Senandung Cinta
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Kazune hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktu hidupnya di rumah sakit. Suatu hari, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Saat Kazune diperbolehkan keluar RS, dia 1 sekolah dengan gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu ternyata pacar seorang idola, Jin Kuga!/End of Chapter, wait for the epilog! XD
1. Chapter 1 : Sampai Menutup Mata

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Angst ; Romance ; Friendship ; Tragedy  
><strong>

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kujo ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Himeka Kujo**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, Kepanjangan, Lama Update, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

Senandung Sampai Menutup Mata ini dinyanyikan oleh Acha Septriasa, tapi Vea lupa siapa pengarangnya, yang jelas, vea tidak membuat lagu ini! Vea hanya membuat FanFic nya~!

.

.

**-Sampai Menutup Mata-**

.

.

_Embun di pagi buta_

_Menebarkan bau basah_

_Detik demi detik ku hitung_

_Inikah saat ku pergi?_

.

.

Aku masih bisa mencium harum segarnya embun pagi dari jendela kamar tempat aku dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit keluargaku. Aku sedikit memposisikan kepalaku agar bisa menatap jelas ke luar jendela.

Pagi yang indah. Sinar mentari sedikit menyilaukan mataku. Terdengar cicitan burung kenari yang hinggap di dekat jendela kamarku. Aku tersenyum pahit menatap mereka. Betapa irinya aku kepada mereka, terbang bebas lepas di angkasa, tidak perlu mendekam berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit.

Oh Tuhan, aku ini berkata apa! Harusnya aku bersyukur! Aku tahu semua yang ku alami adalah bentuk kasih sayang Tuhan. Sakit yang ku rasakan selama ini pun hanyalah ujian dari Tuhan. Karena aku tahu, Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik kepada semua makhluk-Nya.

Di antara sinar kilau sang mentari, entah sadar atau pun tidak, aku melihat sesosok bayangan gadis cilik yang sebaya denganku. Dia terlihat memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kazusa, adikku.

Gadis itu berjalan sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil saat melewati rumah sakit. Rambutnya yang dikepang dua terlihat berkibar-kibar digoyangkan sang bayu. Ia tampak sangat ceria. Mata emeraldnya terlihat hangat menyapa ramah semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Sungguh, betapa manisnya gadis itu. Aku berdebar-debar dibuatnya. Apakah ini cinta?

.

.

"Selamat sore, kak! Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kazusa, adikku yang selalu memakai hiasan rambut berhiaskan telinga kelinci dan sebuah bunga di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ku rasa sudah lebih baik," jawabku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu! Oh ya kak, aku mau membantu _Okaa-san_ dulu ya, nanti Himeka yang akan menemani _Onii-san_," ujar Kazusa.

"Ya," sahutku. Kazusa memang sering membantu _Okaa-san_ di tumah sakit. Ia perawat termuda di sini. _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ adalah dokter yang terkenal. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi keluargaku memang sudah banyak dikenal masyarakat karena menyediakan sebuah rumah sakit gratis sebagai bentuk pelayanan keluarga Kujo untuk masyarakat luas. Dan Kazusa mungkin satu-satunya penerus rumah sakit ini. _Otou-san_ bilang sebenarnya akulah yang pantas meneruskan rumah sakit ini. Selain karena aku ini putra sulung keluarga Kujo dan satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari 3 bersaudara, aku pun sebenarnya yang paling mewarisi bakat kedua orang tuaku. Namun, apa daya, penyakit parah yang ku derita sejak kecil mewajibkanku untuk sering berbaring di rumah sakit.

"Kazune-chan!" panggilan nyaring dari adik bungsuku membangunkanku dari alam lamunanku.

"Himeka, duduklah," ujarku.

"Aku bawakan buah apel untuk Kazune-chan! Di makan ya!"

"_Arigatou_ Himeka, bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ah, tadi ada ujian mendadak!" jawabnya dengan lesu. Dia memang paling tidak ahli dalam masalah bidang studi.

"Apa soalnya susah?" tanyaku kemudian. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak perlu sebenarnya, aku tahu kalau dia mendapatkan nilai yang kurang memuaskan.

"Ehe, aku dapat nilai 55" jawabnya sembari memperlihatkan kertas ujiannya padaku.

"Waw, peningkatan nih!" seruku. Setidaknya hasil ujiannya kali ini naik 10 nilai di banding ujiannya yang minggu lalu. "Kau telah berusaha dengan baik, Himeka,"

"_Arigatou_, Kazune-chan!"

Aku kemudian mengusap lembut kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat nyaman begitu aku manjakan.

"_Onii-san_! Aku dapat berita bagus!" seru Kazusa yang secara tiba-tiba kini telah ada di sampingku.

"Apa itu Kazusa?" tanya Himeka.

"_Otou-san_ bilang keadaanmu sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik! Mulai lusa, kau bisa pergi ke sekolah!" terang Kazusa sembari tersenyum girang.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya…"

Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan alam luar!

.

.

Lusa pun telah datang. Aku menatap pantulan tubuhku di cermin.

_Seperti inikah rasanya memakai seragam? Seperti inikah rasanya?_

Sejak kecil aku memang belum pernah sekolah. Aku hanya mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas dan ujian lainnya di rumah sakit. Dan kini aku mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakan bersekolah. Terima kasih banyak Tuhan!

Setelah memakan sarapan, aku kemudian duduk di depan teras rumah, hendak memakai sepatu. _Okaa-san_ dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiriku.

"Kazune, jangan lupa ini _bento_-mu! Kau jangan dulu _jajan_ di kantin! Jangan lupa memakai _sweater _dan juga _syal_mu! Kau akan di antar jemput pulang pergi oleh Q-chan naik mobil, selain itu _Okaa-san_ sudah meminta agar kau tidak dulu diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran olah raga!"

"Baik, _Okaa-san_,"

Aku kemudian membuka pintu mobil _Mercedes_ hitam yang terparkir di garasi. Ku kira aku akan berangkat bersama dengan Kazusa dan Himeka, namun rupanya Himeka berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, sementara Kazusa menggunakan _roller blade_ kesayangannya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus menerus memandang keluar jendela. Sebenarnya letak rumahku dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan mobil.

Tepat di depan sebuah pohon sakura, aku kembali mendapati bayangan gadis berambut cokelat manis waktu itu. Aku lantas membuka kaca jendela mobilku untuk menatapnya lebih jelas. Kali ini ia menggeraikan rambutnya dan memakai sebuah bandu di kepalanya. Rambutnya berkibar sangat indah ketika angin bertiup menerbangkan rambutnya beserta kelopak bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran. Aku terpana menatapnya. Namun tenggorokanku tercekat saat hendak memanggilnya.

_Ough! Kazune! You're a stupid boy! Mengapa kau tidak mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama dan memberinya tumpangan? Stupid!_

_._

_._

_Oh Tuhan, ku cinta dia_

_Berikanlah aku hidup_

_Tak kan ku sakiti dia_

_Hukum aku bila terjadi_

.

.

Akhirnya aku pun tiba di Sakuragaoka Academy, yang merupakan salah satu sekolah elit di Tokyo, khususnya di negara Jepang ini sendiri. Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku berada. Kalau tidak salah, aku di tempatkan di kelas II-A. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, aku merasa orang-orang saling berbisik setelah menatapku.

_Apa ada yang aneh dengan dandananku? Ah, sudahlah lupakan!_

Aku kemudian membuka pintu kelas dan ku dapati perempuan bemahkota rambut cokelat itu.

"Mo… Moshi-moshi…" sapaku sedikit kaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan seorang gadis selain keluargaku.

"Ohayou," ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis. Dadaku berdenyut semakin kencang menatapnya tersenyum. Perasaan apa ini?

"A.. Permisi, kau menghalangi jalanku," lanjutnya. Aku sontak tersadar dan kemudian memberinya jalan. Dia begitu manis saat kau lihat dari dekat.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel masuk berbunyi. Seorang guru kemudian menegurku yang terdiam mematung di sebelah pintu kelas II-A.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tegur seorang guru laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dan kaca mata yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Wa… Watashi wa Kazune Kujo desu…"_

"Oh, kau murid baru anak Dr. Kujo itu ya? Baiklah, mari kita masuk,"

Aku kemudian mengikuti guru tersebut dari belakang. Guru itu lalu memperkenalkanku di depan kelas.

"_Mina-san_, kita kedatangan siswa baru, namanya Kazune Kujo,"

"Ah, _sensei_, bukankah Kazune Kujo adalah murid yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 selama ini?" ujar perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Aku tak menyangka dia mengenalku!

"Ah, ya, ya, ya… Kau benar Hanazono-san, dia ini memang belum pernah sekalipun masuk sekolah tapi prestasinya mengalahkan kalian semua," terang guru itu sembari membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Jadi _marga_ gadis itu Hanazono-san ya?

"Baiklah Kujo-san, kau bisa duduk di pojok kanan, meja yang paling belakang," lanjut guru itu. Aku mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki kecilku ini menuju tempat yang di katakan guru.

.

.

Bel pertanda istirahat bersenandung menggaungi seantaro sekolah. Aku hendak mengeluarkan _bento _yang dibuatkan _okaa-san _tadi pagi. Tepat ketika _bento _nya ku taruh di atas meja, para siswi kelas II-I mengerubungiku.

"A… Ada apa ya?" tanyaku.

"Kujo-kun, mau makan siang denganku?" tanya salah seorang siswi.

"Tidak, denganku saja,"

"Jangan, sama aku saja!"

"A… Maaf, aku…" Aku kemudian mengambil kaki seribu dan berlari menjauhi kerumunan siswi-siswi itu. Aduh, sebaiknya aku pergi ke mana ya?

Aku kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Ku lihat halaman belakang sekolah sangat sepi. Akupun langsung pergi ke sana.

.

.

Aku kemudian duduk di pinggir pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Terpa angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak Sakura. Begitu romantis suasananya. Ku buka perlahan _bento _buatan ibu.

Tepat saat aku membuka _bento, _seorang perempuan menghampiriku. Rambut cokelat dan suaranya tak pernah bisa ku lupa. Ya, itu adalah gadis yang bermarga _'Hanazono'._

"Apa kau kesulitan mendapat teman?" sapanya dengan lembut. Ia kemudian duduk di sampingku. _Oh Tuhan, aku tak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengannya._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke depan mataku. Lamunanku pun terbuyarkan olehnya.

"A… Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Oh, syukurlah. Ah, maaf ya Kujo-kun, aku harus pergi sekarang," Ada sedikit kekecewaan teraut di wajahku. Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau cukup memanggilku Kazune, Hanazono-san,"

"Baiklah, Kazune-kun. Panggil saja aku Karin, oke?"

"O… Oke…"

Gadis itu kemudian pergi entah ke mana. Bayangannya pelan-pelan menghilang tertutupi kelopak sakura yang bertebaran. Aku masih terpana. Dia telah pergi, tapi sosoknya tidak menghilang dari hatiku. Mungkinkah aku mencintainya?

.

.

_Aku tak mudah untuk mencintai_

_Aku tak mudah mengaku ku cinta_

_Aku tak mudah untuk mengatakan, 'Aku jatuh cinta'_

_._

_._

Setelah menghabiskan _bento special _buatan _okaa-san_, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kelas. Tepat saat aku meninggalkan pohon sakura yang perdu itu, aku menatap sosok gadis itu tengah bersama seorang pria.

Deg! Hati ini terasa seperti ditusuk. Pedih. Mengiris seperti pisau. Rasa sakit ini, berbeda dengan rasa sakit ketika penyakitku kambuh. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Sorot mata gadis itu kemudian menatapku. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bersinar saat menatap pria berambut hitam gelap di sampingnya. Melihatku yang terdiam mematung, gadis itu menarik lengan sang pria sembari menghampiriku.

"Kazune-kun, kenalkan ini pacarku, namanya Jin Kuga. Dia pun sekelas dengan kita," ujar Karin.

Deg! Dada ini terasa semakin sakit. Tangan kananku kemudian ku arahkan menempel ke dada kiriku. Lambat laun ini terasa begitu membunuhku.

"Aku Jin Kuga. Dan kau…?_Beautiful boy_, huh?" sahut pria itu. Aku menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira. Melihatku yang diam saja, Karin sepertinya hendak membelaku.

"Jangan seperti itu, Jin,"

"Dewi, kita pergi saja yuk, kelihatannya sebentar lagi bel pun akan berbunyi,"

"Maaf, Kazune-kun. Jin sebenarnya orang yang baik kok,"

Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menahan sakit. Ingin mati rasanya! Aku kemudian berlari menuju toilet. Tepat sesampainya di sana, mulutku mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

"Ohock! Ohock!" _Damn_! Darahnya masih keluar. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya aku membasuh mulutku untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar. Untunglah toilet siswa saat itu sangat sepi sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal ini.

Setelah hampir 10 menit berada di toilet, akhirnya darahnya berhenti juga. Aku kemudian membasuh wajah serta melap mulutku dengan sapu tangan putihku. Terlihat noda darah tertempel di sana. Aku lantas memasukkan sapu tanganku ke tempat sampah. Bisa gawat kalau kedua orang tuaku mengetahui hal ini.

Bel tanda istirahat telah selesai kemudian berbunyi. Aku lantas bergegas menuju kelas.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Karin dengan perlahan mendekati mejaku. Dengan lembut dia tersenyum kepadaku sembari memberikan beberapa buku catatannya yang tersampul cokelat dengan rapi.

"A… Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung. Aku masih tidak _connect_. Mungkin aku terlalu gugup untuk berada di dekatnya.

"Kau 'kan baru hari ini masuk sekolah. Jadi kau pasti ketinggalan banyak catatan. Aku pinjamkan buku catatanku, kalau-kalau kamu mau menyalinnya,"

"Ah, A… Arigatou…" Aku kemudian memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas. Dia tersenyum kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk keluar kelas.

"_Chotto matte kudasai_," ujarku tiba-tiba sembari beranjak bangkit dari kursiku. Dia menghentikan gerakan kakinya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang ramah.

"Aku… Aku…"

"Hm?"

Ingin rasanya ku ungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, ku ingat kembali bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Juga bagaimana dia telah mempunyai seorang kekasih hati. Aku kemudian mengurungkan niatku. Dengan lesu, akhirnya sebuah kalimat tanya terlontar dari mulutku,"Kapan aku harus mengembalikan bukumu?"

"Kapanpun," Jawabnya singkat. Dia kemudian meninggalkan kelas. Di luar, dapat ku lihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam tengah menantinya. Sesekali ia menatap _arloji _yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Terlihat gurat kejengkelan muncul dari wajahnya. Mungkin ia tak senang karena harus menunggu pacarnya memperdulikan laki-laki lain.

**.**

**.**

_Senandungku hanya untuk cinta_

_Tirakatku hanya untuk engkau_

_Tiada ku dusta, sumpah ku cinta_

_Sampai ku menutup mata_

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, aku merasa tubuhku masih lemas. Semenjak peristiwa _muntah _darah kemarin karena syok, ku rasakan keadaanku semakin memburuk. Namun, aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh lemah. Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin membuat _Okaa-san _dan _Otou-san _khawatir.

"Kazune, ingat ya, kau masih belum boleh mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Tubuhmu masih lemah. Mengerti?" ujar _Okaa-san _padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," lanjut beliau. Mobil _Mercedes _hitam keluargaku kemudian melaju meninggalkan kediaman Kujo. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Semilir angin berhembus, sedikit menerbangkan poni-poni rambutku.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda tutup jendelanya, nanti tuan bisa sakit,"

Hh, aku hanya menghela nafas sembari menutup jendela mobil. _Kenapa semua orang berpikir aku begitu lemah?_

.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olah raga. Pelajaran kali ini digabung antara kelas II-A dengan II-B. Aku hanya duduk terdiam di pinggir lapangan. Sementara itu, murid yang lain terlihat begitu asyik bermain basket.

Pemuda berambut hitam –Jin Kuga, berjalan mendekatiku bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai, yang notabane nya adalah pacar Jin Kuga. Kuga kemudian menatap sinis ke arahku.

"Heh, kau ini cowok cantik yang lemah itu 'kan? Mau tanding basket denganku?" tantangnya. Telingaku memanas begitu dia memanggilku cowok lemah. _Hei, walau aku sering sakit-sakitan, aku tidak selemah itu_!

"Itu pun kalau kau mampu. Hahaha…" Dia tertawa mengajak. Wajahku memanas. Karin berusaha membelaku.

"Sudah, ah, Jin. Tidak baik,"

"Kau benar, tak ada gunanya menantang cowok pengecut," sahut pemuda berbola mata kuning seperti kucing itu.

"Aku terima tantanganmu," Aku kemudian bangkit berdiri seraya mengambil bola basket.

"Ho, berani juga kau rupanya," Dia kemudian berusaha merebut bola di tanganku. Aku kemudian berlari seraya men_dribble_ bola. Karin terlihat menyingkir dari lapangan, begitu pula siswa-siswa yang lain. Mereka begitu asyik menyaksikan pertandingan kami berdua.

Tak lama kemudian, sorak sorai terdengar begitu membahana ruangan. Guru olah raga yang baru masuk begitu kaget menyaksikan kami yang sedang bertanding.

"Gawat," ujarnya. Karin yang penasaran terlihat bertanya maksud dari gurunya.

"Gawat kenapa, _sensei_?"

"Kazune Kujo masih belum sembuh dari penyakitnya. Ia masih tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang memberatkan tubuhnya. Ini bisa membuat penyakitnya bertambah parah,"

Duk! Tepat saat _sensei_ memberi penjelasan akan kondisiku pada Karin, Kuga berhasil menjegal kakiku saat aku hendak men_shoot _bola ke ring. Aku pun lantas ambruk, terjatuh. Kuga kemudian merebut bola dan berlari menuju ring seberang. Aku langsung bangkit dan berlari merebut bola dari Kuga.

"Jin, hentikan pertandingannya!" teriak Karin. Jin tidak menanggapi perkataan dari kekasihnya itu. Keringat mulai bercucuran deras dari tubuhku. Aku kemudian berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Kuga. Aku kemudian berlari ke arah ring.

Deg! Ku rasakan dadaku begitu sakit. Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu memaksakan diri? Aku tak memperdulikan rasa sakitku dan terus berlari menuju ring. Aku kemudian melemparkan bola ke arah ring.

_Shoot! Sedikit lagi, masuklah, ku mohon!_

Ku rasakan kakiku tak dapat menopang beban berat tubuhku lagi. Dadaku terasa seperti tertusuk pedang. Nafasku semakin sesak. Pandanganku semakin mengabur. Dan…

Bruk! Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Sayup-sayup ku dengar jeritan Karin memanggil namaku, sesaat sebelum pandanganku semakin gelap dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

_Cintaku, sampai ku menutup mata_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Vonis

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Lagu nasyid yang berjudul : Vonis © Haris Isa**

**.**

**.**

**-Vonis-**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Segala jalan telah ku lalui  
>Segala cara coba ku tempuhi<br>Tiada satu yang bisa memberiku hidup lebih lama_

_._

_._

Aku berusaha mencoba membuka kedua bola mataku. Sedikit terasa berat, namun ku paksakan untuk terbuka. Yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang sudah tak asing lagi. Ya, ini langit-langit kamar yang biasa ku tempati di rumah sakit. Kelihatannya aku pingsan saat bermain, ralat, bertanding basket tadi, kemudian aku di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara percakapan dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku sedikit menjamkan telingaku untuk mencuri dengar. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan keadaanku.

"Bagaimana ini? Keadaan Kazune semakin parah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya suara lembut seorang perempuan. Ku pastikan dia ibuku.

"Kita hanya bisa berusaha. Kita obati Kazune semampu kita, sisanya biar Tuhan yang menentukan," terang suara berat ayahku. Ku dengar isak tangis ibuku. Apakah keadaanku sangat buruk?

"Menurut perkiraan, Kazune hanya bisa bertahan kurang dari 1 tahun! Aku tak mau kehilangan Kazune secepat ini!" seru ibuku. Beliau kembali terisak-isak.

Waktuku di dunia kini tinggal kurang dari 1 tahun lagi? Tenggorokanku semakin tercekat. Nafasku terasa berat.

"Tak ada yang ingin kehilangan dia. Kita harus terus berusaha. Seberapa kecil pun kemungkinannya, jika Tuhan menghendaki Kazune sembuh, Kazune bisa sembuh," Ayahku terlihat menenangkan ibu.

Kriet! Pintu terbuka perlahan. Suara derap langkah kaki menghampiri tempat tidurku. Aku kemudian menutup mata, berpura-pura masih tak sadarkan diri.

Ku rasakan tetesan air mata terjatuh mengenai pipiku. _Apakah ini Okaa-san? Okaa-san menangis?_

"Kenapa kau harus menanggung derita seberat ini, nak? Andai saja ibu yang sakit, kau masih terlalu muda, padahal anak-anak lain bisa merasakan keceriaan dan mengejar mimpinya. Tapi, kenapa harus dirimu yang sakit? Ibu… Ibu bersedia menukar nyawa ibu untukmu," _Okaa-san _kemudian mengelus lembut kepalaku. Lelehan air matanya tidak berhenti menetes mengenai wajahku. Aku ingin menangis. Hatiku perih. _Okaa-san _kemudian mencium lembut keningku. Sesaat kemudian, ku dengar langkahnya meninggalkan kamarku. Aku pun kemudian kembali membuka kedua bola mata biru safirku yang kini telah sembap.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari aku berdiam diri di rumah sakit. _Otou-san _bilang keadaanku sudah lebih baik. Namun, _Okaa-san _masih tidak mengizinkanku pergi ke sekolah. Beliau tak ingin aku memaksakan diri. Aku hanya bisa menuruti semua perintahnya.

Siang ini, ada sebuah kejutan dari Tuhan yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah ku bayangkan. Karin menjengukku! Ini sebuah kejutan besar. Baru kali ini aku dijenguk oleh orang lain selain keluargaku. Dan kegembiraanku semakin bertambah karena yang menjengukku adalah orang yang ku cintai!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Karin setibanya di kamarku. Dia kemudian duduk pada sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidurku.

"Aku sudah lebih baik," jawabku. Mana mungkin ku katakan padanya mengenai vonis dari kedua orang tuaku bahwa hidupku tak 'kan lama lagi.

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, aku kemari mau minta maaf padamu,"

"Minta maaf?" tanyaku keheranan. Minta maaf untuk apa? Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai salah padaku.

"Ya, aku mau minta maaf atas perlakuan pacarku, Jin. Mungkin dia hanya cemburu karena aku mendekatimu sehingga dia menantangmu. Aku tahu dia menyesal melakukannya karena dia tidak tahu kalau penyakitmu begitu parah. Dan aku tahu, dia terlalu malu untuk meminta maaf padamu, jadi, aku mewakilinya meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan tingkah laku Jin selama ini, dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, kok," Sebuah gurat penyesalan, kesedihan dan rasa bersalah terpancar dari wajah gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Tidak masalah," sahutku. Hh, Kuga begitu beruntung mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang begitu cantik dan baik hati seperti Karin. Aku sedikit iri padanya. Namun, apa daya, lagi pula sisa waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi. Setidaknya Tuhan telah begitu baik memberiku sebuah perasaan, 'mencintai', walau cintaku ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," lanjutnya lagi. Ia terlihat begitu merasa bersalah. Aku jadi merasa tak enak padanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Umh…"

"Mungkin minggu depan aku sudah boleh masuk sekolah lagi,"

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, nanti aku akan salinkan catatan selama Kazune tidak masuk sekolah sebagai penebus kesalahan Jin! Aku akan menunggu Kazune di sekolah," sahutnya sembari tersenyum manis. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

_Setidaknya dia menunggu kedatanganku di sekolah_…

"Ah, Kazune, maaf ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jin akan marah kalau aku sampai telat kencan. Sampai jumpa di sekolah," serunya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan kamarku.

Ku sandarkan kembali kepalaku. Hh, ada sedikit luka pedih di hatiku saat ia mengatakan 'kencan dengan Jin'. Tapi, apa daya, mungkin semua ini memang sudah takdir Tuhan. Aku kemudian menutup mataku dan masuk ke alam mimpi tidurku.

.

.

Aku bermimpi, ya sebuah mimpi. Sedikit ku ingat mimpi itu. Seorang kakek berbaju putih menghampiriku. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku seraya berkata,"Nak, gunakanlah waktumu sebaik-baiknya. Bahagiakanlah orang-orang yang kau cintai,"

Aku langsung terbangun. Mimpi itu begitu nyata. _Apa ini sebuah pesan dari Tuhan bahwa hidupku tidak lama lagi?_

_._

_.  
>Cukup air mata yang mengalir<br>Cukup perih sedih telah terukir  
>Kuharus ikhlas dan tegar menatap waktu yang tersisa<em>

_._

_._

_Okaa-san _tersenyum kaku menatapku kini tengah memakai seragam Sakuragaoka Academy. Beliau masih mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Berbeda dengan _Okaa-san, Otou-san _terlihat begitu tegar melepasku pergi menimba ilmu.

Ku ingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam, saat aku telah seminggu di rawat di rumah sakit.

**_-flash back-_**

"Aku tidak setuju! Kazune tidak boleh sekolah!" bentak _Okaa-san _pada _Otou-san_. Aku yang baru saja hendak tertidur kemudian memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar. Yeah, _I know_, ini perbuatan buruk yang tak patut di tiru tapi, aku sangat penasaran.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku mengerti kalau keadaan Kazune masih rapuh tapi, setidaknya di sisa-sisa hidupnya kita harus bisa menyenangkan dirinya. Apa kau tidak mengerti bahwa Kazune sangat mendambakan untuk bisa pergi sekolah seperti anak-anak yang lain?"

"Tapi, tapi itu akan memperburuk keadaannya…"

"Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti anak-anak lain. Ia bosan diam di rumah sakit selama hampir seluruh masa hidupnya,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya,"

"Aku mengerti,"

**_-end of flash back-_**

Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai kedua orang tua sebaik mereka. Mereka begitu mencintaiku meski aku hanya bisa merepotkan keduanya.

"Kalau kau sampai mengikuti kegiatan yang memberatkan keadaan tubuhmu lagi, _Okaa-san _tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu pergi sekolah lagi," ancam _Okaa-san._ Aku menganggukan kepala dengan pasrah. Kini, sudah saatnya aku tegar menatap hari esok, apapun yang terjadi, meski hidupku tak lama lagi.

_._

_.  
>Semoga sakitku ini,luruhkan dosa lalu ku<em>

_._

_._

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua siswi dengan segera langsung menghampiriku seraya bertanya ini, itu. Kepalaku rasanya semakin pusing mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Pening rasanya.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu Kazune-kun untuk sementara waktu? Ini hari pertamanya masuk kembali dan dia terlihat masih sakit," sahut seorang pria blasteran berambut cokelat.

"Ah, maafkan kami telah mengganggumu, Kujo-kun, Nishikiori-kun," seru para siswi. Mereka kemudian meninggalkanku dengan pria berbola mata violet dan biru safir ini.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak," ujarku. Perkataannya tadi memang benar. Aku belum sembuh benar.

"Kenalkan, aku Michiru Nishikiori,"

"Salam kenal, Nishikiori,"

"Ah, sudah dulu ya, aku mau ke ruang guru dulu sebentar,"

"Ah, iya…" Sebuah perkenalan singkat. Aku kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Ku lihat sosok Karin yang sedang bermesraan dengan Jin Kuga. Tubuhku terasa semakin melemas. Dadaku kembali sakit. _Kenapa cinta itu begitu menyakitkan?_

_._

_.  
>Dan ketika masaku habis di dunia<br>Kuingin tinggalkan satu kenangan terindah  
>Meski lewat nada yang cuma ku bisa<br>Kan kupersembahkan yang terbaik untuk semua_

_._

_._

Hh! Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas. Ku tatap sebuah gitar tua yang berdiri tegak di dekat lemari pakaianku. Gitar ini hadiah dari _Otou-san _ketika aku berumur 8 tahun. Ku ambil gitar tua itu dan ku mainkan sebuah lagu sedih.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah ide di pikiranku. Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Karin. Ya, sebuah lagu! Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk kan? Setidaknya aku ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu sebagai kenangan untuk orang yang ku cintai.

Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah ponsel berukuran sedang berwarna putih-abu. Ku kirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk gadis cinta pertamaku itu.

_To : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : Permintaan_

_Karin, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku sore ini?_

_Kazune Kujo_

_Send this message_

Tak lama kemudian, _ringtone handphone _ku berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah sms yang masuk. Dengan penuh semangat, aku kemudian membaca pesan yang terlihat di layar. Nama Karin muncul di sana. Aku semakin berdebar-debar.

_From : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : Jawaban_

_Boleh saja. Aku akan ke sana jam 4 sore…_

_Reply this message_

Rasanya aku begitu bahagia menerima pesan balasan darinya. Ingin aku meloncat kegirangan, namun aku masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Aku kemudian berganti pakaian dan membawa gitarku ke halaman belakang rumah. Di sana, aku lalu memetik senar gitarku dan berlatih memainkan sebuah senandung.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.15 di layar ponselku. Namun, meski begitu, gadis yang ku nanti tidak datang juga. Dia kemana? Kenapa dia telat? Apa mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan Kuga? Tapi kenapa tidak memberi kabar dulu padaku?

.

.

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Sinar lembayung senja kini telah tergores menghiasi kanvas langit. Begitu indah. Ditemani burung-burung camar yang berterbangan kembali ke sarang. Tapi, ia masih belum datang. Aku menyerah. Mungkin ia sudah lupa. Aku kemudian menjinjing gitarku dengan lesu seraya berjalan menuju kamar. _Karin, kenapa kau ingkari perkataanmu padaku?_

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.00 saat _ringtone handphone _ku berbunyi kembali. Nama Karin kembali muncul di layar ponselku. Aku kemudian membaca sms singkat darinya.

_From : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : Maaf_

_Kazune-kun, maaf banget ya, tadi Karin lupa! Maaf banget! Karin benar-benar lupa! Maaf ya!_

_Reply this message_

Hh! Aku menghela nafas. Ya, sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi?

Sebuah ide kembali muncul dalam benakku. Aku kemudian menelepon Karin. Terdengar dia begitu merasa bersalah dan berkali-kali meminta maaf. Aku hanya terdiam. Dia kembali meminta maaf.

"Dengarkan ini…"

Jreng! Aku kemudian mulai memetik senar gitar. Memainkan nada-nada melankolis dan mengalunkan sebuah musik. Lantas aku bernyanyi. Mengeluarkan sebuah suara berat yang sedikit parau. Suaraku sedikit sumbang, namun aku terus memaksa untuk menyanyikan senandung itu sampai akhir. Karin terdiam. Kelihatannya ia mendengarkan nyanyianku dengan seksama.

"Keren…" Sebuah pujian terlontar dari bibir kecilnya. Aku tersenyum puas. Aku senang dia menyukai kejutanku ini.

"Ini yang ingin ku perdengarkan padamu tadi," ujarku.

"Hebat sekali! Kapan-kapan perlihatkan langsung padaku ya! Aku jadi menyesal karena tidak bisa datang tadi," Aku hanya tersenyum. Senyuman simpul.

"Sudah dulu ya, Kazune. Aku mau tidur dulu ya! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, selamat malam,"

Klik! Panggilanku di tutupnya. Aku kemudian mengatur nafasku yang masih sedikit terengah-engah. Mungkin aku memang lemah. Menyanyi saja membuatku merasa sangat sesak.

Aku kemudian membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk. Menutup mataku dengan perlahan. Hingga akhirnya aku pun hanyut terbawa ke alam mimpiku.

_._

_.  
><em>

_Semangati langkahku mengembara waktu_  
><em>Mengabdi pada-MU<em>  
><em>Agar hidupku yang satu kali ini<em>  
><em>Menjadi hidup yang berarti Ya Robbi<em>

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Huwa~! Chapter 2 nya beres juga~! Walau jujur, vea masih belum puas sama chapter yang kedua ini. Rasanya kurang mengena dan agak melenceng dari alur nya. Vea mohon maaf ya para reader! Vea harap, kalian menyukainya...

.

.

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Muhasabah Cinta

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, alhamdulillah chapter 3 senandung cinta bisa vea update hari ini, (walau sempet dimarahi ibu juga), habisnya vea udh atel dan geregetan pingin lanjutin.. Hihi.. Oke deh, pertama-tama, bales review yg ngga log in dulu ya..

**Hanazono: **ini udh d update lho^^**  
><strong>

**No name: **yup, udh update lho^^**  
><strong>

**Laysein: **Makasih^^**  
><strong>

**Kujyo: **Makasih ya, vea udh update nih,^^**  
><strong>

**KK: **iya, mksih ya^^**  
><strong>

**Renton: **sip, ganbatte, hehe.. mksih^^**  
><strong>

**Kazune: **mksih, ini udh update lho^^

selanjutnya u/ para **readers, **mksih ya udh mau baca fanfic vea yg amatiran ini, vea harap kalian menikmatinya^^

.

.

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

.

Senandung **Muhasabah** **Cinta** ini dibuat oleh **Aden** **EdCoustic**

.

.

-Muhasabah Cinta-

.

.

_Wahai pemilik nyawaku_

_Betapa lemah diriku ini_

_._

_._

Kicauan ceria burung membangunkanku dari lelapnya tidurku. Harum wangian embun segar yang menetes di dedaunan menambah kesejukan pagi ini. Mentari terlihat begitu cerah ceria menerangi bumi. Ku buka jendela kamarku dan kurasakan kesegaran suasana pagi.

Sebuah ketukan halus membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamarku yang berwarna putih polos itu. Adik bungsuku terlihat tersenyum manis begitu pintu ku buka.

"Kazune-chan, ayo kita sarapan," ajaknya dengan ceria. Rambut indigonya terlihat berkilau. Sebuah bandu tipis menghiasi rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu," Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Sementara aku langsung memakai seragam sekolahku. Tak lupa ku pakai sebuah sweater putih polos kesayanganku.

Setelah rapi, aku kemudian melangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju ruang makan. Di tengah jalan, kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pening. Kakiku melemas, tapi ku paksakan untuk terus berjalan dan berpura-pura sehat.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, pening kembali menghampiri kepalaku. Ukh, ku raba keningku. Panas! Mungkinkah aku demam?

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk beristirahat di UKS sampai demamku mereda. Sakit kepala ini semakin menyiksaku, menyerang tanpa ampun. Kebetulan di UKS sedang tidak ada guru yang berjaga. Setidaknya kedua orang tuaku tak kan mengetahui yang ku alami sekarang.

Aku kemudian mengambil termometer. Suhu tubuhku kini 39°C. Waw, aku tak menyangka demamku cukup tinggi kali ini. Mungkin karena kemarin aku berada di halaman rumah pada sore hari. Anginnya pada saat itu memang cukup membuat tubuh kedinginan.

Payah, karena kedinginan seperti itu saja tubuhku langsung ambruk seperti ini. _Ternyata aku memang sangat lemah…_

_._

_._

_Berat ujian dariMu_

_Ku pasrahkan semua padaMu_

_._

_._

Sudah 4 jam pelajaran ku habiskan dengan berbaring di UKS. Pusing yang mendera kepalaku kini rasanya sudah membaik. Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Lewat jendela UKS, aku bisa melihat ribuan siswa yang silih berganti datang dan pergi. Namun, ada 1 pemandangan yang begitu menyesakkan dada. Membuatku semakin hancur dikalahkan penyakitku.

Ku lihat 2 sosok manusia yang tak asing lagi untukku. Seorang gadis bermata zamrud dengan pemuda gelap berambut hitam. Pemuda itu terlihat mengecup kening gadis berambut cokelat yang dikuncir 2 itu.

_Kenapa aku harus melihatnya?_

Aku terbakar dalam api kecemburuan. Aku hanyut dalam penyakitku sendiri. Semua ini memperburuk keadaanku. Aku tahu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dan aku tahu, wajar jika mereka berdua melakukannya karena mereka berpacaran. Tapi kenapa aku harus melihatnya? Dan merasakan beban penderitaan yang besar.

Nafasku semakin sesak. Pening kembali menyerang kepalaku. Dan, seperti kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya, sesuatu kembali ingin keluar dari mulutku. Kemudian, tanpa bisa ku cegah, darah kembali berceceran keluar dari mulutku.

Ohock! Ohock! _Damn_! Darah yang keluar justru semakin banyak dari yang waktu itu. Lantai UKS kini telah basah oleh darahku.

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit, darah mulai berhenti keluar dari mulutku. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, aku kemudian pergi mencuci mulutku untuk membersihkan darah yang masih menempel. Setelah itu, aku kemudian mengepel lantai UKS yang kini sudah memerah karena darahku. Untunglah darah yang keluar dari mulutku tidak mengenai pakaianku, dengan begini, kedua orang tuaku tak kan mengetahui hal ini.

Setelah selesai, aku kemudian kembali berbaring. Tubuhku sangat lemas. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku tidak terlalu memikirkan Karin dan hubungannya dengan Kuga. Semua ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaanku. Biarlah ku serahkan semua masalahku ini pada Tuhan.

.

.

_Tuhan, baru ku sadar_

_Indah nikmat sehat itu_

_Tak pandai aku bersyukur_

_Kini ku harapkan cinta Mu_

_._

_._

Bel pulang kini berbunyi. Aku kemudian pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku dan langsung bergegas pergi menghampiri Q-chan yang tengah menanti di dalam mobil.

Aku kemudian duduk di kursi mobil sebelah Q-chan. Q-chan kemudian menyalakan mesin, dan mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata, meninggalkan bangunan Seiei Gakuen yang berdiri tegak tinggi menjulang.

.

.

Ting! Tong! Terdengar suara bel rumahku. Aku tidak begitu terlalu memperdulikannya. Paling juga keluarga pasien yang berkunjung untuk berkonsultasi. Aku kembali membuka halaman demi halaman sebuah buku kedokteran. Pikiranku hanyut tenggelam dalam ilmu yang tertuang di sana.

Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Siapa ya? Mungkinkah _Okaa-san?_

Aku kemudian membukakan pintu. Sosok Kazusa yang pertama kali ku lihat. Dan, sebuah kejutan menantiku! Di sebelah Kazusa ada sesosok gadis yang begitu ku cintai, Karin!

"Ka… Karin…" Aku sangat terkejut! Hidup ini penuh dengan kejutan yang tak terduga!

"Hai, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya. Kazusa kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ti… Tidak… Silahkan masuk," Dia kemudian memasuki kamarku. Kami hanya berdua sekarang. Detak jantungku kini terasa begitu cepat. Tuhan begitu baik!

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Belum sempat aku menjawab, Kazusa masuk ke kamarku dan membawakan sebuah nampan yang berisikan segelas jus jeruk untuk Karin dan segelas air mineral untukku. Selain itu, ia pun membawa beberapa macam aneka kue kering dan _cheese cake_. Setelah itu, dia kemudian meninggalkan kami kembali berdua, menghabiskan waktu sore bersama.

"_A… Ano… _Maaf ya untuk yang kemarin, aku benar-benar lupa. Oh iya, tadi kau seharian di UKS ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikan? Masih sakit?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Ada sedikit kegembiraan ku rasakan. Dia peduli padaku dan dia mengkhawatirkanku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Tuhan ternyata begitu baik. Dia memberikan kejutan dibalik setiap ujian. Malu rasanya diriku. Hampir setiap hari aku mengeluh dan _kufur _atas semua rahmat-Nya. Padahal, Dia senantiasa memberi yang terbaik untuk hamba-Nya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku sembari tersenyum manis. Dia memperlihatkan raut kelegaan di wajahnya.

Setelah itu, kami sedikit berbincang-bincang dan gadis itu kemudian memintaku menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan diiringi petikan dawai gitar. Aku pun lantas menyanggupi permintaannya.

Sore itu begitu syahdu. Suasana di kamarku kini terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Tak henti-hentinya hati ini bertasbih memuji Tuhan. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa hidup di dunia ini. Tapi, aku bersyukur karena kini aku mempunyai kenangan indah dalam hidupku.

_._

_._

_Kata-kata cinta terucap indah_

_Mengalir berdzikir di kidung do'aku_

_Sakit yang ku rasa biar jadi penawar dosaku_

_._

_._

Keringat mengalir cukup deras dari tubuhku. Panas. Kelihatannya demamku semakin tinggi. Ku raba keningku. Rasanya memang sangat panas. Padahal tadi aku bisa bersenang-senang bersama Karin, tapi malamnya, tubuhku malah ambruk seperti ini. Untunglah sakitku kambuh setelah makan malam, kalau tidak, kedua orang tuaku pasti akan sangat khawatir.

Huf! Hawa nafasku pun terasa begitu panas. Bantalku kini telah basah keringat. Aku lantas mengambil _paracetamol _yang terdapat di dalam kotak P3K kamarku. Kepalaku rasanya semakin pusing. Aku kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidurku.

.

.

Pagi harinya, keadaan tubuhku sudah lebih membaik. Walau harus ku akui, tubuhku terasa masih sedikit pening. Aku kemudian bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. _Okaa-san _terlihat merasa janggal dengan gerak-garikku yang sedikit sempoyongan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kazune?" tanya beliau dengan sangat khawatir. _Okaa-san _kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Membuatku menelan ludah dan semakin gugup di hadapannya.

"A... Aku baik-baik saja kok, _okaa-san_," jawabku berpura-pura sehat dan tenang. _Okaa-san _terlihat masih ragu. Beliau terus memperhatikanku.

"Sudahlah sayang, kalau Kazune bilang baik-baik saja, berarti ia baik-baik saja. Dialah yang paling mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan," ujar ayah menegur ibu. Ah, bahagianya mempunyai seorang ayah yang mau mengerti aku.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Sekarang, mari kita sarapan dulu," sahut ibu mengalah. Ah, ayah memang hebat! Selain beliau itu dokter terkenal, baik hati, dan juga pengertian. Aku sayang sekali pada ayah!

.

.

Seusai sarapan seperti biasa, aku berangkat naik mobil. Tapi, kali ini tidak sendiri, _okaa-san _meminta Kazusa untuk ikut naik mobil bersamaku. Dan juga kelihatannya untuk memata-mataiku.

Ugh, ibu, ibu... Kau memang ibu yang baik, begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, ini sih terlalu _overprotective_! Dan lagi, _feeling _ibu begitu kuat pada anaknya. Ku akui, ibu memang ibu terhebat yang pernah ada.

Sesaat sebelum aku menaiki mobil, ayah membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku,"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, ayah sudah susah payah mencari banyak alasan dan berdebat dengan ibumu. Kau pikir ayah tidak tahu kondisimu tadi pagi? Jangan lupa, yang ada di sampingmu saat ini adalah dokter yang hebat,"

Aku menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Ayah dan ibu memang tidak bisa ku remehkan.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku sedikit berdebat dengan Kazusa. Dia sedikit mengeluh karena tidak bisa memakai _roller blade _nya hari ini. Gadis yang satu ini memang sedikit tomboy.

"Kakak, harusnya kakak jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, semua orang begitu khawatir!"

Hh, bosan aku mendengarnya. Semua orang selalu berkata,"Kazune, jangan memaksakan diri!" Aku ini sudah besar. Aku yang paling tahu kondisiku, dan aku sendiri yang akan merasakan sakitnya saat memaksakan diri.

"Aku tahu,"

"Kakak kenapa sih selalu memaksakan diri?" tanyanya heran. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan rasanya menjadi pemuda normal, yang tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di rumah sakit!"

"Tapi kan kalau kakak memaksakan diri, sakit kakak akan semakin parah!"

"Tak ada yang ingin sakit, begitu pula denganku,"

"Tapi kak, itu kan tak..."

"Takdir Tuhan maksudmu? Iya, ini memang takdir Tuhan yang harus ku jalani. Semoga saja ini menjadi pelebur dosaku..."

"Kakak..."

_._

_._

_Butir-butir cinta air mataku_

_Teringat semua yang Kau beri untukku_

_Ampuni khilaf dan salah selama ini, Ya Ilahi_

_Muhasabah cintaku_

_._

_._

Ku langkahkan kaki kecil ini untuk berjalan memasuki kelas. Seperti biasa, pandangan semua siswi kini tertuju padaku. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik. Ku dengar bisikannya tak lebih dari sebuah harapan untuk menjadi seorang wanita yang berjalan di sampingku –read: pacarku. Aku tak begitu memperdulikannya. Yang ku harapkan hanya Karin seorang, dan ku rasa, itu sangat mustahil.

.

.

Keringat kembali mengalir di pelipisku. Baru berjalan dari lapangan parkir menuju kelas saja rasanya begitu melelahkan. Capek sekali rasanya. _Ternyata aku ini begitu lemah._

Aku kemudian mengatur nafasku yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Rasanya sedikit sesak. Beberapa siswi terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan tersenyum seolah berkata,"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja,"

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang menuju kantin, ada juga yang sibuk mencontek tugas pada temannya. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana biasanya sepi, selain itu, udaranya juga begitu sejuk.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku sedikit bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil seraya menatap keluar jendela. Dan, lagi-lagi, pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak harus kembali aku lihat! Kuga sedang mencium pipi Karin. Karin terlihat menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah, sementara pemuda itu terkekeh sendiri. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Cemburu kembali menguasai tubuhku.

Aku kalut, terkalahkan oleh amarahku, hingga tubuhku terasa begitu sakit. Sangat sakit. Begitu menusuk qalbu! Aku ingin menjerit. Nafasku kembali sesak. Sangat sesak. _Alveoli _dalam paru-paruku seperti tidak bekerja. Jantungku serasa berhenti. Ku rasakan dunia terhenti dari putarannya.

Ohock! Darah kembali keluar dari mulutku, memerciki lantai lorong yang berkeramik putih polos. Aku tak kuat lagi, pandanganku menggelap dan aku terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

_._

_._

_Tuhan, kuatkan aku_

_Lindungiku dari putus asa_

_._

_._

Berat rasanya untuk membuka kedua mata ini. Sekali pun terbuka, yang ku lihat hanya samar-samar. Masih belum jelas aku menatap. Aku hanya bisa mendengar perbincangan orang-orang di sekitarku. Ku rasa itu antara ayah dan ibuku.

"Sekarang keadaan Kazune semakin parah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya _okaa-san._ Hening. Tak terdengar ada sahutan. Yang ku dengar hanya helaan nafas ayah yang diiringi isak tangis ibu.

"Kalau Kazune sampai pergi... Aku... Aku..."

"Kau mau menyerah? Apa kau putus asa? Bagaimana Kazune bisa sembuh kalau kau tak yakin ia bisa sembuh?" sahut _otou-san_. _Okaa-san _hanya terisak. Kelihatannya beliau merenungi perkataan ayah.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu, yakinlah. Percayalah pada Kazune, dia pemuda yang kuat," Ibu kembali terisak.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai kemampuan anak laki-laki kita satu-satunya itu? Apa kau tidak mempercayai keajaiban dan keagungan Tuhan?" Ibu terdiam. Isak tangisnya sudah tidak begitu terdengar.

"Aku percaya," jawab ibu. Ku dengar langkah mereka meninggalkan kamar yang ku tempati sekarang. Aku membuka kedua mataku. Sudah ku duga, saat ini aku berada di rumah sakit keluargaku. Di sebuah kamar VVIP, kamar khusus yang jauh seperti kamar yang berada di hotel bintang 5 ini aku berbaring kaku dengan sebuah infusan di salah satu tanganku.

_Tuhan, sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan?_

_._

_._

_Jika ku harus mati_

_Pertemukan aku denganMu_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Ku Pergi

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, ketemu agi nih dengan vea, tumben ya cepet banget update ya? tentu semua ini karena atas izin-Nya, kemudian, banyaknya sahabat yg review bikin vea semangat update. hihi... oke, seperti biasa, vea bales review yg ngga log in dlu ya..

**Karin: **^^ smoga update-an ini membuatmu smakin pnasaran agar tak bosan membacanya^^**  
><strong>

**Kazune: **yup, ini udh update kilat^^**  
><strong>

**Amutame: **mksih, ^^**  
><strong>

**Misda: **Mksih, ah snangnya klw misda bisa menyukainya... vea akan usahakan membuat cerita yg terbaik u/ readers^^**  
><strong>

**Kazune: **masih dirahasiakan, hehe^^

terus u/ para **Readers**, makasih ya udh mau membaca fanfic vea yg amatiran ini^^

Oke, kita langsung aja ke chapter 4

.

.

~**Senandung** **Cinta**~

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

.

.

**~Senandung Cinta~**

.

.

Senandung nasyid berjudul:

**Ku Pergi © Aden EdCostic**

.

.

_Tiga hari terakhir_

_Ku coba putuskan semuanya_

_._

_._

Aku masih terbaring kaku di rumah sakit. Sudah hampir seminggu aku di rawat di sini. _Okaa-san _kini semakin sering menceramahiku. Sementara _otou-san _hanya menggunakan isyarat kedua bola matanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah sangat membuat semua orang begitu khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kazusa menghampiriku beserta _otou-san_. Aku kemudian menggerakkan kepalaku untuk menatap mereka berdua. Tubuhku masih terlalu lemas untuk duduk. Dari raut wajah mereka, ku rasa ini akan menjadi sebuah pembicaraan yang sangat serius.

"Ada apa, _otou-san_?" tanyaku. Ayah kemudian menghela nafas.

"Untuk meneliti seganas apa penyakit yang ada di tubuhmu itu, ayah harus membawamu ke Jerman. Di sana ada teman ayah yang lebih ahli mengenai penyakitmu itu," jawab beliau. Aku tersentak. Jerman? Haruskah aku ke sana?

"Aku tidak mau ayah, kenapa tidak ayah saja yang memanggilnya teman ayah itu ke sini?" tolakku halus. Meninggalkan kampung halamanku untuk berobat? Itu adalah salah satu hal terberat yang ku rasakan.

"Tidak bisa. Teknologi yang ada di sini belum terlalu memadai. Kita harus ke sana," sahut ayah dengan tegas. Aku menelan ludah. Kalau aku pergi ke Jerman, berarti aku harus meninggalkan Karin? Tidak! Aku tidak mau jauh darinya! Terbaring di rumah sakit selama seminggu tanpa Karin adalah hal yang buruk dan pergi ke Jerman tanpa Karin pun adalah hal yang buruk, ralat, sangat buruk! Aku tidak mau!

"Kazune, ini kesempatanmu, pikirkanlah dengan baik. Ayah beri kau waktu 3 hari untuk memikirkannya," lanjut beliau seraya meninggalkan kamarku. Aku terdiam membisu.

"_Onii-chan_, sebaiknya kau ambil kesempatan ini, siapa tahu _onii-chan _bisa sembuh setelah berobat ke sana," saran Kazusa. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Berapa lama aku harus berada di sana?" tanyaku padanya. Aku berharap tidak lebih dari 1 minggu.

"Tergantung. Bisa seminggu, bisa juga sebulan, mungkin setahun," jawabnya. Aku semakin menelan ludah. Ya, ini memang kesempatanku untuk sembuh, tapi aku tak mungkin bisa terlalu lama jauh dari Karin. Aku semakin pusing, bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus pilih yang mana. _Tuhan, manakah yang terbaik?_

_._

_._

_Maafku harus pergi_

_Karena ku yakin ini takdirku_

_._

_._

Sudah hampir 1 jam penuh aku memikirkan mana yang terbaik. Antara pergi dan tidak. Aku begitu kalut. Ku pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau aku pergi dan bisa sembuh berarti aku bisa terus sekolah dan menatap senyuman Karin. Tapi, kalau aku pergi dan ternyata tidak bisa sembuh, berarti aku hanya mempersedikit waktuku bersama Karin. Ah, aku semakin pusing! Semuanya terlalu beresiko.

.

.

Kazusa memasuki kamar tempat aku di rawat dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makan malam untukku. Semangkuk bubur ayam _special _dengan segelas susu putih rasa vanilla adalah menu makan malamku hari ini.

"Mau ku suapkan kak?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok," jawabku. Dia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamarku.

Aku berusaha untuk duduk dan meraih nampan yang baru saja diletakkan Kazusa di atas meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku kemudian menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu ke dalam mulutku.

Ufh, masih panas. Aku kemudian membiarkannya dulu sebentar seraya masih saja merenungkan keputusan yang harus ku ambil. Pening kembali menyergap kepalaku. Ukh, kelihatannya aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk sejenak tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Ku suapkan kembali bubur ayam itu. Sekarang rasanya begitu menghangatkan tubuh. Setelah habis, aku kemudian meneguk segelas susu. Aku lalu kembali berbaring.

_Haruskah aku pergi?_

_._

_._

_Kesempatan hanya sekali_

_Ku raih apa yang terbaik untukku_

_._

_._

Aku sangat bingung, lusa adalah hari dimana aku harus memberikan keputusanku pada ayah. _Tuhan, berikan tanda untukku agar aku bisa memutuskan mana yang terbaik yang harus ku lakukan..._

Aku kemudian melakukan shalat _istikharah_ dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan. Biarlah Tuhan yang memutuskan mana yang terbaik untukku.

.

.

Aku terlelap dalam tidurku. Mungkin itu juga salah satu pengaruh obat yang harus ku minum 3 kali dalam sehari. Kemudian, dalam lelap tidurku, aku bermimpi melihat wajah ibu. Beliau berkata padaku,"Pergilah ke Jerman nak,"

.

.

Aku kemudian terbangun dari lelapnya tidurku. Apa mimpi itu pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa aku harus pergi ke Jerman?

Kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk sembuh. Ku rasa, aku akan pergi ke Jerman.

_._

_._

_Pergi..._

_Ku pergi..._

_Meninggalkan untuk masa depan nanti_

_._

_._

_Otou-san _dan _okaa-san _terlihat sangat terkejut saat aku mengatakan keputusanku untuk pergi ke Jerman. Mereka tidak menyangka aku menyetujuinya, padahal sebelumnya aku selalu menolak dengan keras keinginan mereka untuk mengobatiku ke Jerman.

_Okaa-san _tak dapat menahan rasa harunya. Air matanya menetes. Beliau kemudian memelukku dengan begitu hangat dan erat. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Kedua orang tuaku begitu menyayangiku, padahal aku begitu menyusahkan mereka sejak kecil.

_._

_._

_Dan entah berapa lama ku bertahan di sana nanti_

_._

_._

Aku merenung menatap keluar jendela kamarku. Rerimbunan pepohonan terlihat begitu menyejukkan sore itu. Lusa aku akan pergi ke Jerman dan aku ingin membuat kenangan indah untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan Karin sebelum pergi.

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan melawan penyakitku ini. Mendengar ayah berkata bahwa keadaanku bertambah parah, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertahan selama 1 tahun. Bahkan, bisa saja aku meninggal besok hari. Itu tidak mustahil jika Tuhan menghendakinya, tapi, sebisa mungkin aku akan berjuang untuk bisa sembuh. Ikhtiar dan do'a tidak ada salahnya kan? Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk memilih jalan ini.

_._

_._

_Aku pergi..._

_._

_._

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan pergi. Apapun resikonya. Karena aku yakin, apapun yang akan maupun yang sudah menimpaku adalah yang terbaik yang telah Tuhan berikan untukku.

_._

_._

_Berat yang ku rasakan_

_Meninggalkan semua di sini_

_._

_._

Aku kemudian mengambil ponselku dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuknya.

_To : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : ^_^_

_Hei, maukah kau menghabiskan waktu denganku lusa nanti?_

_Send this message_

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar _ringtone _ponselku menandakan ada sebuah sms yang masuk. Dengan tak sabar aku kemudian membaca pesan balasan dari gadis berambut cokelat yang sangat ku cintai itu.

_From : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Boleh saja, kebetulan aku sedang luang lusa nanti_

_Reply this message_

Betapa bahagianya aku saat membaca pesan darinya. Ku harap dia tidak akan ingkar lagi nanti.

_To : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Kalau begitu, datanglah ke Kujo's Hospital, lusa nanti jam 9 pagi... Jangan lupa seperti waktu itu lagi ya... ^_~_

_Send this message_

_Ringtone _pertanda ada sms yang masuk ke _handphone _ku kembali berbunyi. Nama Karin Hanazono kembali muncul di layar. Aku membaca pesannya dengan tak sabar.

_From : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Hahaha... Oke, oke, oke... Tenang saja, aku tak kan ingkar janji kali ini... Kalau perlu, kau bisa mengingatkanku setiap jamnya... Hehe..._

_Reply this message_

Aku tersenyum geli membaca pesan darinya. Dia memang sangat menarik.

Hh, aku kemudian menghela nafas. Berat juga rasanya harus berpisah dengan Karin, tapi, ini adalah kesempatanku. Aku lantas memantapkan tekadku untuk pergi.

_._

_._

_Namunku harus pergi_

_Demi mimpi-mimpiku selama ini_

_._

_._

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Sandiwara Cinta

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea update lagi^^.. Lagi smangat update nih, hehe... Tapi jujur ya, vea seneng banget bikin fanfic Senandung Cinta ini, sangat mendebarkan #Plak , dan juga banyak yang nge**review**... Kesulitan dalam mengupdate fanfic yang ini adalah, susahnya nyari senandung yang pas u/ kelanjutannya! Oh ya, di fanfic ini sepertinya vea akan sedikit mengupas tentang agama, karena senandung/lagu yang vea ambil/kutip kali ini adalah sebuah lagu nasyid, jadi mohon dimaklumi... Oh ya, satu lagi, di **chapter 5 **ini, vea menggunakan **sudut pandang orang pertama, **dengan **aku sebagai Karin! **Ingat, di chapter 5 ini vea jadikan **Karin **sebagai tokoh utamanya!**  
><strong>

**Renton: **Yup, betul sekali, Kazune akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi..^^

**Karinee: **Terima kasih banyak ya, vea senang kalau kau menyukainya, mungkin cerita ini akan cukup panjang^^

**Misda: **Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi^^ mksih udh mau nunggu kelanjutannya^^

**SakuraAoi: **Makasih ya, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti^^

**Nana: **Terima kasih, insya allah vea akan update secepatnya^^

**Kazune: **Update lagi..^^ lagi semangat ngelanjutin..^^

**Ckck Vivi: **Penyakit Kazune masih dirahasiakan^^ Apakah Jin yang akan mati? Atau Kazune? Kita lihat saja nanti^^

u/ para **Readers**, Thanks so much udah mau ngeluangin waktunya untuk membaca karya vea, vea harap kalian menyukainya^^

Oke deh, eits, tunggu dulu, sebelum masuk ke inti cerita, kita baca dulu **summary **chapter 5 ini:

.

.

_Di saat Kazune bimbang memutuskan antara pergi atau tidak ke luar negeri, Karin dihadapkan pada sebuah masalah yang dapat menghancurkan hidupnya. Masalah apakah itu? Mungkinkah Karin dapat bertahan?_

.

.

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scene, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

Nasyid

**Sandiwara Cinta © Shaffix**

**.**

**.**

_Kala cinta pada manusia_

_Adalah segalanya_

_._

_._

Aku terdiam menatap sebuah figura foto yang berdiri tegak menghiasi meja belajarku yang berwarna cokelat muda. Di sana terdapat fotoku yang tengah kencan bersama dengan Jin Kuga, idola yang tenar. Kami terlihat begitu bahagia. Rasanya begitu indah.

Air mataku menetes mengingat saat-saat dulu. Kenangan yang begitu indah bersama dengan Jin yang sangat ku cintai. Rasanya saat-saat itu adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Itu adalah saat-saat terindah yang pernah ada. Terasa begitu syahdu. Menghangatkan jiwa ini yang haus akan kasih sayang.

_._

_._

_Indahnya impian dan harapan_

_Telah membutakan mata_

_._

_._

_-flash back-_

Saat itu aku diundang untuk _dinner _bersama dengan Jin di sebuah _restaurant _bintang 5 di Jepang, _Beika's resto and hotel city. _Jin terlihat begitu gagah dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Dia menjemputku dengan membawa limosin hitamnya.

Saat aku akan memasuki mobil, dengan sigap dia membukakan pintu untukku dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Aku kemudian memasuki mobil dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahku. Ah, rasanya aku semakin mencintainya.

.

.

Sesampainya di _Beika's resto and hotel city_, dengan secepat kilat ia membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkanku untuk melangkah keluar. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, ia kemudian menggandeng tanganku menuju meja makan.

Sebelum pesanan datang, ia memuji dan menyanjungku, membuatku merasa terbang melayang ke angkasa.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini," Aku hanya tersenyum malu. Tak sia-sia aku minta Miyon untuk mendandaniku. _Dress _malam merah satun menutupi setiap lekukan tubuhku. Miyon pula lah yang menggelung rambutku, membuatku merasa jauh lebih anggun dari biasanya.

Selepas makan malam, Jin kemudian memegang tangan kananku.

"Karin, _would you like to marry me? _Apakah kau bersedia menikahiku suatu saat nanti?" tanyanya mengucapkan sebuah lamaran yang begitu indah. Air mata tanda haru keluar dari kedua bola mata emerald ku. Apakah aku bermimpi? Aku sangat mendambakan hal ini dari dulu, sejak awal aku mengenalnya.

"Aku... Aku mau..." jawabku dengan mantap. Dia tersenyum menatapku. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak mendekati wajahku. Aku berdebar-debar. Dia kemudian menghapuskan air mataku yang tergenang di pelupuk kedua mataku. Bibir mungilnya kemudian mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

Ah, dia begitu romantis. Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan begitu mesra. Dia lalu mencium kedua punggung tanganku dan kami pun kemudian pulang.

Rembulan bersinar dengan begitu cerah malam itu. Langit malam terlihat terang. Bebintang berhamburan menghiasi angkasa. Semesta seakan tahu bahwa malam ini aku begitu bahagia.

_-end of flash back-_

_._

_._

_Hingga menipuku dalam sandiwara sempurna_

_Yang ku dapat hanya luka mendalam yang sulit ku sembuhkan_

_._

_._

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Aku menangis begitu pilu. Aku hancur, aku terluka. Aku tidak menyangka Jin akan begitu tega berbuat semua ini padaku.

_-flash back-_

Kemarin aku baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan Jin karena masalah sepele. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Aku tidak mau masalah itu akan memperburuk dan menghancurkan hubunganku dengannya. Aku berniat untuk minta maaf. Aku pun kemudian mendatangi apartemennya.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, ia bukannya mendengarkanku, ia justru membentakku dan mengusirku. Aku kemudian menangis di depan pintu apartemennya. Menjerit meneriakkan namanya seraya menagih perkataannya, termasuk lamarannya.

Dia begitu murka padaku. Dengan kasar dia kemudian menarik lenganku menjauhi apartemennya. Aku tak henti-hentinya menagih semua perkataannya.

"Dengar ya, sejak dulu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu! Kau ini aneh, jelek, tidak bisa di andalkan. Apa yang bisa ku banggakan dari perempuan sepertimu? Tidakkah kau mengerti, semua yang kita alami itu hanya sandiwara! SAN-DI-WA-RA! Aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu agar fans ku yang fanatik itu tidak lagi mengejarku! Mulai saat ini, jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi! Kalau kau yang tidak pergi dari hidupku, biar aku yang menghilang dari kehidupanmu!" bentaknya keras. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku, memasuki apartemennya.

_._

_._

_Ku coba seperti tak ada apa-apa_

_Ku coba yakinkanku kan baik-baik saja_

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, aku mencoba untuk tegar. Aku berusaha tersenyum di hadapan semua orang. Aku mencoba untuk melupakan Jin. Kebetulan dia tidak masuk hari itu karena sibuk syuting. Aku hanya bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menatap wajahnya hari ini.

Sejujurnya saja, aku ingin menangis. Menjerit. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku ingin mati tapi aku juga takut untuk itu. Aku semakin kalut. Aku galau. Aku kehilangan semuanya. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!

_._

_._

_Akhirnya ku lelah bertahan_

_Dan ingin ku curahkan segala rasa kekecewaan_

_._

_._

Aku ingin menceritakan semua masalahku ini pada seseorang. Ya, seseorang. Kira-kira siapa ya? Miyon? Ah tidak, dia terlalu bosan untuk mendengarkan semua curahan hatiku ini. Tiba-tiba, sosok Kazune terlintas dalam pikiranku. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kelihatannya bisa dijadikan teman curhat. Tapi, sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengiriminya pesan lebih dulu.

Apa aku curhat pada Micchi saja ya? Dia kan sudah lama mengenalku, dan juga dia selalu setia mendengarkan curhatanku. Tapi aku masih bimbang untuk curhat pada pria blasteran itu. Aku semakin bingung. Akhirnya aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah dengan perasaan tak menentu.

_._

_._

_Terasa menyesakkan dada_

_Kala cinta pada manusia_

_Dikhianati, tinggalkanku sendiri_

_._

_._

Betapa kagetnya aku mendapati Jin yang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam di dekat apartemennya. Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia adiknya? Tapi, kenapa hatiku berkata lain? Aku kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua.

Jin terlihat begitu terkejut mendapatiku yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Ka... Karin?"

"Siapa itu Kukug?" tanya gadis berkuncir dua dengan rambut sebahu itu. Kedua bola mata _crymsoon_ nya terlihat begitu sinis menatapku.

"Dia..."

"Aku Karin Hanazono, pacarnya Jin," jawabku seraya memotong perkataan Jin. Pemuda itu terlihat melotot ke arahku.

"Pacar? Mungkin maksudmu _mantan pacar_," sahut perempuan itu seraya menatap tajam ke arahku dan memberikan penekanan pada kata '_mantan pacar_'. Dia kemudian memeluk lengan kanan Jin seolah-olah ingin memanas-manasiku.

"Sayang sekali ya, tapi Kukug sudah memilih perempuan lain. Semoga saja kamu akan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dari Kukug," lanjutnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Gadis ini pandai sekali berkata-kata. Kesal aku dibuatnya.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, aku Rika Karasuma, pacar Kukug," seru perempuan itu sembari menjabat tanganku. Apa? Jadi, dia pacar Jin yang baru? Lalu, apa-apaan panggilannya itu? Kukug? Grrr, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Jin menipuku, memperlakukanku dengan sangat buruk, dan sekarang, dia mengkhianatiku? Padahal dia sudah berkata akan menikahiku, tapi kenapa dia malah, dia malah menduakanku seperti ini?

Aku terdiam kaku di tempat. Jin sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padaku. Dan yang lebih parah, dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah padaku! Pemuda itu cuek menatapku yang kini tak bergerak bak patung penjaga apartemen. Mereka kemudian meninggalkanku yang kesakitan dan terluka.

Aku hancur. Dadaku sesak. Ini begitu menyakitkan. _Kenapa Jin sekejam ini padaku?_

_-end of flash back-_

_._

_._

_Hanya air mata bicara_

_Tanda hati hancur terluka_

_._

_._

Aku mengurung diri di kamar. Berdiam memeluk kedua lututku di pojokan. Butiran air mata tiada berhenti menetes dari mataku. Entah sudah berapa jam aku terdiam, melamun dan menangis.

Aku seakan-akan tidak hidup dan juga tidak mati. Semalaman aku tidak tidur. Bulatan kantung hitam menghiasi mataku. Selama itu pula aku sama sekali tidak makan, dan juga tidak minum. Aku hanya terdiam membisu, seperti sebuah robot yang kehabisan baterai nya, atau sebuah bunga yang layu bersama tangkainya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, berarti bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Aku kemudian bergegas bersiap-siap menuju sekolah.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku memasuki kelas dengan ragu. Ku lihat dari kaca jendela, meja Jin kosong melompong. Tak ada blazer hitam kesayangannya ataupun tas selempangnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Jin memang benar-benar tidak ada di kelas, aku memberanikan diriku untuk ke masuk ke dalam.

Ku tatap meja pojok tempat Kazune duduk. Seperti meja Jin, meja Kazune pun saat ini kosong, tak ada sebuah benda di atasnya maupun di kursinya. _Apa Kazune tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi hari ini?_

Hh! Aku menghela nafas panjang. Micchi terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkanku karena hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak menangis, ataupun tersenyum di hadapan orang lain. Ya, aku sudah tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis sendirian karena aku tak ingin orang lain tahu kesedihanku.

_._

_._

_Kau masih saja menemani setia_

_Tiada Kau lelah akan keluhan_

_Tiada Kau marah karena bosan mendengarkanku yang telah melupakanMu_

_Aku melupakanMu..._

_._

_._

Aku tak tahan lagi, sore harinya, begitu pulang sekolah, aku langsung pulang ke rumah sembari menahan tangis. Seharian itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Bayangan Jin selalu muncul di pelupuk mataku. Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya, tapi di sisi lain, aku tak bisa pungkiri bahwa sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintainya, karena itu aku tak bisa melupakannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku ke tempat tidur. Aku menangis, meluapkan semua kesedihan yang ku rasakan. Ini berat, terlalu berat. Aku tak sanggup memikul ujian seberat ini!

Shii-chan kemudian menghampiriku. Dia melompat menaiki kasur dan mendekatiku. Ia elus-eluskan kepalanya ke tanganku. Aku kemudian menyeka air mataku.

"Shii-chan, apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyaku padanya. Dia semakin memanja kepadaku seraya mengeong,"Miaow, miaow,"

Bulir-bulir air mata kembali menetes keluar dari kedua bola mata zamrudku. Aku kembali menangis. Aku kemudian memeluk Shii-chan sangat erat. Dia terus mengeong seakan-akan ikut merasakan kesedihanku. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun tertidur.

.

.

Aku terbangun di tengah malam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.59. Aku kemudian segera mengambil air _wudhu _dan melaksanakan _shalat tahajud. _Pada malam itu, aku menangis bersimpuh di atas sajadah panjang yang ku bentang. Aku curahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Cukuplah Tuhan yang mendengar masalahku. Cukuplah Tuhan yang mengetahui perasaanku. Cukuplah Tuhan yang menguatkanku. Cukuplah Tuhan yang tahu dan mendengar tangis jerit pilu hatiku. Cukuplah Tuhan yang tahu sakitnya aku. Cukuplah Tuhan yang mengobati hatiku. Cukuplah Tuhan yang membalas semua perbuatan Jin. Cukuplah Tuhan...

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan masih menggunakan mukena pink bermotifkan kupu-kupu. Ku lihat jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Aku bergegas mengambil air _wudhu._

_._

_._

Benarlah firman Tuhan bahwa mengingatNya akan membuat hati tenang. Perasaanku jauh lebih baik setelah mengingat Tuhan.

.

.

Sore itu, sebuah kejutan tak terduga datang. Kazune mengirimiku sms dan mengajakku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lusa nanti. Ah, aku sangat tak sabar, setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan Jin dan me_refresh_ing pikiranku.

Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk hambaNya.

_._

_._

_Kini aku mengerti bahwa cintaMu saja yang tak akan pernah mengecewakanku..._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Sebiru Hari

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, ketemu lagi nih sama vea yang mau update cerita, inspirasi lagi lancar yeuh.. (tumben pisan).. Ah, lupakanlah, vea harap kalian akan suka dengan chapter ini (walau agak pendek).. Once more again, di sini vea kembali memakai **Sudut pandang Orang Pertama **dengan **Aku sebagai Kazune**..

Oke, bales review dulu ya..^^

**Kazune: **smoga akan terus pnasaran ya, biar rajin baca fanfic vea^^**  
><strong>

**Renton: **Maaf ya, vea udh sengaja dari awal mau nyisipin snandung nasyid yg ini.. maaf banget lagu stinky nya ngga bisa dipakai, tapi trimakasih banyak ya masukannya^^**  
><strong>

**Misda: **ah, masa? vea harap kau akan menyukai chapter ini^^**  
><strong>

**KK: **wah, trimakasih, vea senang^^**  
><strong>

**Ckck Vivi: **Gyaa, maaf, pengalaman pribadi yg sdikit d dramatisir.. hohoho^o^

Kemudian u/ para **Readers**, terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya amatiran vea, rajin-rajinlah me-review biar vea makin rajin meng-update.. hehehe XD

.

.

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

Nasyid

**Sebiru Hari © Aden EdCoustic**

.

.

_Sebiru hari ini..._

_Birunya bagai langit terang benderang_

_Sebiru hari kita bersama di sini_

_._

_._

Pagi ini adalah pagi terakhir di mana aku bisa bersama dengan Karin sebelum aku pergi ke Jerman. Sejujurnya aku sangat tegang. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 09.15, tapi Karin belum muncul juga. Berbagai pikiran negatif muncul di benakku.

_Bagaimana kalau Karin tidak datang? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia lupa? Atau mungkin dia ditimpa kecelakaan di tengah jalan? Atau jangan-jangan ada yang menculiknya di tengah jalan? Atau bahkan mungkin dia sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Kuga?_

Aku berusaha menepiskan pikiran negatif itu dan menggantinya dengan berbagai pikiran positif.

_Mungkin dia sedang di jalan, bisa saja dia telat bangun, atau mungkin sedang berdandan?_

Bayangan Kuga yang tengah berkencan dengan Karin tiba-tiba muncul dalam benakku. Argh! Akhirnya aku meraih ponselku dan menelepon Karin.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi. _The number you're calling is not active or in a different area. Please try again in a few minuete_,"

Nomornya tidak aktif! Aku semakin kalut dan galau! Ya, sangat galau! Jangan-jangan Karin sedang berkencan dengan Jin. Argh! Karin!

Tubuhku melemas. Mungkin dia ingkar lagi. Aku membalikkan tubuh, hendak memasuki rumah sakit hingga sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Kazune!" panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut dan merdu di telingaku. Aku spontan berbalik dan mendapati sosok Karin yang terlihat begitu feminim. Ia terlihat begitu manis dengan menggunakan kaus satin putih panjang dan rok pendek kotak-kotak. Rambut cokelat panjangnya ia kuncir 2 seperti biasa. Mungkin terlihat sederhana tapi sangat manis dan menarik. Terlebih, dia sama sekali tidak memakai make up!

"Maaf, aku telat ya, tadi aku beres-beres rumah dulu, hehe," ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Pergi sekarang yuk!" ajakku.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku kembali tersenyum. Aku kemudian memakaikan penutup mata padanya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya kembali. Dan lagi-lagi, aku hanya tersenyum. Aku kemudian membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Q-chan dengan segera kemudian membawa kami pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai!" sahutku seraya membuka pintu mobil. Aku kemudian membantu Karin untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Boleh ku lepas sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Ia terlihat semakin penasaran. Aku kemudian menuntunnya menyusuri jalan dan beberapa anak tangga.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit berjalan, aku kemudian membukakan penutup mata Karin.

_._

_._

_Seindah hari ini..._

_Indahnya bak permadani taman syurga_

_Seindah hati kita..._

_Walau kita kan berpisah_

_._

_._

Mata Karin membelalak kaget menatap pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia seakan tak percaya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

"Indah sekali..." pujinya. Tak salah aku memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat di mana aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk, masih dengan tatapan binar mata emeraldnya. Aku tersenyum. Tempat ini memang sangat indah, saat ini aku berada di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat besar, yang berisikan berjuta macam bunga dengan warna yang berbeda pula. Di ujung taman ini, kita bisa melihat pantai yang berada di bawah sebelah taman. Pesonanya benar-benar membuat siapa pun akan terhipnotis karenanya.

.

.

Kami kemudian menghabiskan waktu di sana dengan bermain, dan bersenang-senang. Dia terlihat begitu ceria. Senyumannya terlihat begitu manis. Aku ikut senang karenanya, walaupun aku akan berpisah dengannya seteah ini...

_._

_._

_Bukankah hati kita telah lama menyatu_

_Dalam tali kisah persahabatan Ilahi_

_._

_._

Aku memetikkan dua buah bunga lili putih yang terdapat di sana. Ku lambaikan tanganku agar Karin mendekatiku. Dia, seakan mengerti akan isyaratku lantas menghampiriku. Ku perintahkan ia untuk sedikit merunduk. Dia mengangguk. Di bawah sinar lembayung senja itu, aku menyisipkan kedua bunga itu di setiap kuncirannya. Wajahnya merona kemerahan. Begitu indah, begitu manis. Aku rasa, aku semakin mencintainya.

_._

_._

_Pegang erat tangan kita terakhir kalinya_

_Hapus air mata meski kita kan berpisah_

_._

_._

"Karin..." panggilku pelan.

"I... Iya?"

"Aku sangat menikmati hari ini. Terima kasih banyak ya," Dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat menikmatinya. Terima kasih juga,"

"A... Anu Karin..."

"Ada apa Kazune?"

"Sebenarnya... Aku..." Aku terbata-bata. Aku tak sanggup berkata padanya kalau aku akan pergi meninggalkannya meskipun aku tahu kalau aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

"Kau?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Jerman..."

"Eh?" Ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sangat terkejut. Ada sedikit gurat kekecewaan tergambar di sana.

"Ka... Kapan..?" tanyanya lagi.

"Malam ini..." jawabku lemas. Ku tatap wajahnya, ada butiran air mata keluar dari mata zamrudnya. Dia menangis! Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Ya, benar, dia menangis!

Aku kemudian memegang kedua tangannya yang halus.

"Jangan bersedih," sahutku seraya menghapuskan bulir-bulir air matanya dengan jari-jariku. Dia hanya terisak.

_._

_._

_Selamat jalan teman_

_Tetaplah berjuang_

_Semoga kita bertemu kembali_

_._

_._

Aku mengantarkan Karin hingga ke depan rumahnya. Selama di mobil, dia sama sekali tidak berkata-kata. Diam membisu tanpa senyuman terhias di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menikmati hari ini..." serunya dengan nada sedih. Aku jadi tak tega melihatnya muram seperti itu.

"Hei, kita kan masih mungkin bisa bertemu kembali..."

"Iya," ujarnya singkat dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian memasuki mobil.

"Karin..." panggilku sesaat setelah menutup pintu mobil.

"Ya?"

"Walau hanya sebentar, kenangan ini akan selalu ku kenang untuk selamanya," Mobilku kemudian melaju pergi menuju bandara. Di sana _otou-san _dan _okaa-san _sudah menungguku.

Aku kemudian meneteskan air mata. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Siapa yang tidak sedih karena harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat kita cintai?

Di tempat lain, tanpa ku ketahui, rupanya Karin pun menangis. Meneteskan air mata kepedihan yang mendalam.

_._

_._

_Kenang masa indah kita_

_Sebiru hari ini..._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : Menangislah Di Bahuku

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, vea datang lagi nih mau update, semoga kalian suka ya sama kelanjutannya ini, walau sedikit aneh, maksa dan juga, karena vea ngambilnya lagu-lagu nasyid, jadi di fanfic ini, **Karin dkk beragama Islam**.. Karena jujur, semenjak chapter 5, kisahnya lebih diinspirasi dari pengalaman vea sendiri.. Oh ya, satu lagi, vea peringatkan, di sini vea menggunakan **sudut pandang orang pertama **dengan **aku sebagai Karin**.. Oke deh, seperti biasa, bales yang review dulu ya..

**Kazune : **Makasih ya, iya, insya allah vea update sekilat mungkin.. Yang music of dream, sedang tidak ada inspirasi sama sekali, jadi kelihatannya akan lama update, semoga kamu suka update-an kali ini.. X3**  
><strong>

**Renton : **Mungkin saja, kita lihat saja nanti ya, insya allah, mohon dukungannya.. :3**  
><strong>

**Ckck Vivi : **Haha, iya ya, kalau ada gambar kayaknya akan lebih bagus karena vea kurang pandai mendeskripsikan, terima kasih sudah review :3

**No name : **Terima kasih banyak ya, ceritanya memang dibuat sad/angst :3**  
><strong>

**Kazusa : **Hehe, iya, terlalu singkat, ini udah vea update nih, review lagi ya.. Thanks :3

Selanjutnya juga u/ para **readers **yang ngga review, makasih ya udah mau baca karya amatiran vea. Vea harap kalian menikmatinya dan juga mereviewnya. Buat para **reviewers**, review lagi ya.. Hehe.. Vea nantikan review kalian..

.

.**  
><strong>

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

.

.

**Menangislah di Bahuku © Shaffix/Firdaus**

.

.

_Kau datang padaku seperti biasa_

_Ku sambut bahagia dengan tangan terbuka_

_Kau balas dengan senyuman seadanya_

_Ku tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda_

_._

_._

Aku menangis melepasnya pergi. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan laki-laki yang sangat berarti untukku? Dimulai dari Jin Kuga, sang penghancur hidupku. Dan kini, seorang laki-laki penting lain, yang sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabat harus pergi meninggalkanku di saat aku sangat berharap dia di sini. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya?

Aku tertunduk. Memasuki rumah dengan keadaan lunglai.

_Tuhan, aku tak sanggup memikul beban seberat ini..._

.

.

Sepanjang malam aku hanya terdiam melamun. Pikiranku entah ke mana. Aku berusaha tegar. Aku tidak menangis. Aku harus kuat, meski aku tahu aku tak kan mampu.

Tring! Tring! Terdengar suara _ringtone handphone _ku, menandakan ada sms masuk. Nomornya tidak di kenal. Kira-kira siapa ya? Ku baca perlahan sms itu.

_From : +6xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Subject : n_n_

_Hai, ini aku, Rika. Save no aku ya!_

_Reply this message_

Rika? Bagaimana dia tahu nomorku? Aku kemudian menyimpan nomornya dan lantas membalas sms nya.

_To : Rika_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?_

_Karin_

_Send this message_

Apa dia meminta nomorku dari Jin? Ah tidak, Jin adalah tipe pria yang selalu melindungi ceweknya. Dia akan senantiasa melindungi pacarnya dari orang-orang yang menyukainya. Termasuk aku. Dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Rika mengirim sms padaku karena Jin tidak ingin aku menyakiti perasaan gadis itu.

_From : Rika_

_Subject : sst!_

_Aku dapat saat ngutak-atik hp nya Kukug! Jangan bilang-bilang sama Kukug ya! Hei, waktu itu aku lihat kamu nangis, ngapain sih nangisin cowok yang bukan suami kamu? Sayang banget deh air matanya kebuang buat hal yang kayak gitu!_

_Reply this message_

Grrr! Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu padaku? Seakan-akan ingin berkata kalau Jin tidak akan pernah menjadi suamiku. Seakan-akan ingin berkata kalau Jin sudah sepenuhnya miliknya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bertambah sedih? Apa sih maunya dari perempuan ini?

_To : Rika_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Tenanglah, Jin sudah melarangku menghubunginya lagi_

_Send this message_

Tak lama kemudian, muncul balasan dari perempuan itu.

_From : Rika_

_Subject : Oh..._

_Eh, udah larut malam nih, sory ya, aku mau tidur duluan. Kukug bilang kalau aku tidur terlalu larut nanti akan susah hamil, ya gitu deh, repot jadinya..._

_Reply this message_

Aku mulai naik pitam. Ini cewek sengaja manas-manasin aku apa? Dia pikir Jin tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku, apa? Dengan mengeluarkan setiap amarah yang ada, aku kemudian memencet tombol ponselku dengan sangat keras saking kesalnya.

_To : Rika_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Tolong dong, ngga usah pamer! Bisa ngga sedikit ngehargain aku? Sakit tahu! Mengertilah sedikit..._

_Send this message_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama perempuan itu membalas pesan singkat dariku dengan kata-kata yang jauh lebih tajam.

_From : Rika_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Aku heran deh sama kamu. Berkali-kali dikhianatin dan disakitin Kukug, masih aja kamu cinta sama Kukug. Mungkin perasaanku sekarang belum besar, tapi lihat saja, perasaanku pada Kukug pasti akan melebihimu! Btw, waktu dulu kamu sama Kukug, kalian ada panggilan sayangnya ngga? n_n_

_Reply this message_

Brak! Ku lemparkan ponselku ke dinding. Dalam sekejap, ponselku pun hancur, pecah berkeping-keping. Aku kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku seraya meneteskan air mata.

_Tuhan, kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung semua ini? Kenapa?_

Aku benci! Aku benci Jin! Aku benci idola sampah itu! Pembohong! Penipu! Munafik! Aku benci! Aku benci Rika! Cewek bermuka tebal! Aku benci mereka!

_Tuhan, balas perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan padaku... Balas mereka sampai mereka merasakan hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang ku rasakan ini..._

_._

_._

Sinar mentari pagi menyilaukan kedua mataku. Aku langsup mengerjap, mencium kesegaran udara pagi. Ku tatap ponselku yang telah hancur. Mungkin lebih baik seperti itu. Dengan begitu, setidaknya perempuan menyebalkan itu tak akan menggangguku.

Aku kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

Bruk! Tanpa sengaja aku telah menabrak seseorang di lorong kelas saat pulang sekolah. Buku-bukunya jatuh berserakan bersama beberapa kertas yang bertebaran.

"_Go... Gomenasai..."_ ujarku seraya mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya yang terjatuh. Begitu pula dengannya.

"Tidak masalah kok, ah... Karin..." Ku tatap wajah orang yang ku tabrak tadi. Rambut cokelatnya yang sebahu tak asing lagi untukku. Ah, dia kan...

"Kirika-_senpai_!"

"Hai, apa kabar? Baru saja tadi pagi aku hendak menghubungimu tapi nomormu tidak aktif. Apa kau mengganti nomor?" tanya gadis jurusan kimia murni Seiei _University _itu. Aku terdiam, mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Ka... Kakak..."

_._

_._

_Kau hanya diam seribu bahasa_

_Hanya matamu yang coba berbicara_

_Bahwa saat ini hatimu terluka_

_Kau tahu ku ada di sini untukmu_

_._

_._

Kirika-_senpai _membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah. Kami sengaja duduk di bagian dekat rerimbunan pohon agar tidak terlalu banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami. Aku hanya terdiam menahan segala rasa sakit di hatiku. Kak Kirika seakan mengerti dan dengan setia menantiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Karin..." panggilnya setelah hampir 10 menit suasana hening di antara kami.

"I... Iya?" tanyaku dengan menyembunyikan nada sedih. Aku berusaha untuk tegar tapi rasanya, semua ini terlalu berat untukku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

_._

_._

_Mencoba tak berkedip, menahan tegar di ujung mata_

_Hingga kau pun tak kuasa, berderailah air mata_

_Dalam pelukku kau curahkan semua_

_._

_._

"Jin... Jin... Jin..." ujarku terbata-bata. Aku semakin berusaha untuk terus tegar. Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku tak boleh membuat Kak Kirika khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Jin? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kirika-_senpai._

"Dia... Dia... Dia menduakanku," Aku sudah tak tahan. Deraian air mata yang sudah susah payah ku tahan di ujung pelupuk mataku kini mulai mengalir turun membasahi kedua pipiku.

"_Senpai..."_ Aku kemudian memeluk Kak Kirika. Aku curahkan semua, aku ungkapkan semua yang terjadi.

_._

_._

_Menangislah, kadang manusian terlalu sombong tuk menangis_

_Lalu untuk apa air mata telah dicipta? Bukan hanya bahagia yang ada di dunia_

_Menangislah di bahuku, kau berikanku kepercayaan_

_Bahwa laramu adalah haru biruku, karena aku adalah sahabatmu_

_Menangislah... Menangislah..._

_._

_._

Kak Kirika diam termenung mendengarkan ceritaku. Dengan setia, dia menantiku dengan sabar dalam merangkai kata mencurahkan semuanya. Sesekali dia mengusap-usap kepalaku. Rasanya seperti berada dalam dekapan seorang ibu. Begitu menghangatkan, begitu nyaman.

"Aku mengerti, pasti berat sekali rasanya," ujarnya setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku. Aku hanya mengangguk di dekapannya seraya mengeluarkan buliran air mata. "Tapi, walau begitu, aku sangat salut pada Karin. Karin perempuan yang tangguh," pujinya dengan tulus. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kirika-_senpai _jauh lebih tangguh dariku. Setidaknya Kirika-_senpai _tidak akan menangis karena hal seperti ini," ujarku. Kak Kirika kemudian tersenyum menatapku. Kedua bola mata _green emerald _ku kini berhadapan dengan kedua boa mata _crymsson _nya.

"Karin perempuan tangguh kok. Walaupun merasa sakit, walau berkali-kali dikhianati, berkali-kali terluka, Karin sama sekali tidak bunuh diri,"

"Umh... Umh..."

Kak Kirika kemudian mengusap-usap kepalaku. Dia memang sangat dewasa dan begitu mengagumkan. Kalem dan tenang. Tidak pernah mengeluh, ramah, murah senyum, juga sangat baik. Dia terkadang terasa seperti kakakku, terkadang seperti seorang guru, terkadang bagaikan seorang ibu untukku, terkadang seperti sahabat dan terkadang seperti seorang adik.

"Kak, apakah salah kalau Karin tidak bisa memaafkan Jin dan Rika? Apakah salah kalau Karin tidak bisa memaafkan mereka yang tidak meminta maaf pada Karin, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah telah menyakiti Karin sampai seperti ini? Apakah salah?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Kak Kirika kembali tersenyum.

"Hidup ini belajar. Belajar bersyukur meski kekurangan. Belajar taat meski berat. Belajar ikhlas meski sulit. Belajar memaafkan meski menyakitkan. Maafkanlah mereka, maka hatimu akan terasa jauh lebih ringan. Kalau Karin tidak memaafkan mereka, Karin akan jauh semakin terluka. Biarlah Tuhan yang membalas mereka. Yakinilah bahwa semua ini yang terbaik yang telah Tuhan berikan untuk Karin..." Aku kemudian tersenyum getir.

"Dan, perbanyaklah beribadah kepada Tuhan. Dekatkanlah diri kepadaNya. Ingatlah Dia setiap saat, kapanpun, dan di mana pun kau berada. Mungkin saja Tuhan merasa cemburu karena selama ini Karin jauh lebih mencintai Jin dibanding mencintai Tuhan. Ingat, Tuhan itu Maha Pencemburu lho," lanjutnya. Aku tersentak. Kak Kirika benar. Kata-katanya langsung tepat sasaran. Mungkin Tuhan bermaksud menegurku karena yang ku pikirkan selama ini selalu saja hawa nafsu dan kenikmatan dunia.

_Tuhan, ampuni hambaMu yang hina dina ini..._

Aku sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Kak Kirika. Dia sahabat terbaik. Selalu mau mengerti dan tak kenal lelah mengingatkanku di saat aku salah. Terima kasih kak...

_._

_._

_Menangislah di bahuku, ku di sini untukmu_

_Menangislah di bahuku, karena ku sahabatmu_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review please?**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8 : Jangan Bersedih

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea datang buat update lagi, hohoho~! Vea harap kalian suka ya -walau sedikit pendek. Semoga ini dapat sedikit menyegarkan tenggorokan kalian yang haus akan update-an vea #Plak PD amat. Oke deh, _fisrt, _bales yang ngereview dulu yak~!

**Ckck Vivi : **Yak, saya setuju dengan anda -berapi-api karena ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi, wkwk.**  
><strong>

**Renton : **Ya begitulah Rika.. -naon sih ve?- Hehe, insya allah akan terus semangat~! ^0^9**  
><strong>

**Strawberrycuppycake : **Whoa, so really really thank you, i hope you like and enjoy my story :)**  
><strong>

**NN : **Iya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, soalnya genrenya angst, dan suasana hati saya pun sedang angst, jadi, karena terbawa perasaan, fanfic nya pun diharapkan bisa meneteskan air mata pembacanya #Plak Jahat amat nih author bikin menderita tokoh-tokoh fanfic nya**  
><strong>

**Kazune : **Update nya ngga tentu sih, kalau lagi pingin update ya update kalau males ya males, gimana mood, dan yang penting sih, gimana review, kalau udah dapet 5 review, vea jadi semangat dan langsung update kilat. Kalau belum dapat 5 review, vea suka males update.. #Plak

Yak~! Segitulah, mudah-mudahan kalian bisa sedikit terhibur oleh balesann review vea yang mungkin hari ini sedikit GaJe (maklum, lagi dapet kabar buruk), Oh ya, satu lagi buat para **readers**, makasih banget udah mau baca fanfic vea yang GaJe ini, mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya, saya nantikan reviewnya #Plak

Oh ya, 1 again -dari tadi satu lagi, satu lagi terus-, sabar bu, sabar pak, cuma mau ngasih pengumuman kalau di chapter 8 ini, **Kazune masih di luar negeri**, selain itu juga vea menggunakan **sudut pandang orang pertama **dengan **Aku sebagai Karin**. Yak, segitu aja cuap-cuap dari vea, selamat menikmati chapter 8. Hohoho~! Review ya, jangan lupa! #Plak

.

.**  
><strong>

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

.

.

**Jangan Bersedih © EdCoustic**

.

.

_Dunia ini masih seluas yang kau impikan_

_Tak perlu kau simpan luka itu sedalam yang kau rasa_

_._

_._

Aku masih tak bersemangat menjalani hari. Tapi setidaknya, kini aku telah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku kini sudah bisa tersenyum di hadapan semua orang, meskipun setelah itu, aku biasa menangis di kamar sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi semakin sering menemui Kak Kirika. Mahasiswi jurusan kimia itu senantiasa menyemangatiku dan membuatku bisa sedikit beroptimis kembali, menjadi seorang Karin Hanazono yang selama ini dikenal sebagai gadis periang.

Miyon pun kelihatannya mengkhawatirkanku. Dia pun sudah tahu tentang masalahku dengan Jin. Dia begitu marah saat mengetahuinya. Dia merasa bahwa Jin telah begitu menyakitiku yang notabene nya adalah sahabat gadis berambut hijau _tosca _itu.

Tak pernah berhenti ia pun selalu menyemangatiku. Dia senantiasa berkata seperti ini padaku,"Karin, sudahlah, lupakan cowok kurang ajar seperti dia! Dasar munafik, ngga tahu diri! Ku do'akan semoga kamu bisa mendapat cowok lain yang lebih baik, lebih pintar dan lebih ganteng daripada idola sampah itu!" Dia terdengar begitu emosional saat mengatakannya.

Miyon, Miyon... Terima kasih sudah mau menyemangatiku.

Aku tahu, sebenarnya Miyon begitu marah karena dia tahu kalau semua ini Jin yang memulai. Sejujurnya, aku memang menyukai Jin saat awal-awal aku mengenalnya. Tapi, aku menyembunyikan perasaan itu darinya karena aku tahu kalau dia dan aku begitu jauh berbeda. Antara bumi dan langit. Dia begitu populer dan aku? Aku hanyalah siswi biasa. Tapi, suatu hari, dia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berkata padanya bahwa aku menerimanya atau menolaknya. Aku hanya memintanya untuk menunggu. Semenjak itu, dia mulai sering menyapaku lebih dulu. Aku semakin dekat dengannya. Hingga suatu hari, dia memintaku untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan di situlah aku baru menyatakan perasaanku yang selama ini terpendam indah di dasar lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Bukankah sangat menyebalkan? Dia yang lebih dulu menembakku dan sekarang dia sendiri yang mengakhiri semua ini dengan begitu kejam? Dia pikir aku ini robot apa, yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hati?

Ugh! Aku semakin kesal jika mengingatnya! Aku benci padanya!

_._

_._

_Memang ada waktu agar kau bisa kembali semula_

_Percayalah padaku kita kan bisa melewatinya_

_._

_._

Micchi menemaniku pulang hari ini. Dia hendak mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah karena khawatir akan keadaanku. Tapi, di tengah jalan, ia mengajakku menuju sebuah taman.

.

.

Taman itu tidak begitu sepi dan tidak pula begitu ramai. Orang-orang rata-rata hanya sekedar berlalu lalang di sekitar tempat itu, atau hanya sekedar menatap berbagai macam bunga yang tertata begitu indah.

Micchi kemudian mentraktirku es krim. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya. Tapi, sahabatku yang satu ini memang begitu pandai merayuku. Akhirnya aku pun menerimanya.

Kami kemudian duduk-duduk di sebuah kursi taman serayamengobrol kecil dan menatap ribuan bunga yang berwarna-warni. Rerimbunan pohon di sekeliling taman membuat udara taman itu terasa sejuk dan rindang.

Tiba-tiba, aku... Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin pulang. Aku tiba-tiba teringat akan Jin. Dulu kami pernah mengunjungi sebuah kebun raya bunga bersama-sama. Dan taman ini mengingatkanku pada kenangan indah itu.

Micchi seakan-akan tahu akan perasaanku. Dia menatap lekat wajahku.

_._

_._

_Jangan bersedih oh kawanku, aku masih ada di sini_

_Semua pasti kan berlalu, aku kan selalu bersamamu_

_._

_._

"Karin..." panggilnya lembut. Dia tidak terlihat seperti Micchi yang biasa aku kenal di sekolah. Karakternya saat ini terkesan jauh lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

"Eh... I... Iya?"

"Apa kau teringat akan Jin?" tanyanya cemas. Aku hanya tersenyum getir seraya menahan agar air mataku tidak mengalir keluar dan usahaku gagal. Air mataku sudah tak dapat ku tampung di kedua pelupuk mata ini. Dia mengalir jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, ku mohon! Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka seperti ini..." ujarnya seraya menghapus air matamu. Aku semakin tak dapat menahan tangisan ini.

_._

_._

_Jalan hidup tak selamanya indah, ada suka ada duka_

_._

_._

"Karin..." panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dia memegang lembut kedua tanganku. Tangannya yang besar begitu hangat. Aku tak menyangka Micchi yang biasanya ceria, blak-blakan dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan bisa sedewasa ini.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Deg! Apa tadi dia bilang? Dia menyukaiku? Micchi menyukaiku?

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan aku akan melindungimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka lebih dari ini. Aku akan mengembalikan kembali semua senyumanmu itu. Mungkin ini ide gila tapi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku akan menyembuhkan semua lukamu itu," lanjutnya kemudian. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Umh... Emh..."

"Emh, lupakan saja, sudah ku bilang itu ide gila. Hahaha..." ujarnya kemudian. Aku jadi bimbang. Micchi sungguh-sungguh ngga ya?

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku? Sungguh-sungguh ingin berpacaran denganku?" tanyaku kemudian. Dia tersenyum menatap lembut ke arahku.

"Tentu aku sungguh-sungguh. Tapi itu sebuah ide gila bagimu kan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan seraya berkata,"Mau di coba?"

"Apa?"

"Kita pacaran,"

"Baiklah,"

Kami kemudian pulang. Micchi menggandeng tanganku sampai ke rumah. Tak lupa dia menyuruhku untuk jangan terlambat makan. Dia begitu perhatian. Ah, dia memang sahabatku tersayang.

_._

_._

_Jalani semua yang kau rasakan, kita pasti bisa_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Ku Bisa

**a/n:** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea dateng mau update lagi, :D apa kalian menantikan cerita ini? Oke-lah, ngga usah banyak basa-basi (lagi ngga mood bercanda), pertama-tama vea bales review dulu ya-!

**Ckck Vivi : **Vea ngga marah kok, itu hak Vivi mau suka atau tidak, kesan yang Vivi dapatkan seperti itu ya? Sebenarnya, pada chapter 8, ada makna tersendiri mengapa Karin langsung menerima Micchi. Pertama, karena Karin ingin dia bisa bangkit, melupakan Jin, (obat dari patah hati adalah jatuh cinta). Kedua, Karin ingin belajar untuk mencintai seseorang yang mencintainya. Justru, karena Karin menerima Micchi, akan ada pertentangan/konflik batin Karin. Begitulah..^^

**Hirokawa : **Kazune akan pulang di chapter ini^^

**Renton : **Iya, begitulah. Kazune akan pulang di chapter ini, yosh, terima kasih untuk semangatnya^^

**MCV : **Terima kasih, vea jadi terharu (T.T), iya, insya allah vea usahakan ceritanya lebih panjang lagi ya^^ Penyakit Kazune? Masih dirahasiakan :D

**NN : **Ah, terima kasih. Kazune nya pulang di chapter ini lho~!^^

**Kazune : **Yup, rencana awal chapter ini memang akan dibuat kembali pada sudut pandang pertama dengan aku sebagai Kazune, karena Kazune nya pulang di chapter ini, semoga kamu suka ya :D

Oke deh, makasih ya, yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi ya, kemudian, terima kasih juga untuk para **readers **yang udah mau baca karya amatiran vea ini. Oh ya, di chapter ini vea menggunakan **sudut pandang orang pertama **dengan **aku sebagai Kazune**.

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

.

.

**Ku Bisa © Haris Isa**

.

.

_Suatu hari ku ingin mencoba satu kali lagi_

_Wujudkan mimpi yang dulu sempat memudar terhenti_

_._

_._

Aku tersenyum senang. Kata _otou-san, _besok aku sudah boleh pulang ke Jepang. Waw, berarti mulai besok aku bisa menemui Karin lagi. Apalagi, kini ku rasa keadaanku semakin membaik. Ah, aku harap bisa diberi waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bersama Karin.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, _okaa-san _menyambutku dengan penuh suka. Raut wajah kebahagiaan dan kecemasan tersemat jelas di wajahnya. Ia langsung memelukku, begitu erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskanku pergi. Aku tahu, ibu merindukanku, sangat merindukanku dan begitu pula denganku, aku sangat merindukannya. Seminggu meninggalkan Jepang bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi kami.

Ayah bilang aku sudah boleh sekolah lusa nanti. Ah, bahagianya. Aku jadi tak sabar. Aku ingin segera bertemu Karin. Aku ingin melihat kembali senyumannya yang indah itu.

.

.

Kejutan Tuhan kembali menyapaku. Karin datang menjengukku. Aku sangat senang. Ku sambut dia dengan gembira.

Tapi...

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Karin kini terlihat lebih kurus. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusam. Senyuman manis tak lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu lesu. Seakan-akan lelah menjalani hidup. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu. Rasa senangku kini berubah dengan kekecewaan dan kegundahan. Ada apa dengannya? Aku tak suka dia seperti ini. Membuat hatiku terasa teriris. Rasanya menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah lebih baik kok. Terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungiku. Oh ya, kau tahu darimana aku sudah kembali ke Jepang?" tanyaku heran.

"Umh, hanya menebak. Tadinya aku mau bertanya pada Kazusa kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang, rupanya kau sudah pulang," jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Ku lihat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, seperti hendak menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan duduk di hadapannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengelus pelan kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku lagi. Ku tatap wajahnya. Ia menangis. Aku semakin khawatir.

"Ma... Maaf... A... Aku..." Dia terisak-isak. Aku mengusap-usap punggungnya seraya menunggunya merangkai kata-kata dan menyampaikannya padaku.

"Maaf... Datang-datang aku malah... Malah seperti... Seperti ini... Hiks... Hiks..." Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Aku semakin khawatir padanya.

"Ceritakanlah, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu," ujarku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul, seraya menahan tegar agar air matanya tidak mengalir keluar.

"Aku putus dengan Jin..."

Deg! Aku sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Terakhir yang ku ketahui hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Mereka selalu terlihat mesra, semakin mesra malah setiap harinya.

Aku tak tahu ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk. Kabar baik karena dengan begini aku bisa mengejar cintaku. Tapi, ini juga kabar buruk karena hal ini menyebabkan Karin begitu terluka dan seperti sekarang ini, tak bergairah menjalani hidup.

_._

_._

_Ku tahu aku akan susah payah lagi_

_Mungkin inilah untuk yang terakhir lagi_

_._

_._

"Kok? Apa yang terjadi? Ku kira selama ini hubunganmu dengan Kuga baik-baik saja," tanyaku heran. Karin sedikit menyeka kedua air matanya dengan _tissue _yang ku beri padanya.

"Dia... Dia... Dia menduakanku... Padahal dia... Dia telah melamarku... Dan... Dan dia bilang kalau selama ini dia hanya... Hanya bersandiwara... Hanya pura-pura padaku..." jawabnya terbata-bata diiringi tangis jerit pilu hatinya. Ku lihat dia begitu terluka. Aku jadi merasa ikut tersakiti. Tega sekali Kuga berbuat seperti itu pada Karin.

"Karin..." Ku pegang kedua tangannya yang halus. Karin masih sesenggukan. Kedua bola mata _emerald _nya terlihat sedikit sembab. Hatiku rasanya teriris menatap dia yang saat ini begitu menderita.

"Kalau ada masalah lagi, kalau kau terluka, hubungi saja aku. Kapanpun aku akan siap mendengarkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu," ujarku seraya menyeka air matanya. Dia kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman pahit. Aku tahu dia masih ingin menangis. Hatinya saat ini begitu terluka.

"Terima kasih, Kazune. Kau seorang sahabat yang baik," ujarnya kemudian. "Aku pulang dulu ya, besok aku akan mampir lagi," lanjutnya.

"Besok aku akan sekolah,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku akan menunggumu..."

Cklek! Pintu kamarku pun ditutupnya. Dia pergi, meninggalkan kediamanku dengan hati yang masih pilu. Aku prihatin melihatnya.

Karin, tidakkah kau sadar? Di sini ada orang lain yang selalu memikirkanmu. Di sini ada orang lain yang senantiasa mencintaimu. Di sini ada orang lain yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan orang itu adalah aku. Apakah perasaanku padamu belum kau sadari juga?

_._

_._

_Sungguh aku masih mau meneruskan liku yang pernah ku daki tuk gapai mentari_

_Bila memang tak untukku, setidaknya aku pun telah mencoba sedaya jiwa raga_

_Ku bisa... Ku bisa... Ku bisa..._

_._

_._

Kini, aku bertekad akan menyembuhkan luka Karin. Aku akan berusaha mengobati hatinya dengan perasaanku ini, tekadku. Ku tanamkan begitu kuat dalam hati. Akan ku kembalikan senyuman Karin.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku dengan semangat bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Hari ini giliran Himeka yang menemaniku berangkat ke sekolah dengan naik mobil. Dia terlihat begitu manis. Hiasan rambut yang ku beri untuknya sebagai buah tangan dari Jerman dipakainya. Dia tersenyum, terlihat begitu ceria.

Di mobil, dia berceloteh sendiri tentang mimpinya. Sesekali Q-chan menanggapinya. Sementara aku hanya melamun memikirkan Karin seraya menatap jalanan.

"Kazune-chan, hari ini aku akan ujian matematika, do'akan aku ya," ujarnya seraya menarik-narik jubah hitam sekolahku.

"Hn," jawabku singkat seraya menganggukan kepala.

"Oh iya, Kazune-chan, yang kemarin itu siapa? Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu? Apa dia pacarmu?" tanyanya dengan ceria. Mau tak mau aku harus mendengarkan serta menjawab setiap ocehannya.

"Dia Karin Hanazono, teman sekelasku, dan aku bukan pacarnya," jawabku singkat, padat dan jelas. Aku sedang malas berbicara saat ini. Yang ku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Karin. Aku bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerangku kemarin malam.

"Karin Hanazono? Ah, pacar Jin Kuga, idola itu ya? Pantas rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya. Umh, tapi dia kasihan ya? Kalau tidak salah mereka sudah putus kan? Dan setahuku, saat ini Jin Kuga menjalin kasih dengan Rika Karasuma," celutuknya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah kata,"Oh..."

.

.

Di kelas, ku lihat Karin sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda berambut cokelat. Kedua bola matanya berbeda warna. Yang satu berwarna violet, sementara yang satunya berwarna biru safir, seperti kedua bola mataku. Ah, aku ingat pemuda itu, dia yang menolongku saat aku dikerubungi banyak siswi. Kalau tak salah namanya Michiru Nishikiori. Aku lantas menghampiri mereka.

"_Ohayou_, Karin, Nishikiori-san..." sapaku ramah. Mereka tersenyum ke arahku.

"_Ohayou_, Kazune-kun..." jawab mereka kompak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Nishikiori kemudian.

"Ah, aku sudah lebih baik," jawabku seadanya. Sebenarnya, selama di Jerman, ayah sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tentang kondisiku. Apakah baik ataukah buruk? Tapi rasanya aku sudah sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah..." ujarnya ramah. Aku tersenyum. Pria itu pun membalas senyumanku dengan lembut.

"Ah, kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Karin begitu melihat keakraban kami berdua. Nishikiori mengangguk seraya tersenyum cerah menatap Karin.

"Ya, hanya saja waktu itu perkenalan singkat karena aku sedang terburu-buru, hendak menuju ruang guru," ujar Nishikiori kemudian.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu terlalu mendetail mengenalkan Micchi pada Kazune. Kazune, dia ini pacarku yang sekarang. Kami baru jadian beberapa hari yang lalu," terang Karin.

Deg! Aku begitu kaget mendengar perkataannya itu.

_._

_._

_Tanpa pengorbanan, tiada kemenangan_

_._

_._

Pusing lagi-lagi kembali mendera kepalaku. Haruskah mimpiku terhenti lagi? Aku hanya ingin Karin membalas perasaanku, meski sebentar, setidaknya sebelum aku akan dipanggil Tuhan.

.

.

Ku lihat Karin sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan berduaan bersama Nishikiori di kursi taman halaman sekolah. Mereka tidak terlihat semesra saat Karin berpacaran dengan Kuga. Mereka hanya sekedar berbincang, sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Rasanya, mereka terkesan seperti sepasang sahabat dibanding dengan sepasang kekasih.

Jujur saja, aku cemburu, aku juga ingin merasakannya. Namun, ku lihat Karin sudah bisa sedikit tertawa dan tersenyum saat bersama Nishikiori. Mungkin ada baiknya ku korbankan perasaanku ini untuk kebahagiaan Karin.

Aku kemudian melenggang meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebuah sinyuman simpul terhias di wajahku. Biarlah, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk kebahagiaan Karin, meski aku harus mengorbankan seluruh perasaan dan sedaya jiwa raga yang ku punya.

_._

_._

_Ku yakin Tuhan merencanakan satu kemenangan yang lebih indah di depan sana_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10 : Hikmah

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, ketemu lagi sama Vea yang dateng buat update fic Senandung Cinta~! Apakah kalian sangat menantikannya? #Plak Oke-lah tak perlu banyak cing-cong, **readers **pun udah pada ngga sabar kan? #Plak #PeDe amat. Oke, abaikan, saya sedang mencoba u/ bercanda -garing ah ve-. Ya sudahlah, sebelum terjadi kerusuhan, vea bales yang **reviews **dulu ya :D

**SakuraAoi : **Iya, sekarang Karin sedang jadian ama Micchi. Hihi, vea sendiri ngga tahu kapan fic ini tamat #Plak :D

**Renton : **Yup, sakit atau ngga nya masih di rahasiakan, hehe... Mungkin saja Karin akan berpacaran dengan Kazune, do'akan saja ya^^ dan terima kasih banyak dukungannya^^

**Kazune : **Nanti lah, biar kalian semua pada penasaran akan penyakit Kazune, ciri-cirinya Kazune sakit parah dan kronis, silahkan tebak sendiri hehe.. Vea udah update lho^^

**Evelyn : **Iya, tapi zaman sekarang jarang ada cowok seperti dia, ini udah update, kelamaan ngga update nya?^^

**Shihui : **Makasih review nya, maaf belum vea confirm, kalau fb, biasanya vea online di handphone, jadi kadang ngga sempet buat lihat yang nge-add, nanti insya allah vea confirm, maaf ya :D

**Hirokawa : **Hm... Apakah chapter yang 10 ini sudah cukup panjang untuk Hirokawa-chan? Makasih ya^^

**NN : **Wah, pada kangen ya sama Kazune? Hehe.. ^^

**MCV : **Whua, makasih banyak ya, chapter kali ini pun masih menggunakan sudut pandang Kazune kok. Hehe, vea juga sebenarnya cerewet kalau sama orang yang udah kenal akrab mah, kalau yang belum kenal deket mah pada ngiranya vea pendiem.. Makasih dukungannya.. :D

**strawberrycuppycake : **Yup, semoga kau suka chapter ini^^

Oke deh, makasih banyak ya buat yang udah review, vea sangat hargai itu, kritikan, dukungan, review, komentar, dan apapun itu, saya anggap sebagai dukungan atas fic ini dan saya sangat berterima kasih banyak u/ semua dukungan itu. Vea juga sangat berterima kasih u/ para **readers **yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic vea yang amatiran ini. Vea harap kalian bisa menikmatinya, mengambil hikmahnya dan sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membacanya. Dan vea lagi, di chapter kali ini pun vea menggunakan **sudut pandang orang pertama **dengan **aku sebagai Kazune**. Selamat menikmati~!

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

.

.

**Hikmah © Tashiru**

.

.

_Pasti ini terasa begitu menyakitkan_

_Saat kau kehilangan sesuatu yang kau sayang_

_Bila kau tak tahu mungkin itu yang terbaik_

_Ada rahasia terindah yang dinginkan Nya_

_._

_._

Aku pikir dengan bersama Nishikiori, Karin akan kembali bangkit dan bahagia, tapi rupanya dugaanku itu salah besar, meleset 180 derajat! Siang itu, aku tak sengaja menemui Karin. Aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Di tengah jalan, aku melihat sosok Karin yang tengah terdiam merenung di kursi taman dekat sebuah pohon sakura besar.

"Stop!" seruku spontan pada Q-chan. Q-chan kemudian mengerem mendadak mobil keluargaku.

"Ada apa, tuan muda?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku mau ke taman dulu sebentar," jawabku seraya hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Tapi tuan, tuan bisa sakit lagi,"

"Tenanglah, hanya sebentar, aku cuma mau menemui temanku," sahutku seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuk kananku ke arah kursi tempat Karin.

"Baiklah tuan. Tapi jangan lama-lama," ujarnya pasrah. Aku mengangguk seraya berlari menghampiri Karin.

.

.

Ku tatap kedua bola mata Karin. Bening dan gelap. Tatapannya kosong. Ini bukan Karin yang biasanya. Dan aku tahu siapa orang yang menyebabkan Karin menjadi seperti itu. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jin Kuga. Pria berambut hitam dan bermata kuning seperti kucing liar itu memang terlalu, menyakiti Karin sampai seperti ini. Aku tak tahan melihatnya.

Aku kemudian duduk di samping Karin. Aku sedikit menggoncangkan tubuhnya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan mimpi buruknya.

"Karin... Karin..."

"Ah... Ka... Kazune? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanyanya heran. Kelihatannya dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Baru saja. Kenapa kau melamun di sini? Tidak bersama Nishikiori?" Dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Menangislah," ujarku singkat. Dia tersentak menatapku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak perlu berwajah berpura-pura kuat seperti itu di hadapanku. Kau sebenarnya ingin menangis kan? Apa kau teringat Kuga?" Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sudah ku duga. Dugaanku benar. Dia kelihatannya berpura-pura tegar. Dia selalu bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa di hadapan orang banyak, padahal sebenarnya ia membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi, teman sepenanggungan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu adalah yang terbaik untukmu, camkan itu baik-baik ke dalam pikiran dan hatimu. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang," pamitku seraya meninggalkannya yang masih termenung menatapku dengan mata zamrud yang berkaca-kaca.

Aku lantas menaiki mobil. Dari balik jendela, ku lihat Karin sedang merenungi perkataanku, dan mobil pun langsung melaju.

_._

_._

_Ku hanya ingin agar engkau bisa pahami_

_Memaknai yang terjadi dengan tulus hati_

_Meski ku akui tak mudah untuk terima_

_Segala yang telah menjadi ketetapan Nya_

_._

_._

Aku menatap hujan yang turun dari balik jendela. Rintiknya menghapus kabut yang menempel di jendela kamarku. Aku terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, tidak ku pikirkan hujan yang semakin lama semakin menderas.

Petir menggelegar, saling bersahut-sahutan, seakan-akan hendak menyadarkanku dari alam bawah sadarku. Huf! Karin... Karin... Karin... Gadis berambut cokelat manis itu selalu muncul di pikiranku. Semakin hari aku semakin memikirkannya. Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja ya? Apa dia masih menangis?

Sebuah bayangan Karin bunuh diri meloncat dari atap gedung apartemen tiba-tiba terlintas dari pikiranku. Ah, masa sih? Karin kan bukan orang yang sampai berani melakukan itu. Dia kan gadis yang ceria. Tapi, bagaimana kalau iya? Bukankah kemarin dia seperti tidak bergairah menjalani hidup? Apa dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya? Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! Terdengar suara getar ponselku yang ku taruh di meja. Sebuah nomor asing tercantum di sana. Kira-kira siapa ya? Ada perlu apa?

"Hallo?" sapaku saat ku jawab panggilan itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pria di seberang sana, dengan nada khawatir dan tergesa-gesa.

"Hallo? Kazune? Apa kau melihat Hanazono-san?" tanyanya. Suaranya seperti suara Nishikiori.

"Siapa ini ya?"

"Michiru Nishikiori,"

"Oh, Nishikiori... Memangnya Karin belum pulang? Tadi aku melihatnya di taman,"

"Terima kasih. Iya, Hanazono tidak dapat ku hubungi, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Apalagi di luar hujan turun dengan sangat deras, petirnya juga begitu menggelegar,"

Deg! Ponselku terjatuh dari genggamanku. Apa Karin baik-baik saja?

Aku kemudian berlari seraya mengambil mantelku. Ibu hendak mencegahku, namun beliau tak dapat mengejarku yang sudah berlari menuju taman tempat di mana aku bertemu Karin tadi. Ku dengar sayup-sayup ibu menyuruh Q-chan untuk membawaku pulang, namun aku sengaja melewati gang-gang kecil agar mobil keluarga kami tidak dapat melaluinya.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman, aku gelagapan mencari Karin. Ku tengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya sekumpulan burung-burung kenari yang tengah berlindung di sarangnya yang berada di atas pohon.

_Karin, kau di mana?_

Aku kemudian kembali berlari, kali ini menuju kediaman Karin. Ku pencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali. Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Aku semakin kalut. Karena tak sabar, ku dobrak saja pintu rumahnya. Ku teriakkan nama Karin, tak ada sahutan. Ku cari dia ke setiap ruangan. Namun, semua itu nihil. Tak ku dapati jua Karin.

Aku kemudian menuju lantai 2, tapi tak ku dapati Karin. Namun, saat aku menatap ke arah balkon, ku lihat sesosok perempuan sedang membawa tali tambang dan mengikatnya. Itu Karin, ya, Karin! Tak salah lagi. Untuk apa dia membawa tali? Jangan-jangan dia berniat gantung diri! Tidak!

Aku lantas berlari menghampirinya. Ku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tubuhku sedikit menggigil kedinginan, hujan deras yang turun membasahi tubuh kami berdua.

"Jangan bunuh diri! Aku tahu ini berat, ditipu oleh seseorang yang sangat dicintai, tapi, jangan kau pikir ini akhir dari segalanya. Ku mohon, jangan akhiri hidupmu yang indah hanya karena ini. Aku saja yang mempunyai penyakit kronis dan parah sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk terus bertahan hidup, masa kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena masalah cinta?" ujarku bertubi-tubi.

"He... Hei, hei... Siapa bilang aku mau bunuh diri?" tanya Karin heran. Ia kemudian menatap ke arahku.

"Aku kan sedang membetulkan tali jemuran yang rusak karena angin kencang," lanjutnya.

Ha? APA? GUBRAK! Aku pikir dia mau gantung diri, rupanya dia sedang membetulkan tali jemuran. Duh, malunya! Wajahku memerah. Aku menunduk. Tak sanggup aku menatap kedua bola matanya. Dia terkekeh menertawakanku.

"Uh, ini tidak lucu!" keluhku dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dia tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ah, payah! Aku sangat malu karenanya!

"Kau basah kuyup," ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum masam.

"Gara-gara siapa coba?" sahutku kemudian. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang kebingungan. Ingin ku cubit pipinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Mau ku buatkan sup _miso_?" tawarnya. Hm, ku pikir tidak buruk juga. Dingin dingin begini paling enak makan atau minum sesuatu yang hangat. Apalagi buatan dari sang pujaan hati. Aku mengangguk takzim. Dia kemudian pergi ke dapur.

Aku lantas duduk di sebuah ruangan kecil yang akan kau temui langsung begitu keluar dari balkon untuk memasuki rumah. Sebuah meja kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berdiri tegak di sana. Di sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa bantal berukuran besar. Di samping kiri meja, terdapat sebuah rak buku yang berisi berbagai macam benda. Selain buku, di sana terdapat sebuah jam weker berbentuk kelinci kecil. Di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk kucing putih yang memiliki totol-totol warna _orange_. Begitu rapi, begitu indah. Sederhana, simpel, tapi enak dipandang.

Karin tiba-tiba menghampiriku seraya membawa sebuah handuk berwarna hijau muda berhiaskan sebuah gambar beruang panda. Dia kemudian melap tubuhku yang basah kuyup akibat air hujan. Ku rasakan sentuhannya begitu hangat, begitu lembut. Dan juga mampu menyentuh langsung ke dasar qalbuku.

"Apa kau mau berganti baju dulu? Aku punya beberapa stel celana panjang,"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya halus.

"Tapi kan bajumu basah. Kau bisa sakit," Dia sedikit memaksa. Aku kembali menggeleng, aku tak ingin merepotkannya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?" tanyanya kembali. Aku mengangguk. Dia pun kembali ke dapur untuk memastikan sup miso yang sedang dibuatnya.

_._

_._

_Leraikanlah gundah, tabahkanlah hati_

_Dan yakinilah semua itu rencana dari Nya_

_._

_._

Harum aroma sup _miso_ bertebaran, tercium begitu menggugah selera. Karin kemudian datang seraya membawa sebuah nampan berwarna cokelat yang berbaur dengan warna _orange._ Di atasnya terdapat 4 buah mangkuk berukuran sedang. Dua mangkuk pertama berisi sup miso, sementara 2 mangkuk sisanya berisi nasi putih. Di pinggirnya terdapat sumpit dan sebuah sendok kecil. Dia kemudian menatanya dengan begitu rapi di atas meja. Tak lupa ia siapkan air mineral untuk kami minum.

"Silahkan dimakan. Maaf ya kalau makanannya tidak enak dan seadanya seperti ini," ujarnya memecah kesunyian di antara kami berdua. Ku rasa dia gugup. Dan... Jujur saja, aku pun sangat gugup!

"Ti... Tidak kok. Aku justru yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu,"

"Ah... Ng... Ngga kok,"

Sing-! Sesaat kemudian suasana kembali hening. Aku tidak menyahut, begitu pula dengannya. Kami larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku memikirkannya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Mungkin Kuga. Atau mungkin juga Nishikiori.

"Silahkan dimakan," sahutnya kemudian. Aku mengangguk pelan seraya berkata,"Tuan rumah yang lebih dulu,"

"Bukankah kau selalu dipanggil '_tuan'?" _tanyanya. Kelihatannya ia bermaksud melucu. Aku tertawa lepas.

"Kau ini bisa saja," Dia kemudian nyengir, memamerkan barisan-barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Itadakimasu~!" sahut kami bersamaan. Sontak kami langsung saling beradu pandang dan sedetik kemudian kami kembali tertawa bersama.

.

.

"Hei, Karin, apa kau senang?" tanyaku padanya seusai kami makan. Ia kemudian menatap mataku. Pandangan kami kini saling bertemu. Bisa ku temukan sebuah hasrat yang tak dapat ku ungkapkan dengan kata di balik bola mata _emerald_ nya.

"_Maybe yes_," jawabnya dengan _sok _Inggris. Aku terkekeh.

"Berarti, tidak sia-sia dong aku sampai kehujanan seperti tadi itu," ujarku. Sepintas ku lihat tatapan aneh dari kedua bola mata _zamrud _gadis ini.

"Kau sengaja datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya dengan begitu heran. Aku mengangguk seraya mempersembahkan senyuman termanisku untuknya.

Tes! Butiran air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua mata Karin tanpa ku duga. Aku kaget! Kalut. _Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah padanya? Apa aku telah melukainya?_

Berbagai pertanyaan serta kekhawatiran muncul dalam benakku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku seraya menghapus air matanya menggunakan jari-jariku yang sedikit lemah. Dia mengangguk, tapi masih belum dapat menghentiktan tangisnya. Ku biarkan ia terus menangis sampai merasa sedikit tenang.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kalau aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, untuk apa aku sampai kehujanan mencarimu?" jawabku seraya berbalik tanya. Dia tersenyum. Kini senyumnya terlihat sedikit lebih manis.

"Terima kasih. Aku pikir sudah tak ada lagi orang yang mau memperdulikan orang jelek, yang bodoh dan tidak berguna sepertiku," ujarnya. Keningku berkerut. Pasti Kuga yang mengatakan hal-hal buruk padanya. Memangnya, _apa yang salah dari seorang Karin Hanazono?_

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Tuhan menciptakan semua manusia dengan memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing, begitu pula denganmu," Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Jin juga bilang kalau aku ini aneh,"

_._

_._

_Sudahlah lupakan segala yang membuatmu merana_

_Hanya kan membuat dirimu dihantui gelisah_

_Biarkanlah semua kan berlalu dengan apa adanya_

_Karena dibalik yang terjadi pasti ada hikmahnya untuk kita_

_._

_._

Kuga, Kuga, Kuga! Pemuda itu bisa membuatku gila! Apa sih maksudnya mengatakan hal-hal buruk seperti itu pada Karin? Tidak bisakah dia melihat Karin yang sekarang? Begitu kusam. Karin memang tetap tersenyum di hadapan orang lain, tapi aku tahu kalau senyumnya itu senyum palsu. Ia menutupi semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya lewat senyuman pahit yang tergambar di raut wajahnya. Mungkin semua orang tak menyadarinya. Tapi, aku tahu dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak aneh. Kau justru sangat menarik," bantahku. Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong hanya untuk memujiku," ujarnya. Amarahku memuncak. Karin, kau boleh sedih, kau boleh marah, kau boleh kesal, tapi ingat, kau harus bangkit! Jangan terus terpuruk seperti ini! Mana Karin yang ceria? Mana?

Ku tarik tangannya, ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Ku tatap kedua bola _emerald _nya. Matanya menatap lurus, melihat ke dasar mata biru safirku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bohong. Kau memang gadis yang sangat menarik. Tatap mataku dan lihatlah kesungguhan serta ketulusanku," sahutku. Air matanya kembali mengalir, membasahi wajahnya. Aku... Aku sangat kasihan menatapnya. Ia begitu terluka.

Perlahan, ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Ia begitu manis. Ia tersenyum menatapku, disertai dengan air mata keharuannya. Dan, detik itu juga, ku tempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Ia begitu terkejut. Begitu pula denganku. Aku lantas melepaskan ciumanku padanya, kemudian berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ma... Maaf... Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..." Aku menunduk, merasa bersalah. Ugh, apa yang sudah ku lakukan tadi? Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium bibir seorang gadis! Wajahku memerah padam.

"Maafkan aku!" lanjutku seraya berlari pulang karena menahan malu. Sayup-sayup ku dengar ia memanggil namaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh. Aku tidak mampu menatap kedua bola matanya setelah aku melakukan hal itu padanya.

_Ough, Kazune! You're stupid boy! Kenapa aku melukainya seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Damn! Baka! Baka! Baka! Damn! _

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Kazusa yang menyambutku, disusul dengan ceramah ibu padaku. Tapi, aku tak dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas karena kepalaku terasa begitu pusing. Tubuhku rasanya semakin berat, kakiku tak dapat lagi menahannya. Dan aku pun terjatuh ke lantai. Pandanganku pun mulai menggelap. Sayup-sayup ku dengar ibu meneriakkan namaku, sebelum aku hanyut dalam alam bawah sadarku

_._

_._

_Di balik yang terjadi pasti ada hikmahnya untuk kita_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

**.**

.

**Review Please?**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11 : Di Antara

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, maaf vea baru sempet update karena, sejujurnya saja, vea sedang mengalami _writer block_. Itu lho, **ngga ada inspirasi**. Hiks... Hiks... Huwa... Sebel deh kalau udah kayak gini... (Kayak yg d kejar _deadline _aja). Chapter yg ini saja sama sekali ngga pakai senandung lagu, tapi pakai puisi karya vea sendiri, jadi, maaf banget kalau aneh. Sejujurnya, vea ngga tahu judulnya apa, huah.. rasanya fic ini jadi semakin hancur saja.. _Gomen minna-san.. _T_T

Vea boleh bales yg review dlu ngga?

**Renton **: Terimakasih banyak T.T Iya, Kazune nya sakit lagi..

**Shihui : **Terima kasih T.T Hehe, mungkin, terus baca ya^^

**NN : **Terima kasih T.T Tentulah, hehe

**Evel : **Hehe, jujur, vea juga paling suka bagian itu, Kazune nya pasti lucu, hehe. Sesegera mungkin, chapter 1 nya masih dlm proses editing...

**MCV : **Terima kasih banyak sudah menantikannya T.T Terima kasih juga sudah mengoreksi, akan vea usahakan tidak terulang lagi

**Kazune : **Ini udah update, vea usahakan kilat, tapi apa daya, kepala _stuck _kalau udah kena _writter block_... Maaf kalau membuatmu menunggu lama...

Kemudian, makasih juga untuk semua **readers **yang senantiasa menantikan kelanjutannya ataupun mau membacanya, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama...

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

**Antara Cinta, Egois, Harapan, Dusta dan Pengkhianatan © Invea**

.

.

_Mataku terpejam di sela keheningan_

_Terbalut rasa bersalah menodai hati_

_Aku terjatuh sakit kembali_

_Sampai kapankah ku seperti ini?_

_._

_._

Gelap-! Aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat apapun, atau bahkan hanya sekedar merasakan apapun. Aku tidak tahu ada di mana, semua terasa begitu gelap. Aku kemudian berjalan, menyusuri kegelapan ini. Tak ada hujung, tak ada pangkal. Tak ku temukan apapun.

.

.

Pats-! Tiba-tiba ku lihat sebuah sinar yang sangat terang. Aku kemudian berusaha untuk mendekati sinar yang menyilaukan mata itu. Ku dekati perlahan. Semakin lama, aku semakin jelas melihatnya.

Aku melihat seorang gadis bersayap putih mengenakan _dress _panjang dan berenda berwarna putih polos. Tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh tanaman berduri yang melingkar. Gadis itu menangis seraya memanjatkan do'a. Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk semakin mendekat. Semakin lama, aku semakin jelas melihat siapa gadis itu. Dan gadis itu ternyata Karin!

.

.

Aku langsung siuman. Ku rasakan pandangan di sekitarku masih mengabur, tapi, aku berani bertaruh bahwa saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Samar-samar ku cium bau khas obat rumah sakit keluargaku. Tuh, kan, dugaanku benar!

Aku menatap sekeliling. Ibu tertidur lelap di kursi. Semburat wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran. Tak henti-hentinya beiau terus mengigau memanggil-manggil namaku. _Rupanya Okaa-san begitu mengkhawatirkanku._

_._

_._

_Di sebalik matanya ku lihat kepedihan serta harapan_

_Terluka karena dikhianati tapi tak bisa membenci_

_Karena tulus cintanya dalam hati_

_Tatap aku dan kau kan melihat perasaan cinta dari kedua mata ini_

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, di jam pulang sekolah, Karin datang menjengukku. Sendiri, ya, sendiri. Tak ku dapati Michiru di sampingnya. Aku langsung menutupi wajahku begitu menatap kedua matanya. Aku malu! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kejadian waktu itu! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya, dan bahkan, hal itu tak pernah sedikit pun ku bayangkan! _Ough! Stupid!_

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanyanya cemas. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku semakin berdebar-debar.

"I... Iya... Lumayan..." jawabku seadanya. Dug! Dag! Dig! Dug! Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. Ku rasakan semburat merah muncul di wajahku. Aku mencoba menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil," ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil. Aku semakin malu. Dia kemudian mengelus-elus kepalaku. Membuat jantungku seakan-akan hendak meledak!

"_That's not true_!" bantahku. Dia semakin terkekeh.

"A... Ano... Ciuman yang waktu itu..."

Brak! Aku kemudian bangun dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melukaimu seperti itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa-bisanya melakukan hal itu padamu. Aku benar-benar... Argh! Aku memang bodoh," Aku terus mengoceh sendiri tanpa memperdulikannya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan aku berjanji aku akan melakukan apapun semampuku untuk membuatnya memaafkanku.

"Sudahlah..."

Ah, ya. Mungkin itu bukan yang pertama untuknya. Dia kan sudah pernah pacaran dengan Kuga. Dan sekarang dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Michiru. _Kissu _mungkin merupakan hal yang sudah biasa untuknya. Aku lantas berwajah datar.

"Denganmu yang kemarin itu adalah yang pertama untukku," ujarnya membantah pikiranku. Ku lihat keseriusannya mengatakan itu. Ada sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Namun ia menyembunyikannya. Ah, aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ya... Yang pertama? Memangnya kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Kuga dan Nishikiori?" tanyaku heran, berpura-pura tak percaya. Dia mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak marah karena aku mencium bibirmu?" tanyaku lagi, kini dengan wajah merah.

"Percuma, walau marah sampai membunuhmu pun, ciuman pertamaku tak kan kembali lagi. Umh, bisakah kau rahasiakan kejadian itu? Aku sangat malu!" pintanya kemudian.

"I... Iya... Maaf,"

Suasana di antara kami kemudian hening sesaat.

"Kazune..." panggilnya lembut, memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat. Aku kembali berbaring di kasur. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan di hatiku saat dia mengatakan bahwa itu ciuman pertamanya. Berarti ciuman yang waktu itu merupakan _our first kiss_!

"Aku putus dengan Micchi,"

Deg! Aku kaget mendengarnya. Kok? Secepat itu? Rasanya mereka menjalin hubungan baru sekitar 3 minggu. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Aku takut menyakitinya," Aku mengangguk. Menantikan kalimat penjelas keluar terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Saat berhubungan dengan Michiru, rasanya seperti kilas balik kehidupanku. Aku merasa seperti hubunganku dengan Jin lagi, tapi kali ini aku merasakan yang Jin rasakan. Micchi benar-benar tulus mencintaiku, aku memang menyayanginya, tapi sebatas sebagai sahabat, tak lebih dari itu. Aku takut jika aku tak jujur padanya, aku hanya akan membuat Micchi terluka sama seperti luka yang ku rasakan karena Jin. Meski sudah ku katakan, Micchi tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Aku tahu pasti berat untuknya, tetapi semakin lama aku membiarkan semua ini, semakin lama pula aku menyakitinya, aku tak ingin itu. Dia pemuda yang baik, sangat baik, bahkan dia terlalu baik untuk gadis sepertiku," terangnya. Ku lihat sebuah ketulusan dari matanya. Dia, berbeda dari semua gadis yang pernah ku temui. Kebaikan, ketulusan, serta kesetiaannya benar-benar tiada dusta. Ku rasa dia hanya ingin bahagia tanpa menyengsarakan orang lain. Ku rasa dia adalah orang yang memilih untuk terus disakiti daripada menjadi orang yang menyaksikan orang-orang yang telah menyentuh hidupnya tersakiti. Aku ingin menangis, memeluknya, menjadikan dia milikku selamanya. Aku ingin membahagiakannya. Sekali saja, sebelum aku mati, sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Ah... Maaf, aneh ya?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Tidak kok. Aku mengerti ketulusan dan kebaikanmu itu," sahutku. Dia tersenyum malu. Hatiku menjerit. Ingin rasanya ku teriakkan,_'Aku mencintaimu,'_. Namun, tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku masih belum sanggup mengatakannya.

_._

_._

_Meski kesetiaanmu dibalasnya dengan pengkhianatan_

_Meski ketulusanmu dibalasnya dengan dusta_

_Kau hanya menangis tersenyum berpura-pura tegar_

_Memilih tuk disakiti daripada menyakiti_

_._

_._

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Karin meninggalkan kamarku. Tapi, sosoknya tak jua hilang dari pelupuk mataku. Ku ingat bagaimana ia berusaha tegar menyembunyikan kepahitan luka dan derita disebalik kedua matanya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum, menyimpulkan sebuah pita di bibir mungilnya hanya agar semua orang tak mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana getaran nada suara serta nada hatinya saat ia berpura-pura bahagia meski tanpa seorang Jin Kuga. Aku tahu dia lelah, aku tahu dia terluka, aku tahu dia tak tahan untuk berpura-pura tegar lebih lama dari ini. Aku mengerti bahwa ia tak dapat mendustai hatinya sendiri, perasaannya sendiri. Aku juga tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia begitu membenci perlakuan Jin Kuga yang begitu menyakitinya selama ini, tapi, tak bisa ia pungkiri lagi bahwa sesungguhnya, jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya, ia begitu mencintai pemuda itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. _Kenapa harus Karin yang menderita seperti ini?_

Di sisi lain hatiku, aku merasa sedih, miris. Aku sangat prihatin. Aku tak menyangka kehilangan seorang Jin Kuga akan membuatnya frustasi dan depresi seperti ini. Ia seakan-akan kehilangan arah –meski ku akui, saat ini ia terlihat jauh lebih tegar dari sebelumnya.

Namun, di sisi lainnya, tak bisa ku pungkiri ada sedikit kegembiraan di hatiku. Bagaimana tidak? Ini tandanya aku masih mempunyai harapan untuk mendekatinya –walau ku tahu semua ini percuma karena cintanya pada Kuga begitu dalam. Tapi, _tak ada salahnya aku berharap bukan?_

Ku tepuk kedua pipi putihku –sedikit keras. Menyadarkanku dari angan-angan –yang ku anggap tidak baik. Betapa jahatnya aku, merasa gembira atas penderitaan yang harus dialami Karin. Ya, aku tak boleh egois! Cinta itu memberi dengan sepenuh hati. Ia tidak boleh menuntut! _Maafkan aku, Karin_.

.

.

Esoknya, giliran Nishikiori yang datang menjengukku. Dia datang seraya membawakan sekeranjang buah jeruk.

"Hai," sapanya. Ia lantas duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku. Ditaruhnya tas dan keranjang buahnya di atas meja kecil –yang juga berada di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Hai," Seragam sekolah masih menempel di tubuh pemuda berambut _brown hair _itu, menandakan ia langsung menengokku selepas pulang sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Aku tersenyum, terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik,"

"Oh, syukurlah,"

"Hei, harusnya aku yang menanyakan kabarmu," sahutku. Alisnya terangkat. Tatapan heran muncul dari kedua matanya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya. Suaranya masih terdengar ramah dan ceria.

"Ku dengar kau putus dengan Karin. Aku jadi khawatir pada kondisimu," jawabku. _So_, secara gitu, diputusin pacar itu bisa menjadi salah satu hal yang menyebalkan dan menyedihkan, membuat kita _down_, _right_?

"Oh, Hanazono ya yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, toh ini sudah keputusannya, lagi pula, dari pekan kedua, dia sudah mengakui bahwa dia menyayangiku sebatas sahabat, tak lebih. Tapi, akunya saja yang bersikukuh akan membuatnya menyayangiku lebih dari itu. Jadi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi?" Ia tersenyum simpul. Nada suaranya masih terdengar tegar dan ramah, seperti biasa. Nishikiori itu ternyata laki-laki yang tegar. Matanya menerawang lurus menatap lantai kamarku.

"Kau pasti sedih," ujarku tiba-tiba. Dia menatapku, heran.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya.

"Kita kan berteman," ujarku kemudian. Dia tersenyum menatapku. Namun, walaupun begitu, dapat ku lihat raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin memilikinya, sangat ingin memilikinya. Tapi, aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk mencintaiku, egois itu namanya," sahutnya dengan nada sedikit _melankolis_. Aku tak menyangka Nishikiori bisa sedewasa ini.

Dan tepat saat itu, detik itu juga, aku merasa cintaku kalah dari cintanya Nishikiori. Aku merasa cintaku pada Karin tak ada apa-apanya dibanding cinta Nishikiori pada Karin. Ia begitu tulus mencintai Karin, dan yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaan Karin –meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hingga perasaannya terluka.

Semua itu berbeda denganku. Ya, aku memang sangat berharap Karin bisa bahagia, tapi di sisi lain, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku berharap Karin bisa mencintaiku. Sekali saja, meski hanya untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir, hanya sedetik pun tak masalah untukku, setidaknya, sebelum aku dipanggil Nya ke alam sana.

_Betapa egoisnya aku!_

_._

_._

_Aku terjatuh terperosok dan terseok dalam kegelapan_

_Batasan cinta harapan dan keegoan_

_Manakah yang harus ku pilih dan ku capai_

_Melampiaskan semua berharap pada cinta sejati_

_._

_._

Aku berbaring, ya, masih terbaring, tergoletak lemah di atas kasur putih dengan seprai berwarna putih juga. Sebuah infusan masih terpasang di tanganku. _Otou-san _bilang aku masih belum boleh sekolah –walau ku rasakan kondisiku sudah membaik. _Okaa-san _tak pernah berhenti menceramahiku selama 2 jam _non-stop_ di setiap harinya.

Pikiranku terbang. Mataku menatap lurus, menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. _Karin, just Karin_! Ya, hanya Karin yang ada di pikiranku.

_Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini? Apa dia masih terluka? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia masih merasa down? Apa dia masih berpura-pura tegar? Apa dia masih menangis sedih?_

Aku ingin menghampirinya, mendatanginya. Setidaknya hanya untuk memberikan motivasi kecil sebagai bentuk wujud cintaku padanya. Tapi apa daya, kedua orang tuaku kini begitu keras dalam mengawasiku. Bahkan saat aku tidur pun, mereka mengawasiku! Hmph! Aku jadi tidak bisa menemui Karin. Huh! Menyebalkan!

Aku meraih ponselku. Ku pencet tombol-tombolnya, mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Karin. Ku harap dia baik-baik saja.

_To : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Embun pagi yang segar menetes, membuat gemericik kecil menghiasi lantunan nada indah yang keluar dari hatimu. Matahari yang bersinar menerangi senyuman manis yang terukir di wajahmu. Kicauan pipit beburung pagi seakan bernyanyi menghibur hatimu yang tengah terluka. Semua yang terjadi adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Tetap semangat menjalani hari, karena dirimu begitu berarti. Yakinlah bahwa semua ini terjadi karena Tuhan begitu mencintaimu._

_Send this message_

Tepat setelah aku mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, Kazusa memasuki kamarku seraya membawa nampan kecil. Kepulan uap terlihat begitu jelas menandakan bahwa makanan yang dibawakan Kazusa masih panas.

"Sarapan dulu kak,"

"Hn,"

"Mau ku suapi?" goda adiknya itu. Aku mencibir.

"Aku bukan bayi!"

"Hahaha, ya sudah, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya kak," pamitnya. Aku menganggukan kepala.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Karin ya?"

"Ah, pacar kakak itu ya?" godanya kembali. Ku rasakan wajahku kembali memanas. Duh, kedua adikku sama saja. Hoby banget deh kayaknya godain aku.

"Ti─Tidak... Kami hanya sebatas sa─sahabat..." bantahku seraya menyembunyikan wajahku yang kini memerah.

"Tapi sebentar lagi jadi pacar kan?" godanya lagi. Aku menelan ludah.

"Ah, sudahlah, cepat sana berangkat ke sekolah, nanti kesiangan!"

"Iya, iya, ku tunggu pajak jadiannya ya kak, dah~!"

Blam! Dia menutup pintu kamarku. Duh, dasar adikku yang satu itu. Sejak kapan dia jadi sering menggodaku seperti ini? Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala memikirkan tingkah laku adik kembarku yang satu itu.

.

.

_Berharap pada Cinta Sejati, Cinta yang hakiki_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

_._

_._

**Review Please?**_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12 : Aku, Pohon Rindang, Ilalang

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semua, vea dateng buat _update _nih XD Hehehe, akhirnya setelah sekian lama (?) tidak meng_update _fic, kesampaian juga di hari ini.. Gara-gara liburan ke kota Bandung, jadinya ngga bawa cherry (nama laptop vea). Heu, sebel da.. Tapi akhirnya bisa _update _juga.. (Baru pulang ini teh).. Hehe.. Okelah, tak perlu banyak cuap-cuap karena vea na oge cape keneh, vea mau langsung bales yang review aja ya :D

**NN : **Betul juga, hehe, tapi ini vea rasakan sendiri bagaimana susahnya bangkit ketika dikhianati sama orang yang benar-benar disayangi, tapi nanti Karin pasti akan bahagia. Bukankah pelangi muncul setelah hujan?^^

**Renton : **Yup, kapan ya? Udah kepikiran sih, tapi masih jauh ke _chapter _tersebut.. Sekarang fokus membuat kedekatan Karin dan Kazune dulu, khekhekhe... :D

**Evel : **Lagi _hiatus _u/ kelanjutannya, baru selesai chapter 1 nya setengah, bocoran deh, judulnya _Mon amour a Paris_

**No Name : **Lho? Kenapa?

**Shihui : **Caranya sama aja kayak buat FB, e-mail dll. Tinggal klik di _sign up_. Terus isi prosedur yang ada^^ salam u/ temanmu^^

Makasih juga lho buat para _readers _yang setia membaca fic vea ini.. Terutama u/ yang sudah review, alert serta fav, semua itu memberikan vea semangat u/ terus berkarya, arigatou^^

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scene, SongFic, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

_**Senandung : Aku, Pohon Rindang, dan Ilalang © Haris Isa feat Faliq**_

.

.

_Rasa jenuh terkadang menerpa_

_Hadapi hari seperti biasa_

_._

_._

Jenuh! Ya, aku sangat jenuh jika sepanjang hari, sepanjang waktu aku dikurung di dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Aku sangat bosan. Setiap saat selalu dikawal, diawasi 24 jam. Hei, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah besar. _Mbok_ ya, izinkan aku minimal keluar kamar kenapa? Rasanya wajahku mulai kusam karena tidak diizinkan untuk merasakan udara di luar.

Seharian ini aku tak henti-hentinya cemberut. Himeka, adik bungsuku, hanya tertawa menatapku yang sedari pagi tidak lelah-lelahnya me_manyun_kan bibirku.

"Kazune-chan seperti anak kecil saja," ujarnya sembari menahan tawa. Aku semakin keki dibuatnya. Semakin majulah ke depan bibirku ini.

"Aduh, Himeka, kau ini bagaimana sih? Kakakmu yang satu ini lagi _bete _karena ngga bisa ketemu kekasihnya sepanjang hari,"

Tuh, mulai lagi deh mereka godain aku. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka berdua ini sebenarnya sedang kesurupan syetan apa sih?

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku heran. Mereka membalas tatapanku dengan heran pula.

"Kenapa apanya?" Mereka balik tanya. Serempak pula.

"Rasanya akhir-akhir ini kalian jadi sering sekali menggodaku,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Habisnya kau lucu sekali tiap digoda," ujar Kazusa. Aku menelan ludah. Jadi mereka selama ini menggodaku hanya untuk mentertawakanku? Memangnya tak ada hiburan lain apa?

"Jadi tujuanmu mentertawakanku?" tanyaku dengan tegas.

"Ayolah, _nii-chan_. Kami hanya ingin kau bisa berhubungan dengan Karin, seperti remaja kebanyakan," jawab Kazusa. Himeka ikut menimpali dengan anggukan lembut kepalanya.

"Karin kan belum tentu menyukaiku," ujarku. Ku rubah posisiku menjadi berbaring.

"Kalau begitu Kazune-chan buat Karin cinta Kazune-chan saja," sahut adik bungsuku.

"Itu ide bagus!" Kazusa mengiyakan.

Mereka terus menerus berbincang-bincang meng_ghibah_kan aku dan Karin. Aku pura-pura saja tidur.

"Zzzz,"

"Yah, malah tidur. Kita pergi saja yuk," ajak Kazusa.

"Huh, Kazune-chan ngga seru ah,"

Tap! Tap! Tap! Ku dengar suara kaki mereka berjalan –sepertinya- meninggalkan kamarku. Fuh~! Aku menghela nafas.

Cup! Tiba-tiba ku rasakan kedua pipiku dicium seseorang, ah, tidak, dua orang. Aku membuka mata. Ku lihat Kazusa di sebelah kananku dan Himeka di sebelah kiriku. Mereka sepertinya habis mengecup masing-masing sebelah pipiku.

"Kami tipu, we~!" Mereka kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Ugh, ku pikir mereka telah meninggalkan kamarku, rupanya mereka pura-pura pergi.

"Awas kalian!"

_._

_._

_Dunia yang semakin tak bersahabat_

_._

_._

"Bagaimana hasil penelitianmu di Jerman?" tanya _okaa-san _yang sedang berbincang dengan _otou-san _di ruang kepala dokter. Aku yang sepintas mendengar ─aku baru habis dari toilet saat itu─ akhirnya memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak terlalu baik," gumam ayah pelan, namun jelas. Aku berdebar-debar mendengarnya. Vonis seburuk apa lagikah yang akan aku dengar sekarang?

"Ma─maksudmu? Kazune akan sembuh kan?" tanya ibu kembali dengan sedikit tercekat. Ku intip mereka dari celah pintu ruangan. Ku lihat ayah menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika Tuhan memang menghendakinya untuk sembuh, Kazune pasti sembuh. Kita hanya bisa berusaha. Penyakit Kazune kini semakin parah. Temanku di sana memperkirakan paling lama dia bertahan hanya sekitar 7 bulan lagi,"

Ibu tersentak. Ku lihat air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"I─itu bohong kan? Katakan padaku bahwa semua itu bohong! Kazune tidak akan mati! Dia tidak akan mati karena menderita penyakit kronis!"

"Kita sekarang hanya bisa ber_ikhtiar _dan berdo'a. Semoga Tuhan menyembuhkannya. Kalau pun memang Kazune akan dipanggilNya, mungkin itulah yang terbaik untuknya,"

"Kazune..."

Tangisan ibu kini semakin keras. Deraian air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ayah berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Sementara aku, masih berdiri, terdiam terpaku di sana. Tubuhku bergetar. Waktuku di dunia kini hanya 7 bulan lagi? 30 minggu? 210 hari? 5.040 jam? 302.400 menit? 18.144.000 detik?

Aku melangkah gontai menuju kamar tempatku di rawat. Sepi. Aku lantas duduk di tempat tidur seraya merenungkan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

_Sebentar lagi aku akan mati_?

_._

_._

_Ingin ku tinggalkan walau sesaat_

_._

_._

Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Aku bosan dirawat di sini. Untuk apa aku dirawat di rumah sakit jika pada akhirnya aku akan mati juga? Hanya membuang-buang uang saja. Lebih baik ku gunakan sisa hidupku ini bersama dengan Karin. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia tersenyum sebelum aku mati. Senyuman yang benar-benar tulus. Dan itu adalah senyuman istimewa yang akan selalu terhias di wajah polosnya.

.

.

Pagi itu, helaan nafas rasanya terus menderas keluar dari mulutku. Kedua adikku masih saja menggodaku, tapi sama sekali tidak ku pedulikan mereka. Pikiranku melayang entah ke mana.

"_Onii-chan_, mau ku sampaikan salam pada Karin ngga?" tanya Kazusa. Ia sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragamnya. Tas hitam dan _roller blade _kesayangannya kini sudah ditentengnya. Sementara itu, ku lihat Himeka pun telah siap untuk berangkat.

"Atau bagaimana kalau ku ajak Karin ke sini untuk menjenguk Kazune-chan?" tawar Himeka. Aku masih terdiam. Sama sekali tak menyahut.

"_Onii-chan?" _ panggil Kazusa. Sedetik kemudian, panggilan dari Kazusa disusul oleh panggilan Himeka,"Kazune-chan?"

"Apa?" tanyaku datar. Aku sama sekali tak berekspresi. Entahlah, aku sudah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup.

"Emh, maaf deh kalau kami udah ganggu _onii-chan_, kami berangkat dulu. Ayo, Himeka!" Ku lihat Kazusa kemudian keluar seraya menarik lengan Himeka. Mereka meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam kaku.

_Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini..._

_._

_._

_Jauh terus jauh sendiri ku pergi dari keramaian_

_Sementara lepaskan semua beban tuk merasakan kebebasan_

_._

_._

Sinar mentari kini mulai menyilaukan mata biru safirku. Tiba-tiba, ku teringat saat pertama aku melihat Karin. Sosoknya yang dihiasi dengan badai kelopak sakura begitu cantik. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang tak dapat ku lupakan.

Aku kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Ku buka tirai kamarku. Ku buka pula jendela kamarku. Ku rasakan hembusan udara di pagi itu. Terasa begitu menyegarkan. Namun, tak lama lagi aku tak dapat merasakan semua ini.

Aku termenung. Pikiranku jauh melayang entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide nakal keluar dari pikiranku. Aku kemudian menulis sebuah pesan singkat menggunakan kertas _notes _kecil.

_Aku pergi berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Aku bosan terus berdiam di kamar. Nanti sore aku pulang._

_Kazune_

Kemudian, ku taruh kertas tersebut di atas tempat tidur yang sudah ku rapikan. Aku kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela kamar. Untunglah kamar tempatku dirawat berada di lantai 1. Aku lantas berlari pergi dari rumah sakit tanpa membawa alat komunikasi satu pun dan hanya dengan sebuah piyama putih yang melekat di badanku. Aku kemudian pergi menuju sekolah.

.

.

Sesampainya di bagian belakang gedung sekolah, aku mencoba mengintip dari balik pagar yang membatasi. Bel masuk masih akan berbunyi dalam waktu 10 menit lagi. Ku lihat Karin tengah duduk termenung di kursi taman halaman belakang sekolah.

Aku berusaha memanggilnya, namun karena suaraku tidak terlalu keras, ia jadi tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tentu saja aku tak kehabisan akal untuk membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku di tempat itu. Aku lantas mengambil beberapa kerikil dan melemparnya ke arah gadis itu. Sebuah tembakan saja langsung mengenai kepalanya. Ia lantas meringis kesakitan dan menatap ke arah pagar.

Merasa berhasil mengambil perhatian gadis itu, aku kemudian melambaikan tanganku, memberi isyarat agar ia mau mendekatiku. Ku lihat ia langsung menurut dan menghampiriku. Ia sangat kaget mendapatiku yang berada di sana.

"Kazune? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya. Ku lihat ia mengkhawatirkanku. Tenggorokanku sedikit tercekat saat aku hendak mengatakan padanya bahwa '_aku baik-baik saja'_. Berat rasanya karena aku tahu bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.

"Kazune?" panggilnya. Aku kemudian tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, i─iya. Aku sudah lebih baik," jawabku sedikit berbohong. Aku pura-pura tersenyum.

"Lalu, ada apa kau kemari? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah saja? Terus, kenapa kau masih memakai piyama?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, itu nanti saja. Kita membolos yuk!" ajakku. Ia sedikit heran mendengarku mengatakan usulan yang terkesan _bandel _dan _nakal _itu.

"He─hei, itu tidak baik!" ujarnya.

"Ayolah, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Cuma sekali ini saja!" paksaku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuatku sedikit kecewa.

"Ya sudah deh, aku saja yang bolos. Dadah!" Aku kemudian hendak pergi meninggalkannya dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Tu─tunggu!" panggilnya. Aku menolehkan pandanganku, berharap dia mau merubah keputusannya.

"A─aku ikut!" ujarnya. Ia kemudian berusaha memanjati pagar itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih, ia memanjati pagar. Setibanya di puncak pagar, dia kemudian melompat ke arahku dan tentu saja secara refleks aku menyambutnya. _Aku tak menyangka dia cukup cekatan dalam hal ini._

_._

_._

_Di sepohon rindang, di padang ilalang_

_Sepoi angin menyejukkan perasaan_

_Di hamparan bumi langit memayungi_

_Bersimpuh ku syukuri segala indah ini_

_._

_._

"Hei, kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya. Aku diam tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian berlari kecil menyusulku dan lantas menghalangi jalanku.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit keras. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian merajuk, manis sekali. "Kazune~! Kita mau ke mana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang indah, sayangku!" jawabku santai kemudian melewatinya yang masih tertegun. Oh, Tuhan, apakah aku _keceplosan _tadi dengan mengatakan '_sayangku_'?

"Iya, tapi tempat apa itu?" Dia kembali bertanya. Tak puas dengan jawabanku tadi. Aku kemudian berbalik menghadapnya. Ku tempelkan jari tengah kananku ke mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, nona. Ikuti saja aku. Aku tak akan menculikmu, membunuhmu atau melakukan hal-hal yang kejam terhadapmu. Mengerti, nona?" Dia kemudian mengangguk. Aku kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah kakiku. Diiringi oleh Karin yang masih penuh tanya tentang tempat yang akan kami datangi.

.

.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai juga. Aku membawanya ke sebuah bukit padang rumput ilalang. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang dapat melindungi orang yang berada di bawahnya dari teriknya sinar mentari. Anginnya terasa begitu menyegarkan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, tuan putri," seruku. Ku lihat matanya berbinar. _Emerald green _nya membulat, menatap kehijauan permadani alam yang kini terhampar di hadapannya.

"_It's so beautiful_!" Ia berteriak. Berlari-lari di tengah rumput-rumput ilalang. Sepoi angin mengibarkan rambutnya.

.

.

Matahari kini berada tepat di atas kepala kami. Kami pun memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Rasanya begitu menyejukkan.

"Kazune," panggilnya lembut.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Betapa bahagianya aku dikhawatirkan olehnya seperti itu.

"Ya, tenanglah, aku tak apa,"

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya kau ini sakit apa sih?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum─membuatnya semakin penasaran. Ku palingkan wajahku menuju langit─berpura-pura tak memperhatikannya. Ia mulai merajuk. Jemari tangannya mulai menarik-narik bagian bawah kemeja piyamaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil─masih menatap langit.

"Kazune, ayolah, beri tahu aku!" bujuknya manja. Lucu sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum─tanpa memandang wajahnya. Dia semakin merajuk. Aku tertawa lepas dibuatnya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya─menandakan ia sedang marah.

"Kok cemberut?" tanyaku─masih sambil tertawa geli. Dia langsung membelakangiku. Sepertinya ini salah satu cara dia membujukku. Lucunya.

"Baiklah, aku mengidap penyakit _hemoptisis _atau kadang juga ada yang menyebutnya _hematemesis_," jawabku mengalah pada akhirnya. Dia langsung berbalik menatapku.

"Penyakit apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Hm, rupanya dia tidak tahu.

"Ya, sejenis batuk darah dan muntah darah," Matanya langsung membelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah, ini bukan penyakit yang parah," lanjutku seraya tersenyum.

"Ka─kau yakin? Maksudku, muntah darah berarti kau mengeluarkan da─darah, ja─jadi─" Tubuhnya bergetar. Kelihatannya ia begitu takut.

"Yup, tidak terlalu parah kok. Penyebabnya bisa karena gangguan pernapasan, kelainan darah atau juga tekanan/trauma," Dia menatapku sedikit ragu. Aku memasang ekspresi yang meyakinkan.

"Ka─kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku setelah kehilangan pacaraku,"

Aku langsung mendekapnya lembut─berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Aku mempercayaimu,"

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataannya barusan. Hm, Karin, Karin, padahal aku hanya memberitahumu salah satu penyakit ringanku. Kau begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Kelihatannya aku tak kan sanggup memberitahumu penyakit kronis ku yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Mentari kini mulai terbenam, memancarkan cahaya lembayung senja yang begitu indah. Semburat oranye menghiasi langit yang perlahan mulai menggelap.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Karin,"

"Ah, iya. Kapan kau akan masuk sekolah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ibu belum mengizinkanku,"

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan membesukmu,"

"Terima kasih, Karin,"

_._

_._

_Hijau Mu bangkitkan semangat di hati_

_Jalani hari-hari_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

_._

_._

**Review Please?**_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13 : Coba Ku Buka

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, akhirnya setelah sekian lama vea tidak meng_update _fic ini, bisa vea _update _juga. Sebenarnya, 3 _chapter _terakhir udah terpikirkan, namun, vea masih ngga tahu cara menghubungkan cerita ini untuk menuju sana... Selain itu, entah kenapa, vea juga merasa aneh dengan _chapter _ini. Agak ganjil. Coba kalian perhatikan gaya bahasa penyampaian dari awal sampai akhir _chapter _ini, berbeda-beda bukan? Maklum, dicicil ngetiknya, jadilah seperti ini... Tapi, aku harap, kalian akan tetap menyukainya^^

Oke, vea mau ngebales yang udah **reviews **dulu ya^^

**Evelyn : **Oke, insya allah ya^^

**NN : **Hehe, masih rahasia... Mudah-mudahan aja ya, kita do'akan bersama #Plak

**Dio : **Hm, endingnya? Lihat saja nanti ya, hehe^^

**Siron / Renton **: Saking pintarnya sampai-sampai dihitung segala itu teh, hehe, Kazune kan sedikit _nakal_ #Plak makasih ya^^

Vea juga mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para **readers **yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic-fic vea ini^^

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Rika Karasuma ; Himeka Kujo ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kazusa Kujo ; Imiyon ; Yuki Sakurai ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirihiko Karasuma ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Q-chan ;**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scene, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Senandung Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

Senandung : **Coba Ku Buka © Fatih**

**.**

**.**

_Buka, buka coba ku buka mata ini, hati ini_

_Dalam hening pun aku mencoba tuk membuka mata hati ini_

_._

_._

"_Tadaima,"_ ujarku seraya memasuki kamar tempatku di rawat. Di sana sudah ada semua anggota keluarga kecilku yang sedari tadi menungguku. _Okaa-san _yang terlihat paling khawatir di sana. Beliau langsung memelukku.

"Kazune! Kau ini kemana saja? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!" bentaknya kemudian. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku sangat bosan terus diperlakukan seperti bayi yang sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa. _Okaa-san _terlalu _over protective _padaku dan aku tidak suka itu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku sudah besar!

"Ibu, aku sangat bosan. Aku juga ingin merasakan hidup sama seperti remaja yang lain. Apa menurut ibu aku sama sekali tidak jenuh hampir menghabiskan seluruh hidupku di rumah sakit?" keluhku. Ibu langsung melepas pelukannya. Ia kini menatapku.

"Kazune benar. Tak ada salahnya jika sesekali kita membiarkan dia pergi keluar rumah sakit," ujar _otou-san_. Ah, ayahku ini memang yang paling bijak. Di antara yang lain, ayahlah yang paling mengerti keinginanku. Aku sayang sekali padanya.

"Tapi, aku hanya takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Kazune itu begitu keras kepala dan suka sembrono," sahut _okaa-san_.

"Memberinya kesempatan keluar sama dengan memberinya kebahagiaan," ujar _otou-san._ Kini mereka berdua tengah berdebat. Kazusa dan Himeka hanya terdiam─memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan begitu seksama.

"Untuk apa kebahagiaan kalau hanya membuatnya sakit semakin parah," _Okaa-san _kini mulai meninggikan suaranya. Aku semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan memang diperlukan suatu pengorbanan!" ujarku ikut menimpali. _Okaa-san _masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Kebahagiaan tak kan berarti kalau sakitmu semakin parah," seru _okaa-san_. _Otou-san _hanya menghela nafas─sedikit panjang.

"Tapi kalau aku terus dirawat, kapan aku sembuh? Memangnya dengan seumur hidup berada di rumah sakit menjamin aku akan sembuh? Kalau aku tidak sembuh-sembuh juga, kapan aku bisa bahagia?" _Okaa-san _tersentak mendengar perkataanku.

"Sayang, Kazune sekarang sudah besar. Ia pasti sudah mulai memikirkan semuanya, juga resiko yang akan ditanggungnya. Sesekali, berilah ia kepercayaan. Lihatlah dia, seperti burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar. Dia pun ingin merasakan keindahan alam luar," sahut ayahku. _Okaa-san _kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Baiklah, tapi dia harus ditemani salah satu dari kita setiap hendak pergi," ujar _okaa-san _pada akhirnya. Aku mengangguk─senang.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku boleh sekolah?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar. _Okaa-san _kembali menghela nafasnya. Kemudian, dengan sedikit berat hati, ia menganggukan kepalanya, memberikan sebuah persetujuan. Aku melonjak senang.

"Jangan kecewakan _okaa-san _yang sudah memberimu kepercayaan! Kau mempunyai tanggung jawab sekarang," sahut _otou-san_. Aku pun lantas menganggukan kepala. Ah, senangnya!

.

.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada sebuah bantal empuk. Pikiranku masih hanyut akan peristiwa tadi. Ah, betapa senangnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan Karin, besok aku boleh sekolah! Berarti aku bisa bertemu Karin lagi dong! Ah, senangnya! Aku jadi tak sabar menantikan esok hari.

_._

_._

_Ku tahu itu berarti_

_Harus ku jalani diri sendiri_

_Nafsuku, amarahku yang buat jauh dariMu, Ya Allah_

_._

_._

Pagi ini aku merasa sinar mentari kini semakin cerah berkilau. Titisan embun pagi kini terasa begitu menyegarkanku. Udara pagi ini terasa jauh lebih sejuk dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Apa karena aku merasa bahagia sehingga semua terasa jauh lebih indah?

Aku langsung bersiap-siap dan mengenakan seragam yang sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak ku pakai. Ah, betapa aku merindukan untuk mengenakan seragam ini. Tak lama kemudian, Himeka datang ke ruang tempatku di rawat seraya membawakan sarapan untukku. Aku pun dengan cepat menghabiskannya. Perlu kalian ketahui, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk kembali ke sekolah hari ini.

"Aku selesai," ujarku. Himeka langsung merapikan bekas makanku. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkanku untuk pergi ke mobil. Aku mengangguk dan langsung bergegas menuju lapangan parkir. Di sana sudah terdapat Q-chan yang siap mengantarku dengan mobil _mercedes _hitam. Aku pun langsung menaikinya. Dan mobil pun mulai melaju.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat Karin yang tengah berjalan. Aku langsung meminta Q-chan untuk memberhentikan mobil. Kemudian, ku buka kaca jendela mobil tersebut. Dan aku pun langsung menyapa cinta pertamaku itu.

"Karin,"

Karin langsung menoleh ke arahku. Dia langsung tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Pagi, Kazune,"

"Ayo, berangkat denganku. Naiklah," ajakku. Dia sepertinya hendak menolaknya.

"Ta─tapi─"

"Sudah, ayo cepat naik,"

Akhirnya dia pun mau menuruti keinginanku. Dia lalu duduk di kursi belakang. Matanya memandang keluar jendela. Sesekali dia bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil─menikmati perjalanannya.

"Ah, ya, Kazune, kau sudah sembuh benar?" tanya Karin kemudian. Aku kemudian menggerakkan leherku─mengarahkan kepalaku untuk memandangnya. Aku lalu tersenyum padanya─tanpa memberikan jawaban apa-apa.

"Apa senyummu itu berarti _iya_?" tanyanya kemudian─memastikan. Aku kembali tersenyum tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun padanya.

"Aku anggap senyumanmu sebagai kata _ya_," ujarnya kemudian. Aku langsung mengarahkan kepalaku untuk memandang ke depan kembali seraya menyembunyikan tawa kecilku. _Karin, maafkan aku karena sudah membohongimu akan keadaanku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir._

_._

_._

_PadaMu, ku serahkan jiwaku ini_

_PadaMu, ku posrahkan semua beban yang menghimpit jiwa_

_._

_._

"Karin, mau pulang bersama?" tanyaku pada gadis dengan gaya rambut _twintail_ itu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah," Gadis itu kemudian membereskan barang-barang serta buku pelajarannya. Dia kemudian menenteng tas hitamnya dan berjalan berdampingan denganku. Eh? Berdampingan? Aih, wajahku kini memerah. Kami pulang bersama dan─err─hanya berdua─sebetulnya bertiga dengan Q-chan. Tapi, tetap saja ini─err─membuatku senang.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau demam?" tanyanya kemudian. Raut wajahnya terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku lantas membuang muka─menyembunyikan rona malu di wajahku.

"Ti─tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Kau akan ku antar sampai ke rumah,"

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Terima kasih ya,"

Aku kembali tersenyum. Dia pun membalas senyumanku. Ah, sebuah lesung pipit terhias di kedua pipinya. _Betapa manisnya gadis ini_.

.

.

Di mobil, aku sengaja duduk di bagian belakang agar bisa─err─kau tahu maksudku?─err─duduk berdua dengannya.

"Eh, Kazune, kau mau mampir dulu ke rumahku?" ajak Karin. Aku ingin sekali. Tapi, _okaa-san _pasti akan memarahiku. Dengan berat hati, aku pun menolak tawarannya itu.

"Ma─maaf, tapi, _okaa-san _takkan mengizinkanku," Dia menghembuskan nafas. Kelihatannya dia merasa kecewa dengan jawabanku. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tadinya, ada pelajaran kimia yang ingin ku tanyakan,"

_Tuhan... Aku jadi merasa semakin bersalah..._

_._

_._

_Buka, buka terus mencoba tuk membuka mata hati_

_Dari lembar-lembar yang terbuka_

_Hidup ini harus ku jalani_

_._

_._

Sesaat kami terdiam. Hening menyelimuti atmosfir di sekeliling kami.

"Kalau aku menjengukmu, boleh?" tanya Karin kemudian. Hei, itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku. Aku kemudian mengukirkan sebuah senyuman indah di wajahku.

"Dengan senang hati," jawabku mengiyakan. Karin langsung tersenyum. Manis. Aku menjadi semakin berdebar.

_Tuhan, aku semakin mencintainya_

_._

_._

_Aku berdiri_

_Ku nyanyikan lagu ini saat diriku melangkah dengan pasti_

_Saat ku sadar semua ini berjalan dengan kuasa Ilahi_

_Dan aku pun mulai serahkan diri ini dengan percaya diri_

_._

_._

"Kazune-_chan_," panggil Himeka nyaring begitu aku baru saja mengganti seragam sekolahku. Aku langsung membukakan pintu kamarku. Mulai hari ini, aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah oleh kedua orang tuaku.

"Ya?"

"Pacarmu datang menjenguk tuh," godanya santai. Ia kemudian mengajak Karin untuk memasuki kamarku. Dengan agak kikuk, aku pun mempersilahkannya duduk. Ia terlihat begitu manis dengan baju terusan berwarna biru muda. Kausnya berlengan panjang berwarna putih polos. Tak lupa kedua rambutnya ia ikat dua ke samping seperti biasa. Manis sekali. Tangannya kini menenteng sebuah buku catatan dan buku tugas kimia yang disampul dengan sampul berwarna biru. Tak lupa pula ia membawa kotak pensil. Ku rasa dia benar-benar berniat untuk belajar.

"A—_ano_, apa ada yang aneh dengan dandananku?" tanyanya kemudian dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sontak aku langsung tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku hanya terdiam memandanginya.

"Ti—tidak kok, aku hanya sedang melamun tadi," elakku. Kelihatannya dia percaya saja dengan ucapanku.

"Ah, Kazune, bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang reaksi oksidasi dan reduksi?" pintanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pertama-tama, kau harus mengerti dulu tentang _biloks _(bilangan oksidasi)," ujarku.

"Aku sudah mengerti tentang itu. Namun, aku masih belum terlalu mengerti mengenai reaksi _redoks_," ujarnya. Aku lantas mengambil beberapa buku soal dan buku lainnya yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan materi _redoks_.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau kerjakan beberapa soal ini. Kalau minimal 80% sudah kau kuasai, aku akan langsung mengajarimu tentang reaksi _redoks_."

"Baiklah,"

Dia kemudian mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang dalam buku latihan soalku. Ku perhatikan wajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu serius mengerjakannya. Wajahnya ketika mengerjakan soal, berbeda sekali dengan yang biasanya.

Deg—! Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan pening yang melanda kepalaku. Sesekali aku memejamkan mataku—menahan pusing yang mendera. Namun, sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Apa mungkin karena kemarin aku terlalu memaksakan diri? Atau karena tadi aku memaksakan diri pergi ke sekolah?

"Ukh," Aku sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Karin yang mendengar rintihanku lantas merubah konsentrasinya untuk tertuju padaku. Dengan khawatir, dia langsung memperhatikanku. Sebisa mungkin aku berpura-pura tersenyum—seolah hendak berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa, Kazune?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ti—tidak apa,"

"Tapi, wajahmu begitu pucat,"

"Aku tidak apa, kok. Sungguh," Dia langsung mendekatiku. Menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Deg—!

"Ohock," Secara _refleks _aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku takut kalau-kalau darah akan keluar dari mulutku ini. Jangan sampai aku mengeluarkan darah di hadapan Karin. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku panggilkan kedua orang tuamu ya?"

"Ti—tidak perlu. A—aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar. Ohock,"

Dengan secepat kilat, aku berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Karin yang dengan suara pelan memanggil namaku. Jangan sampai ibu mengetahui hal ini. Aku tak ingin di'_kurung'_ di rumah sakit lagi.

.

.

"Ohock, ohock," Darah segar kini membanjiri lantai kamar mandi rumahku. Setelah merasa darah yang keluar dari mulutku mulai mereda, aku lantas menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding kamar mandi. Rasanya tubuhku lemas sekali. Meskipun darahnya tak sebanyak kejadian yang lalu-lalu, tapi tetap saja, ini membuatku sangat lemas.

_Tuhan, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi... Kini ku pasrahkan semuanya padaMu..._

_._

_._

_Aku rela..._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

_._

_._

**Review Please?**_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14 : Kencan ?

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum [_Peace be to you_], alhamdulillah [_Thanks to Allah_], akhirnya setelah sekian lama vea hiatus di fic senandung cinta ini, vea pun kembali! Yey, banzai~! Apa kalian sudah sangat lama menantikannya? Hehe, maaf ya, maklum WB (_writer's block _alias nge-**blank**) berat, jadinya ya beginilah.. Vea usahakan untuk _update _secepatnya tapi, apalah yang bisa dikata jika WB melanda. Sebelumnya, makasih yang udah setia mau menantikan kelanjutan ini, yang udah baca, review, alert bahkan favorite :D

Duh, ini chapter tersulit yang pernah vea tulis rasanya, _gomen, _vea suka bingung kalau nyeritain orang kencan tu kayak gimana, soalnya vea belum pernah ngerasain kencan secara langsung #Duagh! Malah curcol# Vea udah usahain se _so sweet _mungkin, tapi ya, cuma segini yang vea bisa, mudah-mudahan kalian mengerti T_T

**NN : **Terima kasih, nanti numpang review lagi ya, hehe^^ Oke, ini kelanjutannya. Maaf lama sekali ya^^a

**Siron : **Ah, itu mah ngga boleh dikasih tahu dulu, nanti jadi _spoiler _:D Nantikan saja ya, tunggu kelanjutannya^^

**MCV : **Hoho, kita lihat saja nanti ya^^ Maaf juga telat _update, _makasih banyak ya, dinantikan reviewnya^^_  
><em>

**Shihui : **Semoga yang ini terkesan lebih panjang ya^^a

**Margaret'z : **Inginnya sih umum, makanya pakai panggilan _Tuhan_, tapi baru ku sadari di chapter 5 ada bagian ibadah umat Islamnya, kenapa aku seteledor ini! #jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok# Hehe, habisnya, kalau Islam, vea berharap Karinnya tu pakai jilbab, tapi karena terlanjur ya sudahlah, Karin dan Kazune di sini Islam, tapi Islamnya belum secara _kaffah_. ^^a

**Arisa : **Yup, ini udah _update_, _gomen_ lama, haha, nantikan saja ya kelanjutannya^^a

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 14 : Kencan [?]**

.

.

Setelah merasa darah yang keluar dari mulutku berhenti, aku kemudian bergegas mengelap mulutku. Membasuh wajahku. Ku tatap mukaku di cermin. Putih pucat. Aku hendak seharian di tempat itu jika tak ingat bahwa ada Karin di kamarku. Dengan bergegas, aku hendak menuju kamar. Namun, di tengah jalan, Kazusa dan Himeka menahanku.

"Ka―Kalian!"

"Maaf, _nii-chan_, kami ingin memberi hadiah untukmu," seru Kazusa. Himeka mengikuti perkataan Kazusa dengan anggukan kepalanya. Aku menghela nafas dan berkata setengah berbisik,"Hadiah apa?"

"Tada!" Himeka kemudian mengeluarkan dua lembar kupon sebuah rumah makan.

"Kupon?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Untuk apa mereka memberiku dua lembar kupon sebuah _restaurant_?

"Duh, Kazune_-chan_ ini bagaimana sih! Ajak Karin-_chan_ makan besok dengan kupon ini!" seru Himeka. Aku lantas membungkam mulut besarnya dengan tanganku.

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Kau ingat ada Karin di rumahku?" Aku pun kemudian melepaskan tanganku dari Himeka. Aku takut menyakitinya. Sementara adik bungsuku itu hanya terkekeh-kekeh seraya meminta maaf.

"Nah, sana, berjuanglah," seru Kazusa kemudian seraya mendorong punggungku untuk bergegas ke kamar.

.

.

"Ma―maaf, lama," sahutku seraya memasuki kamar. Karin hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak kok,"

"Oh ya, Karin, umh, apa besok kau luang?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal―berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidak. Kenapa gitu?"

"Umh," Aku memainkan kupon makan yang diberikan Himeka di belakang punggungku. Ku tarik nafas perlahan―berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Menyemangati bahwa mengajaknya _makan _adalah hal yang _mudah_, ya, _sangat mudah_. "Kau mau ma―makan siang dengan―denganku be―besok?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Humh, besok ya? Oke, jam berapa?"

"Jam 12 di taman kota bagaimana?"

"Oke,"

Aku kemudian memandang wajah gadis itu. Mata _green emerald _nya kini menatap dengan sorotan yang lembut―sangat lembut. Senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya kini terlihat begitu manis. Rambut cokelatnya pun terlihat selembut sutera, berkilau keemasan. Oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan. Tapi―

―Karin memang terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan _bercahaya _sekarang. Tak ada kata-kata apapun yang sanggup melukiskan kecantikannya sekarang.

Aku menatapnya lembut dan ia pun membalas tatapanku dengan hangat. Ah, rasanya aku semakin tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Kapan lagi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya?

.

.

Aku menatap _arloji_ yang ku sematkan di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku berdiri di sini, di depan sebuah tugu kota yang terletak di taman kota. Tidak! Tidak! Karin sama sekali tidak terlambat. Justru akulah yang sengaja datang 1 jam lebih cepat, ya wajarlah kalau Karin belum datang.

Aku kemudian menyandarkan punggungku ke tugu tersebut. Desahan nafasku terasa berat dan cepat. Aku hanya berharap aku akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai hari ini berakhir. Aku tidak ingin mencemaskan Karin lagi. Gadis itu sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Aku tidak mau menambah beban hidupnya.

Ku tatap langit biru di atas sana. Sinar mentari sedikit menyilaukan mata biru safirku. Syukurlah hari ini cerah. Akan berbahaya jika mendung, nanti rencanaku menghabiskan waktu dengan Karin akan buyar.

"Dor!" seru seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi untukku. Gadis itu mengagetkanku dari samping. Aku terlonjak sedikit kaget. Pandangan mataku pun langsung secara refleks teralih menatapnya. Gadis itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Karin!" seruku. Dia masih tertawa. Aku berpura-pura sedikit kesal.

"Hihihi, _sory _deh, habisnya kau ini menatap langitnya seperti sedang melamun saja," sahutnya kemudian. Aku kemudian memasukkan tangan kananku ke dalam saku celanaku. Ku tatap dirinya. Seperti biasa, ia terlihat manis dan cukup modis juga. Rambut bagian depannya ia ikat ke belakang. Sementara itu, sisanya ia biarkan terurai. _Kawaii desu!_

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!" ajakku seraya mulai berjalan ke arah rumah makan. Karin kemudian mengikutiku dari belakang. Ia lalu berusaha menyetarakan langkah kakinya denganku.

"Ka―Kazune, pelan-pelan dong jalannya!" keluh Karin padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Rasanya aku sudah berjalan cukup pelan. Akhirnya akupun mengalah dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakiku dengan kaki mungilnya. Tak lama kemudian, kami pun tiba di sebuah rumah makan yang sesuai dengan kupon tersebut. Rumah makannya terlihat sangat mewah. Karin terlihat sedikit ragu untuk memasukinya.

"A―apa kau tidak salah Kazune? I―ini kan rumah makan termewah di Tokyo! Kau tahu, bahkan Jin pun belum pernah mengajakku makan di tempat ini!" serunya. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak salah. Ayo kita masuk sebelum perut kita berbunyi meminta jatah makanannya," Aku kemudian memasuki pintu masuk _restaurant_. Seorang _maid _kemudian menyambutku dan lantas menunjukkan tempat duduk kami. Karin mengikutiku dengan sedikit canggung.

"Ka―Kazune! Apa kau tidak salah? I―Ini kan mahal sekali! Kau yakin sanggup membayarnya? Dengar, aku tahu kalau keluargamu adalah keluarga kaya tapi jika menghamburkan uang seper―" Aku lantas memotong perkataannya dengan menempelkan telunjuk tangan kananku di bibir mungilnya.

"Ini benar, Karin. Kau boleh memesan apapun yang kau suka. Aku mendapatkan kupon untuk makan gratis di tempat ini. Jadi, kau tidak perlu sungkan ataupun khawatir," sahutku menenangkannya. Tak ku duga, dia bisa secerewet ini.

Akhirnya kami pun memesan beberapa hidangan utama dan memakannya bersama. Ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Terkadang ku dengar celutukan-celutukannya yang merasa sedikit _asing _dengan makanan di hadapannya.

"Ah, Kazune! Ini apa?" tanyanya sembari menatap heran semangkuk sup di hadapannya.

"Oh, itu _soupe a l' oignon_," Aku langsung menyantapnya. Lidahku sudah tidak terlalu asing dengan makanan-makanan di luar Jepang. Jangankan makanan Eropa, makanan dari Indonesia pun, dari Sabang sampai Merauke, sudah ku cicipi semua. Karena itu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan _mayonaise, _keju, roti, _sambel, lalap, ikan asin_. Haha, meskipun aku sering sakit-sakitan, bukan berarti aku tidak mengenal makanan di seluruh dunia.

"Aih!" Aku langsung menatap gadis di hadapanku. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya lidahnya masih belum terbiasa dengan makanan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kini tampak begitu menggemaskan. Pingin deh nyubit pipinya yang lucu itu!

"Kenapa Karin? Kau belum terbiasa ya dengan rasanya?" tanyaku. Ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu ini terbuat dari apa?" tanyaku kemudian. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya ini terbuat dari bahan apa saja?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku kemudian tersenyum dan menaruh sendokku karena _sup _tersebut sudah ku habiskan.

"Ini merupakan sup bawang. Di dalamnya terdapat es krim bawang yang terbuat dari bawang merah, susu dan krim. Kemudian di sajikan dengan irisan bawang bombay dan _cottage cheese,_" Ia kemudian menatapku penuh takjub.

"Waw, kau memang pintar dalam segala bidang ya,"

"Ah, tidak juga. Walau begitu, fisikku lemah, hehe,"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Kazune itu pemuda yang kuat! Aku tahu itu! Setidaknya, kau akan selalu menjadi laki-laki yang kuat di mataku," ujar dengan tatapan yang lembut―tatapan lembut yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kristal bening terlihat sedikit berkilau di pandangan matanya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Tuan, Nona, ini hidangan penutupnya, _Mouse au chocolate_,"

"Ah, terima kasih,"

"Wah, es krim!" seru Karin senang. Matanya berbinar. Dengan penuh semangat, ia kemudian memakan _mousse cokelat_ tersebut. Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Dia terlihat begitu manis. Ah, sudah berapa kali ku katakan hal itu?

.

.

"Karin, karena masih jam 2, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman dulu," ajakku kemudian. Ia menatapku sedikit heran.

"Memangnya ada apa di taman?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Kau lihat saja nanti,"

.

.

"Kakak, ayo oper bolanya ke arahku!" seru seorang anak kecil dengan kaus berwarna hijau dan berhiaskan gambar katak. Aku kemudian menendang bola sepak yang berada di kakiku dan mengopernya ke anak tersebut. Setelah itu, aku pun terdiam, membasuh peluh yang mengalir di pelipisku. Ku tatap Karin yang tengah menyaksikanku bermain dari atas ayunan. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ayo, Kazune, kalahkan mereka!" serunya kemudian. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ku acungkan ibu jari tangan kananku. Aku pun kemudian kembali bergabung dengan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain bola sepak. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain seperti ini.

"Oper bolanya sini!" seruku kepada anak kecil yang mengenakan kaus berwarna merah. Dia kemudian mengoper bolanya ke arahku. Aku kemudian berlari ke arah gawang. Kemudian, aku pun menendang bola, melakukan _shoot _dan―

―Gol! Bolanya tidak dapat ditangkap kiper lawan. Aku dan beberapa anak kecil timku kemudian berlonjak senang. Seorang anak berkaus merah tadi kemudian mengambil bola dan menghampiriku.

"Kakak, kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya," serunya diiringi dengan anggukan teman-temannya. Aku mengangguk seraya mengacak-acak rambut anak tersebut. "Tentu, kapan-kapan kita main lagi,"

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya, kak! Dadah!" seru mereka. Aku tersenyum memandangnya dan melambaikan tanganku. "Sampai jumpa lagi! Hati-hati, ya!"

Setelah mereka tak terlihat lagi dalam pandanganku―karena jarak mereka semakin jauh tentunya. Aku pun lantas menghampiri Karin yang sedari tadi menungguku di atas sebuah ayunan. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan ayunan tersebut. Aku kemudian berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu sendiri cukup lama," ujarku. Ia hanya tersenyum menatapku lembut.

"Tidak kok. Pertandingan yang seru. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan anak kecil," pujinya kemudian. Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit malu.

"Apa yang ku lakukan tadi kekanak-kanakan?" tanyaku. Ia menatapku. Sesaat iris bola mata kami bertemu pandang―saling menyelami hati masing-masing.

"Tidak. Kau justru membuat mereka senang. Kau―" Ia menjeda kalimatnya. Mungkin mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk kelanjutannya. "―calon ayah yang baik," lanjutnya.

Aku kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Dan kau calon ibu yang baik pula,"

Karin tersentak. Ku lihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah putihnya. Ia kemudian menunduk malu. Matanya menatap sepatunya yang ia gesek-gesekkan―entah apa maksudnya melakukan hal tersebut.

"Nah, tuan putri, karena sudah pukul 4 sore, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai sekarang?" ajakku kemudian. Ia langsung menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Pantai?"

"Yup,"

"Aku mau!" serunya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Aku menghulurkan tanganku. Yah, _I know_ mana mungkin dia menerima uluran tanganku. Tapi, tak ada salahnya bukan bersikap sedikit romantis?

Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya justru di luar dugaanku! Ia menyambut uluran tanganku. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku sepanjang perjalanan. _Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi kan?_

.

.

Akhirnya kami tiba di pantai. Pasir membentang kecokelatan menjadi pijakan yang cukup nyaman. Laut biru terlihat menyemburkan ombaknya dengan damai―tidak terlalu keras, namun juga tak terlalu lembut. Langit sore perlahan mulai terlukis―menambah keindahan dari Maha Karya Sang Pencipta jagat raya. Nyiur hijau terlihat melambai mengajak kami untuk bersenang-senang.

Aku kemudian melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Lalu melipat bagian bawah celanaku agar tak terlalu basah nantinya. Setelah itu, aku berlari menerjang ombak. Berdiri dengan tegak seraya membuka kedua tanganku lebar-lebar―mengajaknya menikmati pantai ini.

"Ayo, Karin! Kemarilah!" seruku. Ia terlihat sedikit ragu, namun pandangan matanya berbinar menatap pantulan langit dari air laut.

"Tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Karin, kita kan hanya bermain di pantai. Tingginya saja di bawah lutut. Kau tak kan tenggelam," seruku. Dia pun mengangguk dan lantas melepaskan sepatu sandalnya. Setelah itu, ia kemudian menghampiriku. Ku raih tangannya yang halus selembut kain sutera. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis terhias di wajahnya.

Splash! Ku lemparkan tetesan air ke tubuhnya. Ia hanya menjerit kecil kemudian membalasnya. Aku hanya berlari menghindar. Perang air pun terjadi menghiasi suasana di antara kami. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Kya!" Aku kemudian menatap ke belakang. Karin kelihatannya tersandung batu karang. Ia kemudian terjatuh dan menindih badanku. Rambut kami berdua kini sedikit basah dihiasi tetesan air laut. Ku tatap wajahnya yang kini berjarak kurang dari 10 cm di hadapan wajahku. Wajahnya merah. Dapat ku rasakan detakan jantungnya kini terasa cepat. Rambutnya kini terlihat berkilau dari pantulan sinar mentari yang hendak terbenam. Gemuruh ombak mengisi kesunyian di antara kami. Aku tak dapat menahan diriku lagi. Tanganku kemudian bergerak lembut meraih kepalanya bagian belakang. Ku arahkan kepalanya untuk berada di atas dadaku yang bidang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendekap gadis ini. Gadis yang sangat ku cintai. Ku dekap ia dengan lembut penuh kehangatan. Mataku kemudian menatap langit senja. Ini terasa begitu indah, sangat indah. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. _Terima kasih, Tuhan, karena sudah memberiku kesempatan_.

Sesaat kami terdiam. Hanyut dalam kehangatan. Ku lihat ke langit, perlahan mulai berwarna sedikit hitam, pertanda sebentar lagi akan malam.

"Karin, sebentar lagi malam. Kau mau pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku padanya. Akan sangat mengkhawatirkan jika seorang gadis pulang malam. Aku tidak mau seseorang menodainya atau bertindak jahat padanya.

"Ah, i―iya, maaf!" Ia kemudian bangkit. Diikuti denganku. Kami kemudian duduk berdua di atas pasir. Menatap mentari yang terbenam. Ku rasakan bahuku menahan beban. Akupun menatap ke arah bahuku. Kepala Karin ada di situ. Ku tatap wajahnya. Ia tengah tertidur. Cukup pulas juga. Aku tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan. Aku pun lantas menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	15. Chapter 15 : Berangkat Bersama ?

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum _reader_sku tersayang, pasti kalian sudah menantikan aku _update_ kan? #digorok gara-gara lama banget _update_# _Hontou ni gomenne,_ aku benar-benar berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyelesaikan cerita ini, mungkin fanfic ini akan segera berakhir, mungkin juga tidak, hehe, mampet ide #digetok _readers_# Oke deh, tak perlu banyak basa-basi, kita langsung balas yang review saja dulu ya^^

**Margaret'z chan:** Aduh, maaf ya karena membuat kalian lama sekali menunggu, mudah-mudahan kalian akan menyukai _chapter _ini^^

**Hanazawa Maryam: **Be... Benarkah? O.O terima kasih banyak, aku sangat terharu mendengarnya #ngusap air mata# Hiks, maaf karena membuatmu lama menunggu

**Hiwazaki Evelyn: **Sama, aku juga suka es krim XD #what the-?# Oke, udah _update _nih

**Siron The Mualank Inside: **Haha, benar juga, Kazune emang pinter segala (Kazune: Hahaha, gue gitu) Makasih semangatnya, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama^^

**Shihui: **Terima kasih, tapi, maaf ya, mungkin _chapter _ini jauh lebih pendek ya? _Gomen.._

**Hanazono Bella: **Eh, masa? O.O Makasih banyak ya, #lagi-lagi ngusap air mata terharu# Maaf _update_nya lama m(TT_TT)m

**Ziekin: **Mudah-mudahan saja ya^^

**MCV: **Hiksu, makasih banyak #peluk-peluk MCV sambil nangis# Hehe, iya, emang sengaja soalnya biar Karin perlahan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan Kazune^^ Maaf _update_nya lama banget m(TT_TT)m

**Kira ohime-sama: **Su.. Sungguhkah? O.O Makasih banyak #terharu lagi# Maaf ya, _update_nya sangat, sangat, sangat lama, vea benar-benar bingung menentukan kelanjutannya meski bagian akhirnya sudah terpikirkan m(TT_TT)m

**Luna Malika: **Maaf menunggu lama, masih ada kelanjutannya kok, jangan pernah bosan mereview ya^^

**_Dan terakhir, makasih untuk all readers terus lanjutkan membaca sampai akhir ya, jangan lupa review^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 : Berangkat Bersama [?]<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kazune, kau ini dari mana saja? Kenapa tubuhmu basah begitu? Pakaianmu juga kotor! Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" Lengkingan kemarahan yang keluar dari mulut _okaa-san_ menyambutku yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku hanya terdiam. Sama sekali tidak ku keluarkan jawaban dari mulutku. Rasanya percuma saja. Apapun yang ku katakan pasti tidak akan diindahkan beliau, hanya berakhir dengan perselisihan yang percuma. Aku tidak suka perdebatan.

"Kau membuat ibu sangat khawatir? Kenapa tidak pergi ditemani Q-chan? Apa kau―"

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf karena aku pulang terlambat. Aku mengantarkan Karin dulu ke rumahnya," ujarku kemudian memotong perkataan ibu. Lama-lama gerah juga rasanya mendengar keluhan dan diatur-atur oleh _okaa-san_. Aku ingin bebas! Aku ingin bebas!

"Itu benar, _okaa-san_. Kalau _okaa-san_ mau marah, marahi kami saja," seru Himeka kemudian.

"Kami yang merencanakan kencan Kazune-_nii-san_ hari ini. _Onii-san _tidak bersalah," bela Kazusa. Huf, mungkin aku perlu bersyukur juga memiliki dua orang adik yang mau menolongku.

"Sudahlah, Suzuka. Yang penting kan sekarang Kazune tidak apa-apa," sahut ayah berusaha menenangkan ibu.

"Tapi—" Ibu terlihat masih tidak puas. Ayah kemudian memandang kedua bola mata ibu. Ibu tertunduk sesaat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, lekas kau ganti pakaianmu dan mandi dengan air hangat, lalu makan malam dan jangan lupa untuk minum obat," sahut _okaa-san _mengalah.

"_Hai, okaa-san_," Aku kemudian bergegas melakukan apa yang _okaa-san_ perintahkan.

.

.

Aku berbaring sembari memainkan ponselku. Tring! Tring! Terdengar suara _ringtone_ menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Ku tatap layar ponselku tersebut.

_You've got a new e-mail from Karin Hanazono_

Membaca tulisan itu dengan segera aku arahkan jemari tanganku untuk menekan tombol _read now_. Tak sabar rasanya aku membaca pesan dari gadis itu. Ah, masih terekam jelas di kepalaku semua yang terjadi hari ini. Rasanya benar-benar membahagiakan. Ough! _Stupid_! Seharusnya aku segera membaca pesannya dan lantas membalasnya bukan malah melamun seperti ini.

_From : Karin Hanazono_

_To : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : Thx_

_Kazune, terima kasih banyak ya sudah menemaniku seharian ini, apalagi sampai-sampai mengantarku ke rumah. Maaf karena aku tadi ketiduran. Aku langsung mengirimimu e-mail begitu bangun. Aku sudah sangat merepotkan ya, aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Reply this message_

Mustahil! Dia merasa bersalah karena ketiduran? Aduh, Karin! Kau membuatku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa ku definisikan. Dapat ku rasakan suhu tubuhku yang biasanya dingin menjadi panas. Karin, kenapa perasaanku padamu rasanya semakin membesar? Andai kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan. Duh, kenapa aku malah melamun lagi? Harusnya kan aku segera membalas e-mailnya.

_To : Karin Hanazono_

_From : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : re; Thx_

_Eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Kenapa harus minta maaf segala? Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku repot^^. Aku justru sangat senang bisa melewati hari denganmu._

_Send this message_

Aku lantas menekan tombol _send_. Selepas itu, aku kembali membuka _inbox_ dan berkali-kali membaca _e-mail _darinya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, aku mendapat balasan _e-mail_ dari gadis yang ku sangat ku sukai itu.

_From : Karin Hanazono_

_To : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : re; re; Thx_

_A... Aku juga sangat senang hari ini. Emh, besok... Mau tidak kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama?_

_Reply this message_

Ya Tuhan! Apa aku tidak salah baca? Apa ini benar? Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan bermimpi kan?

Aku mencoba untuk mencubit pipiku yang putih ini. Auw! Rasanya sangat sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi! Ini sungguhan! Karin mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama! Astaga! Ini—ini benar-benar hebat!

Dengan segera aku membalas pesan darinya. Jemariku dengan lincah mengetikkan tiap huruf yang terangkai menjadi kata-kata.

_From : Kazune Kujo_

_To : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : re; re; re; Thx_

_Tentu aku mau.._

_Send this message_

Dan _send_! Ah, aku langsung memeluk guling berwarna biru laut. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Aku benar-benar senang. Seperti ditimpuk durian saja.

_From : Karin Hanazono_

_To : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : re; re; re; re; Thx_

_Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan ke tempatmu. Tunggu aku ya^^_

_Reply this message_

Segera saja tanpa banyak cing cong aku membalas pesan darinya.

_To : Karin Hanazono_

_From : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : re; re; re; re; re; Thx_

_Oke, akan ku tunggu^^_

_Send this message_

Ah, _perfect_! Rasanya sekarang aku akan sulit tidur!

.

.

Aku menatap arloji yang terpasang di tanganku. Masih ada waktu sekitar empat puluh menit sebelum bel sekolah berdentang. Dengan gugup aku menoleh ke arah jalan. Mungkin saja Karin telah datang. Namun, kelihatannya ia belum datang. Ku rekatkan syalku, rasanya udara pagi ini sedikit dingin. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan musim dingin.

Ku arahkan kembali mata biru safirku ke sebelah timur. Samar-samar aku melihat siluet bayangan Karin. Dia terlihat berlari ke arahku. Mungkin merasa tidak enak karena membuatku menunggu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarnya setibanya di depan rumahku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Perlu waktu lima belas menit dari rumahku untuk menuju sekolah dan bel sekolah akan berbunyi tiga puluh menit lagi. Masih ada banyak waktu.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada banyak waktu, kok. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sekolah sekarang?"

"I—iya,"

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan ke sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya keheningan menyapa. Aku terlalu berdebar untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Sementara Karin, ku lihat sedari tadi dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku takut dia demam gara-gara kemarin sore ku ajak ke pantai. Ku lihat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, kok, Kazune,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, umh, Kazune,"

"Kenapa, Karin?"

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah mengenalmu, aku sangat senang," Ku lihat wajahnya. Ia menangis. Air matanya yang bening mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Jemariku perlahan bergerak hendak menghapus air matanya.

"Menangis lagi? Dasar cengeng!"

Kami berdua tersentak dan lantas melihat ke arah sumber suara tadi. Ku lihat Jin Kuga tengah berdiri menyandar ke pagar sekolah. Tapi, tidak ada Rika di sana.

"Kau mau apa?" bentakku kemudian. Aku lantas membentangkan kedua tanganku berusaha melindungi Karin agar pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat menyebalkan itu tidak bisa mendekatinya.

"Hm, sok jadi pahlawan," gumamnya. Mataku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan sengit. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Karin yang ku rasa bergetar. Mungkin dia masih trauma.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sedang dekat dengan cowok cantik yang membosankan ini? Aku tidak menyukai cowok cantik ini," serunya kemudian. Emosiku terbakar. Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu padaku?

Duagh! Ku lihat pemuda bermata kuning menyala terang itu langsung terpental. Tidak! Bukan aku yang memukul pemuda itu. Bukan aku! Tapi, Karin. Ya, Karin baru saja melayangkan kepalan tangannya menuju wajah idola rendahan itu. Masih ku lihat lelehan air mata di wajahnya. Tapi pandangan matanya kini berubah tegas.

"Kau boleh mengatakan hal yang jelek tentangku, menyakitiku sampai seperti ini, tapi, jangan pernah kau berani mengejek sahabatku karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan hal itu!" bentak Karin kemudian. Dia langsung menarik tanganku menjauhi tempat itu.

"Ayo, kita segera ke kelas, Kazune. Biarkan saja dia," lanjutnya kemudian. Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang. Pandangan mataku kini tertuju pada Kuga yang tengah mengusap wajahnya yang kena _bogeman _Karin. Pandangan matanya kini terlihat sayu. Sesaat ku dengar ia berbisik,"...sahabat, ya...?"

Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	16. Chapter 16 : Peculiarity of My Life ?

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semuanya, gimana kabarnya? Pada menantikan kelanjutan fanfic ini tidak? Hehe, lama ya _update_nya. Maklum, Sachi emang dikenal sebagai sekolah yang memiliki banyak tugas m(TT_TT)m

**kira-ohime sama: **Oke, oke, terima kasih banyak, tenang, insya allah ceritanya akan terus berlanjut kok..^^

**Hana Gin Kazusa Nijimura: **Hehe, mudah-mudahan di chapter ini tambah deg-deg-an^^

**shihui: **Huwa, makasih shihui-chan #meluk shihui#

**Margaret'z chan: **Makasih, makasih #loncat-loncat juga#

**sab: **Hehe, sabar ya, pada akhir-akhirnya banget dikasih tahu kok..^^

**Hanazawa Maryam: **Hehe, syukurlah, menjadi penulis? Cita-cita itu mah, makanya sekarang melatih diri dengan menulis fanfic^^

**Siron the mualank inside: **Hehe, kalau ditimpuk gajah, nanti Kazune nya gepeng deh..^^ Hehe, kalau menurut kalian, dari tingkah lakunya Karin selama ini, Kazune dianggap apa..?

**Hanazono Bella: **Oke, insya allah, makasih ya^^

**nurvie: **Makasih banyak ya, saya? Saya mah masih 16 tahun, sekitar 8 bulanan lagi mau bikin KTP, hehe.. Direncanain, pengennya lebih dari 20 chapter, tapi kayaknya agak-agak sulit, kita lihat aja terus ya^^

**Cherry Blossom Clash: **Maaf lama menunggu nee~ Udah di update lagi^^

**Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers**: Udah di lanjut, hm, kalau dikasih tahu sekarang mah ngga seru, hehe :D

Eh, **readers **sekalian, kalian ingin tamatnya kayak gimana? Kazune mati? Karin mati? Atau Jin mati? Atau Happy Ending? Atau malah Michiru yang mati? Kasih saran kalian ya di review =D

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 : Peculiarity of My Life [?]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Beberapa menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, ku lihat Kuga memasuki kelas dengan pipi bekas pukulan Karin yang telah dibalut dengan kapas dan perban. Beberapa siswi perempuan mengerubunginya dan menanyakan luka di pipinya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Ku lirik Karin. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Dan tak lama kemudian, _sensei _pun datang.

.

.

Istirahat pertama, aku baru saja hendak mengajak Karin memakan _bento _bersama tika Kuga meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas mejaku. Otomatis aku langsung menatap wajahnya itu. Tatapan matanya tak lagi sekejam kemarin-kemarin.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan," ujarnya dengan nada tegas. Aku lantas menaruh _bento_ku di atas meja lalu mengikutinya.

Kuga kemudian membawaku ke lorong ruang _laboratorium_ pengetahuan sosial—salah satu ruangan sekolah yang sepi. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran sembari sedikit berwaspada.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Aku tahu, hanya kau yang mampu melakukannya," pinta pemuda itu dengan nada sedih. Sesaat aku hanya tercenung. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Jin Kuga meminta pertolongan padaku? Ku rasa kiamat sudah hampir dekat.

"Minta tolong apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tolong jaga Karin untukku," gumamnya pelan—namun, aku masih bisa mendengar kata-katanya itu dengan jelas. Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak mengerti. Tak ada asap, tak ada api, tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku heran. Pemuda itu dalam sesaat tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Kau mungkin heran dan menganggapku sebagai orang yang kasar. Jujur saja aku sangat membencimu ketika kau pertama kali masuk sekolah dulu. Seakan-akan Karin menaruh perhatian padamu dan itu membuatku cemburu," terangnya. Aku agak tersentak mendengarnya.

"Dan kau lampiaskan dengan berpacaran bersama perempuan lain?"

"Rika, maksudmu? Aku sudah agak lama putus dengannya. Dia sangat menyebalkan, berbeda dengan Karin,"

"Lantas, mengapa kau berpacaran dengannya dan malah mengkhianati Karin?" tanyaku sedikit emosi.

"Karena aku ingin melindungi Karin dan juga untukmu," jawabnya pelan. Ia langsung tertunduk. Tak dapat ku definisikan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Rika mengancamku, dan untuk melindungi Karin, aku harus menuruti perkataannya. Jujur saja, sakit rasanya aku harus berpura-pura menyakiti Karin. Sampai kau datang di sisinya. Aku sudah dengar semuanya tentang penyakitmu,"

"Dari mana kau—"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Aku harap kau bisa sembuh, kawan. Tolong jaga Karin, karena dia sudah membenciku saat ini," gumamnya kemudian.

"Emh,"

"Kau tahu, aku masih ingat saat-saat bersama Karin dulu—" Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya,"—benar-benar saat-saat yang sangat membahagiakan. Kau tahu, betapa sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintainya?"

Ku lihat Kuga menutup kedua bola mata kuning emasnya. Lelehan air mata perlahan mulai keluar dari pelupuknya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis.

"Kuga—"

"Maafkan aku, Kujo. Aku ingin sendiri dulu sekarang," gumamnya. Aku mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan sedikit linglung. Aku benar-benar terkejut karena Kuga tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Rasanya benar-benar bukan dirinya. Sesaat terfikir olehku apa mungkin dia hanya bersandiwara—mengingat bahwa dia adalah bintang idola. Namun, dapat ku rasakan sebuah ketulusan dari semua yang ia keluarkan. Sorot matanya, gerak-geriknya, bahkan kata-katanya. Tak ku rasakan sebuah dusta sedikitpun di sana. Haruskah aku mempercayainya?

.

.

Karin langsung menghampiriku setibanya aku di kelas. Dia kemudian menarik tanganku perlahan. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya karena aku masih terlalu linglung untuk menolak. Kejadian bersama Kuga tadi benar-benar membuatku tak habis pikir.

"Kazune, kau tidak diapa-apakan Jin kan?" tanyanya penuh dengan nada mengintogerasi. Aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Katakan saja kalau dia menyakitimu, aku akan memberinya pelajaran," gumamnya kemudian. Mata biru safirku kemudian menatap mata hijau zamrudnya. Entah kenapa, ada bayangan Kuga di sana dan hal itu membuatku mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kazune—?" panggilnya lembut. Mungkin ia merasa ku acuhkan, namun sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, otakku masih terlalu _shock_ untuk ku minta melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Kuga sangat mencintaimu,"

Hap! Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Ku lihat dia sedikit kecewa. Aku tahu, perkataanku itu hanya akan membuat dia terluka semakin dalam. Kenapa aku malah membuat luka hatinya semakin menganga?

"Hentikan lelucon itu, Kazune. Ancaman apa yang dikatakan Jin padamu?" sahutnya kemudian. Aku menghela napas sesaat. Bagaimana ini?

"Aku tidak melakukan ancaman apapun," gumam seseorang mendekati kami. Yeah, bisa kalian tebak sendiri kan, itu adalah Jin Kuga. Ku lihat matanya masih sedikit sembap.

"Jangan kira aku akan mempercayaimu lagi!" bentak Karin kesal. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih saja memasang tampang sok cool dan cueknya. Dan ku rasa hal itu membuat Karin semakin geram.

"Terserahlah," sahutnya sok tidak peduli. Aku tahu sebenarnya bukan kata-kata itu yang ia keluarkan. Ia hanya terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Karin karena ia rasa gadis berambut cokelat itu telah membencinya.

"Kau—" Karin mengepalkan tangannya—hendak memukul Kuga. Dengan segera, ku genggam tangannya dan menahan pukulannya. Dia kemudian menatapku dan bola mata kami pun saling bertemu.

"Dia berkata jujur, Karin. Kuga sama sekali tidak mengancamku," ujarku kemudian. Dia semakin dalam menatapku. Mungkin dia ingin menyelami isi hatiku. Perlahan ku rasakan tegangan di tangannya mulai mengendur. Aku pun kemudian melepaskan genggamanku.

"Kazune, kau—"

"Percayalah padaku," sahutku memotong perkataan Karin berusaha membuatnya percaya. Kuga tampak menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya atas apa yang ku lakukan. Pandangannya berubah teduh. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan memunggungi kami.

"Kazune, tolong kau laksanakan amanahku itu," gumamnya sesaat sebelum ia kembali ke mejanya. Karin menatapku dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

Ku lihat Kuga mengisyaratkan padaku untuk merahasiakan semua ini dari gadis itu. Aku menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku berkata,"Hanya urusan cowok,"

Aku lantas kembali duduk di tempatku dengan Karin yang turut mengikutiku.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi membuat pelajaran sejarah yang sangat membosankan itu terhenti di sini. Aku menghela napas lega. Di antara semua mata pelajaran, aku paling membenci sejarah dan geografi. Terlalu banyak yang harus dihafalkan. Dan aku benci hafalan.

Aku kemudian merapikan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahku. Mataku sesaat melirik ke meja Kuga. Ku lihat meja itu telah kosong. _Cepat sekali ia membereskan barangnya_ pikirku.

"Kazune," Aku mendengar panggilan lembut dari gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi—Karin. Dia terlihat memegang tas hitamnya seraya berdiri di sisi kanan mejaku. Aku lantas menatapnya dengan lembut.

"_Doushite, _Karin?" tanyaku lembut.

"_A—Ano_, be—besok kan ada tes fisika, dan PR nya pun sangat banyak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, jadi—" Dia tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia terlihat sedikit gelisah membuatku menaikkan alisku.

"—Bo—Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?" tanyanya kemudian sembari tertunduk.

Ha? Mataku mengerjap dengan cepat. Sementara itu, mulutku menganga dengan sangat tidak etis. Astaga, memimpikan Karin menginap di rumahku saja belum pernah dan dia memintanya tanpa ku ajak? Keanehan apalagi ini?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	17. Chapter 17 : Gemintang Malam

**a/n : **Bismillah, assalamualaikum, maaf sebelumnya untuk keterlambatan update.. Vea berpikir untuk merombak ulang alurnya dan memajukannya. Niatnya multichap yg satu ini akan vea jadikan lebih dari 20 chapter karena vea sangat menikmati menulisnya, namun akhirnya, vea memilih untuk segera menyelesaikannya sehingga alurnya vea majukan karena mungkin vea akan beralih profesi, well, vea terinspirasi gaya menulis Rozen91 :)

Insya allah, 2-5 chapter lagi, multichapter ini akan segera berakhir :)

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer tambahan, vea memang tidak tahu pencipta lagu di bawah ini, namun setahu vea, nasyid <strong>Aku Takkan Curhat Pada Bintang<strong> dinyanyikan oleh **N'Fe** dan senandung **Garis Malam** dinyanyikan oleh **Noeray**

* * *

><p><strong>Gemintang Malam<strong>

.

.

"Kau bercanda?" Aku langsung berseru dengan refleksnya. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan permintaan yang diminta Karin tadi. Mata biru safirku sepertinya membulat besar dan menatap lekat ke arah gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Err—kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa," sahut Karin merasa bahwa aku telah menganggap bodoh permintaannya.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau mau, aku sangat tidak keberatan. Lagipula kami punya banyak kamar kok," Aku buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Karin meyakinkan. Akupun lantas mengangguk—mantap.

"Kapan aku bohong padamu?" Aku langsung berbalik tanya. Karin tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian meloncat sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata,"Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu satu jam lagi. Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa,"

Karin melambaikan tangannya dan langsung berjalan secepat yang ia bisa—meninggalkanku yang tengah terdiam mematung—masih tak percaya dengan apa yang aku hadapi sedari tadi.

Kuga memintanya menjaga Karin. Karin minta untuk menginap di rumahnya. _Apakah ini ciri-ciri aku akan mendapatkan musibah yang sangat besar?_

Yeah, perlu kalian tahu, aku merupakan salah satu manusia yang menganut prinsip setelah naik, kita akan turun. Karena itu, ketika aku ditimpa banyak hal baik, aku justru berpikir mungkinkah ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku?

Tring! Terdengar suara pesan masuk dari ponselku. Dengan segera aku meraih ponsel yang ku simpan di saku sebelah kanan celanaku. Terdapat sebuah e-mail dari alamat asing di sana. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa orang yang mengirimiku e-mail itu adalah Kuga. Aku pun bergegas membaca e-mail tersebut.

_From : cool_idol_

_To : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : PERINGATAN!_

_Hei Kujo, jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa malam ini Karin akan menginap di rumahmu. Ku peringatkan ya, aku memintamu untuk menJAGAnya, bukan berbuat hal yang seENAKnya padanya, kau mengerti hah? :- _

_Reply this message_

Kurasakan bulu kudukku kini telah berdiri. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal itu? Bukankah ia sudah pulang lebih dulu sebelum Karin membicarakan ini padaku? Apa dia memata-mataiku ya?

_To : cool_idol_

_From : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : re;PERINGATAN!_

_Er, darimana kau tahu Karin akan menginap di rumahku?_

_Dan tenang saja, aku sangat mengerti arti dari kata 'menJAGAnya'! Patut kau catat, aku BUKAN pria MESUM!_

_Send this message_

Dan klik! Aku menekan tombol _send_. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan dari pemuda yang merupakan artis tenar tersebut.

_From : cool_idol_

_To : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : re; re; PERINGATAN!_

_#smirk_

_Patut kau ketahui, kamera yang ada di tiap pojok langit-langit kelas itu, aku yang meminta orang untuk memasangnya. Mungkin kau lupa kalau aku adalah artis yang bisa diincar kapan saja #smirk_

_Baiklah, aku merasa SEDIKIT LEGA!_

_Reply this message_

Cih, laki-laki itu masih saja sombong! Aku langsung menaruh kembali ponselku tanpa membalas pesan dari mantan Karin itu. Err, aku hanya merasa tak penting juga pesan itu kubalas.

.

.

Setiba di rumah, aku langsung bergegas meminta agar Himeka menyiapkan salah satu kamar tamu. Adikku yang paling bungsu itu langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. Terlihat sekali dari ekspresi wajahnya bahwa ia merasa heran.

"Ng, untuk apa _Kazune-nii-chan?_"

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu," jawabku. Himeka tampak tidak puas sampai terdengar sahutan dari gadis lain—Kazusa.

"Himeka, jangan berpura-pura bodoh begitu! Pasti ia mengajak Karin untuk menginap!" Suara Kazusa terdengar sangat nyaring—memberikan efek kemerahan di rona wajahku. Mata Kazusa langsung terbelalak melihatnya.

"Wajahnya memerah! Be—Berarti, _onii-_kun benar-benar mengajak Karin untuk menginap? Astaga, kakak! Aku mengerti tentang penyakitmu itu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak seperti itu! Itu perbuatan yang keji, kak! Kakak masih belum boleh—"

"Stop, Kazusa! Kau terdengar seperti ibu sekarang. Dengar, Karin memang mau menginap di sini, hari ini dan itu karena dia memintanya. Lagi pula, dia melakukan itu karena ingin diajari materi untuk menghadapi ujian besok. Mengerti?"

Aku langsung memotong perkataan Kazusa dengan cepat sebelum adikku yang berambut pirang itu akan mengoceh ke hal-hal dan pemikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Hmm... Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, akan kupastikan ayah dan ibu kerja lembur malam ini. Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang," ujar Kazusa. Aku mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian membuka pintu depan—hendak keluar rumah. Sesaat sebelum pintu itu tertutup kembali, ia tiba-tiba mengoceh kembali.

"Himeka, kau awasi Kazune dan Karin ya, tapi ingat, jangan menganggu mereka, ok?"

"KAZUSA!" Aku langsung berteriak tepat saat Kazusa membanting pintu dan angkat kaki dari rumah. Kesal, malu dan marah campur aduk kurasakan. Himeka hanya terkikik melihatku. Aku memberinya tatapan kesal dan langsung meninggalkannya ke kamar. Hm, aku putuskan untuk membaca buku _herbologi _seraya menunggu Karin datang.

.

.

"Kazune-_nii-chan_, Karin sudah datang," seru Himeka dari luar kamarku. Aku langsung tersentak. Rupanya aku sempat tertidur tadi. Aku kemudian bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Di sana Karin tengah terduduk dengan sebuah tas yang agak berisi. Mungkin ia memasukkan pakaian dan buku pelajaran untuk besok di sana.

"Ah, Kazune! Maaf karena aku baru datang jam segini. Tadi aku mendadak ada urusan," ujarnya merasa bersalah. Aku masih linglung. Kulihat jam dinding, pukul 7 malam. Pantas dia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau mau kita mulai belajar sekarang?" Karin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita ke kamarku sekarang," Dan gadis itu pun mengikutiku.

.

.

"Jadi, koloid itu merupakan pertengahan antara suspensi dan larutan. Koloid—" Aku terdiam menatap Karin. Gadis itu tengah menatap buku teks kimianya namun tak sedikit pun berkonsentrasi pada halaman yang terbuka itu. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Karin!" panggilku. Ia langsung tersentak.

"Ah, maaf Kazune, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ng, tidak ada kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" ajak Karin seraya berpura-pura membaca buku teksnya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku rasa apapun yang aku terangkan tak akan ada yang tercerna otakmu. Kau sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi sedari tadi," ujarku. Karin tampak merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Ceritakan saja, setidaknya itu membuatmu sedikit lega,"

"Maaf Kazune, aku sebenarnya kabur dari rumah,"

"Apa?" Mataku langsung terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya, belajar kimia bersamamu hanya alasan agar aku bisa pergi dari rumah dan menginap di suatu tempat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

"Kenapa kau sampai kabur dari rumah?"

"Kau tahu, ayahku meninggal saat aku masih kelas 3 SD. Beliau ayah yang sangat baik dan aku sangat dekat dengannya. Lalu, setelah itu ibu mulai bekerja menggantikan posisi ayah. Dan beliau diam-diam dekat dengan seorang pria akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, mereka akan menikah. Ibu selalu berkata bahwa itu ia lakukan karena aku masih membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah. Tapi, bagiku itu hanya alasan yang diciptakan ibu saja. Ibu hendak mempertemukannya denganku hari ini tapi aku tidak mau! Aku akhirnya kabur dari rumah, bagaimanapun juga, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi ayah,"

Ku biarkan ia tenang sebelum akhirnya aku berkata,"Maaf kalau aku bersikap sok tahu dan seolah ikut campur dalam urusan keluargamu. Tapi ku rasa tak ada salahnya kau bertemu dengan pria itu. Pertimbangkanlah perasaan ibumu, Karin. Bagaimana beliau bekerja sangat keras selama ini untukmu. Mungkin posisi ayahmu tak bisa tergantikan siapapun, tapi cobalah menganggap pria itu bukan sebagai pengganti ayahmu tapi sebagai pasangan ibumu,"

Hati-hati aku berusaha memilih kata agar tidak mengecewakannya. Ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih. Kami kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Langit malam tampak sangat indah.

"Bintangnya indah ya, berkerlipan," gumam Karin. Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat sebuah lagu. Aku bergegas mengambil gitarku. Memetiknya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang terlintas di benakku.

"_Aku berdiri, pandangi kerlip bintang-bintang tersenyum seolah tahu gundahku,_

_Bintang menanti lisanku terurai, berkeluh kesah, luapkan beban padanya,_

_Maaf bintang, walau terasa berat hidupku takkan kubagi itu padamu,_

_Sorry bintang, meski menetes air mata, aku takkan curhat padamu..._

_Karena aku punya partner yang lebih baik, Dia setia mendengarku,_

_Memberi ilham di setiap ruang hatiku dan itu bukan kamu..._

_Karena Dia menuntunku hadapi tantangan tak sekedar mendengar semata,_

_Dan itu bukan kamu, tapi penciptamu, penciptaku, Allahu Rabbi..."_

Karin tampak tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau punya lagu lain untuk mengantarkanku tidur?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahumu. Oke, aku rasa wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku mulai memetik kembali senar gitarku dan sekali lagi mulai bernyanyi,

_Bintang-bintang sinaran terang, berkelip mewarnai malam,_

_Mataku terbang menerawang, menembus luasnya..._

_Bintang-bintang hinggap melayang, mengusir kesunyian malam,_

_Rembulan muncul pun sepasi, biaskan cahayanya..._

_Tuhan, indah nian malam-Mu, berikan aku damai di qalbu,_

_Tak terkira luas angkasa, sampai ku lelah membayang..._

_Lihat bumiku bercengkarama di garis malam,_

_Garis malam yang membawaku ke alam mimpi,_

_Tidurlah bumi, bersama sunyi, beserta hangat cinta Ilahi..._

_Garis malam yang membawaku sejuta makna,_

_Tersimpan ilmu serta rahasia sang Kuasa,_

_Pintalah do'a dalam malammu, menuju esok penuh bahagia..._

Aku mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Perlahan aku menoleh ke samping menatap Karin yang bersandar padaku. Gadis itu tengah terlelap. Sedikit ragu, aku mengusap lembut kepalanya. Dia sangat manis, bahkan saat dalam posisi tidur seperti ini. Entah kenapa rasa kantuk yang sangat kembali menyerangku. Dan tanpa sadar, aku pun tertidur dengan posisi saling bersandar dengan Karin.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Review Please?  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: **Assalammualaikum, pertama-tama, vea mau minta maaf untuk semua yang sudah menantikan karya vea ini, nampaknya, vea memutuskan untuk berhenti total dari dunia perfanfic-an, waktu yang pastinya entah kapan. Awalnya, vea ingin menjadikan fanfic sebagai salah satu sarana kebaikan, tapi ternyata, jujur saja, semakin vea selami, vea semakin tidak menikmatinya. Jiwa vea ngga ada di sana. Dan vea memutuskan beralih menjadi penulis artikel sederhana untuk dakwah. Mungkin vea harus meniti semuanya dari nol lagi. Tapi, vea menikmatinya. Jujur saja, saat menulis fanfic, vea dibayang-bayangi pertanggung jawaban besar di akhirat kelak dan itu membuat vea lelah menulis fanfic sesuai dengan harapan _reader_ ataupun sealur dengan budaya Jepang. Sekali lagi saya katakan maaf, jiwa saya bukan di sana. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian selama ini.

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

.

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Bahuku rasanya sedikit berat. Kualihkan pandanganku ke samping. Ada Karin di sana.

Perlahan, aku mengucek-ngucek kedua mataku. _Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini kenyataan kan? _Kuingat-ingat kembali apa yang semalam telah kulakukan dengannya. Kuusap pelan kepalanya. _Terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku merasa sangat bahagia_.

Gadis itu perlahan mengintip kemilau sinar yang berusaha menerjang kelopak matanya. Kedua bola mata _emerald_nya kemudian menatap teduh ke arahku.

"_Ohayou, _Kazune-kun,"

"_Ohayou, _Karin,"

"Hwaa! _So sweet_!" Terdengar suara heboh perempuan yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku. Sontak kami langsung mengalihkan pandangan kami menuju sumber suara. Rupanya, sedari tadi Kazusa dan Himeka mengintipku. Ingin rasanya kuhajar mereka karena telah memperlakukanku. Melihat hal tersebut, Karin dan aku dengan segera saling menjauh. Malu. Dan kedua adikku itu tersenyum jahil menatapku. _Tunggu saja pembalasanku_!

"Hehe, maaf ya, kita berdua udah ngeganggu. Tadinya cuma mau bangunin aja, takut kaliat terlambat sekolah," gumam mereka berdua bersamaan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan pribadiku.

"Umh, kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang sekarang saja," ujar Karin.

"Kau belum sarapan. Ada baiknya kau bersiap di sini saja, lalu kita langsung pergi ke sekolah," saranku kemudian. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah membuat _okaa-san _cemas semalam. Selain itu, aku juga ingin menyelesaikan masalah keluargaku saat ini juga. Besar kemungkinan, aku takkan masuk sekolah hari ini," terangnya. Aku mengangguk _mafhum_.

.

.

"Yakin, kau tak akan tinggal sebentar lagi untuk sekedar mengisi energi tubuhmu?" tanyaku saat gadis berambut cokelat manis itu berdiri di muka pintu rumahku.

"Yup, terima kasih sebelumnya tapi aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu. Lain kali saja, oke?" sahutnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya. Aku tersenyum mengalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan," sahutku. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan kemudian berjalan anggun meninggalkan kediamanku.

Ahh, satu kenangan indah telah kukecapi di sisa akhir hidupku ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Karena Kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Kebahagiaan kecil yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup puas menatapi punggung Karin, diri ini pun dengan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Kupandangi wajahku di depan cermin. Rasanya terlihat sedikit _piyas_, namun aku masih bisa menatap binaran terang dari mukaku. Apa mungkin karena baru merasa bahagia ya? Hehe.

Dengan segera, aku kemudian mengusap wajahku dengan air hangat.

Deg! Kepalaku rasanya berputar. Apa yang terjadi? Dunia seperti tengah bergoyang. Tanganku berusaha dengan cepat menarik ujung handuk yang tergantung di dinding. Namun, diri ini rasanya tak bertenaga untuk meraihnya.

Ah! Tubuhku terasa lemas. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah kegelapan yang tiba-tiba merasuki sekelilingku.

.

.

Karin memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas hitamnya. Para siswa tampak dengan semangat berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Mereka terlihat tak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Jin Kuga yang akhir-akhir sering menjadi orang pertama yang meninggalkan kelas. Namun, Karin tak pernah mau ambil pusing.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu kemudian memakai _roller blade_nya. Ia berusaha bersepatu roda dengan kecepatan yang tak terlalu tinggi. Matanya nampak ingin memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar walau pemikirannya melanglang buana entah ke mana.

Gadis itu merasa sepi. Masalah dengan keluarganya memang telah terselesaikan, tapi ia merindukan sosok Kazune. Sahabatnya yang telah beberapa kali membantunya itu entah bagaimana kabarnya. Nyaris seminggu sudah gadis itu tak melihat sosoknya. Karin bukannya tak mencarinya, ia telah mencari tahu informasi ke sana-sini. Pihak sekolah hanya mengatakan bahwa Kazune sedang menjalani masa pengobatan. Namun, saat Karin datangi kediamannya, rumah itu tampak sepi dan gelap seperti sudah tak dihuni lagi. Pun jua saat Karin mendatangi rumah sakit milik keluarga Kujo, Kazusa hanya mengatakan bahwa Kazune tak ada di sana.

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Sebuah nada pertanda panggilan masuk berbunyi. Karin dengan segera merogoh saku rok seragam sekolahnya. Nama Kazune tertera di sana. Dengan penuh tak sabar, dia segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ah, Kazune-kun, kau—"

"Karin-chan? Ini Kazusa,"

"Ada apa, Kazusa?"

"Ano—"

.

.

Karin berbalik arah. Dia naikkan kecepatan sepatu rodanya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sesekali ia terjatuh karena tak dapat mengontrol sepatu rodanya. Bersepatu roda dengan pemikiran yang seperti itu memang sangat berbahaya. Namun, Karin terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan hal lain. Ia terlalu tuli untuk mendengar nasihat karena saat ini, hanya satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

Kazune.

Hanya Kazune.

.

.

"Ano, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, ini sudah melebihi batas biasanya,"

"Apa maksudmu, Kazusa?"

"Sudah seminggu ini, kakak koma,"

.

.

Pikiran Karin buntu. Ia sama sekali tak pernah tahu bahwa penyakit yang diderita Kazune sudah separah itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Bukan karena ia tak ingin tahu, tapi karena Kazune tak pernah memberitahunya. Bahkan, Kazune dengan begitu rapi menyembunyikan semuanya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, kakak mengidap penyakit _leukimia_. Hal ini diperparah dengan penyakit _hematemesis _yang dideritanya. Entah sudah berapa kali dokter memvonisnya akan meninggal. Ini yang menjadi alasan kenapa ibu secara tidak langsung mengurungnya menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit bertahun-tahun. Kakak pingsan bukan lagi kejadian aneh untuk keluarga kami. Tapi, dia belum pernah tak sadarkan diri sampai selama ini,"

.

.

Karin bergegas memasuki rumah sakit. Ia tak memperdulikan luka-luka yang menggores tubuhnya. Kazusa telah menantinya di ruang tunggu. Dengan segera, ia kemudian mengantar gadis berambut cokelat itu menuju ruang khusus yang dirancang kedua orang tua Kazune khusus untuk putra mereka.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, setelah aku keluar, kau boleh masuk," ujar Kazusa. Karin mengangguk pasrah. Dia mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Kazune terlihat terbaring kaku. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Sosoknya tak asing lagi untuk dirinya. Hei, apa ia tak salah lihat? Itukan Jin Kuga!

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Mata hijau permata Karin membulat lebar, menatap tak percaya pada sosok laki-laki yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Ka—Kau, bagaimana kau ada di sini?" tanya Karin terbata-bata. Pemuda itu terlihat sedih walau tatapan matanya masih saja tajam.

"Tentu untuk menjenguk sahabatku," jawabnya pelan namun jelas.

"Se—Sejak kapan?" tanya Karin bergetar. Ia tak ingin mempercayai perkataan orang di hadapannya ini.

"Sejak kapan apanya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tenang walau nadanya menyimpan kesedihan.

"Sejak kapan kau bersahabat dengan Kazune? Bukankah kau membencinya?"

"Tepatnya aku hanya tidak menyukainya, pada awalnya. Tapi, dia sahabat yang baik. Kami mulai dekat semenjak peristiwa kau memukulku,"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu dia koma?" tanya Karin tertunduk.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Saat ia tak sadarkan diri dan tidak memasuki kelas, pulang sekolah aku langsung mencari tahu tempat ia dirawat. Agak sulit memang mencarinya, tapi aku punya banyak mata-mata," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu mengenai penyakitnya?"

"Tentu. Tepatnya setelah kau mengenalnya, aku berusaha mencari tahu tentangnya,"

Pintu ruangan Kazune terbuka, Kazusa keluar dari sana dengan sedikit sendu. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Karin untuk masuk. Sementara itu, Jin terlihat mulai berbincang serius dengan Kazusa.

.

.

Perlahan, Karin mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Kazune tampak terbaring lemah tak berdaya di ranjang. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sebuah alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di mukanya. Jarum infus menempel erat di lengannya. Di sampingnya terdapat layar monitor yang menggambarkan lemahnya detakan jantungnya.

Karin kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Kazune. Air matanya mengalir menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu terbaring kaku. Wajahnya tak lagi sebinar dulu.

Pelan-pelan, gadis itu menggenggam jemari tangan Kazune. Dipegangnya erat dan diusapnya kepala pemuda itu.

"_Nee, _Kazune-kun, bangunlah..." gumamnya sendu. Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi Kazune. Karin menatap dalam-dalam wajah pemuda itu meski dengan pandangan yang samar karena terhalangi air matanya sendiri.

"Ka—Karin,"

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Senandung Cinta~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

.

.

Karin dengan segera menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Matanya menatap lekat pada sosok itu. Sosok yang terbaring kaku di sana. Sosok lemah yang pucat. Sosok Kazune.

"Ka—Kazune," Karin tak dapat menahan lagi air matanya. Sosok itu tersenyum lemah. Matanya. Ya, akhirnya sosok itu membuka matanya setelah seminggu penuh koma. Layar monitor di sampingnya tampak memperlihatkan detak jantungnya yang perlahan mulai membaik menuju normal.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" seru Karin senang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali tersenyum lemah.

"Apa ini musim dingin?" tanya Kazune seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

"Sekarang masih musim gugur, Kazune. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kupanggilkan kedua orang tuamu ya," ujar Karin.

"Aku ingin menyentuh salju," gumam Kazune seolah-olah ia tak memperhatikan perkataan Karin.

"Nii-san!" seru Kazusa memasuki ruangan seraya berteriak histeris. Alangkah bahagianya ia melihat kakaknya telah sadarkan diri. Jin tampak mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Jin?" tanya Kazune. "Kau bisa panggilkan _okaa-san _dan _otou-san_, ah, Himeka juga," lanjut Kazune. "Tak apa kan kau menunggu di luar, Karin?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangguk. Dia dan Kazusa kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kazusa dengan segera pergi menghubungi kedua orang tuanya serta adiknya. Sementara itu, Karin hanya mengintip pembicaraan Kazune dan Jin di dalam ruangan. Sesekali ia melihat Jin yang seolah-olah tak menyetujui perkataan Kazune. Karin hanya dapat menebak-nebak pembicaraan mereka. Ya, ruangan tempat Kazune dirawat memang merupakan ruangan yang kedap suara sehingga Karin tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Tak lama, kedua orang tua Kazune datang dan dengan segera memasuki ruangan. Karin kembali mengintip. Jin tampak berwajah kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya keluar. Sorot matanya mengandung sebuah kesedihan. Sementara itu, Ibu Kazune terlihat seolah membentak anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Karin akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di ruang tunggu. Percuma saja mengintip mereka toh ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

.

.

Mata Karin menatap lekat jam dinding di rumah sakit tersebut. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke ruangan Kazune. Pintu ruangan masih tertutup rapat. Hh, ia menghela nafas. Ia juga ingin sekali berbincang dengan Kazune. Patut ia akui, ia mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. Terlebih, ia sangat merindukannya.

Uh! Karin menepuk kedua pipinya. Ia tidak boleh egois. Keluarga Kujo lebih berhak untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Kazune dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Karin menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya. Matanya kembali menatap jam dinding. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Dor!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tepukan lembut terasa menekan punggung Karin. Gadis itu tersentak. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ada Kazune di sana. Pemuda itu tersenyum renyah menatapnya.

"Haha, kena kau! Melamun aja," gumam Kazune seraya tertawa. Karin menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Jahat! Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu! Dan inikah balasanmu dari kekhawatiranku?" keluh gadis itu seraya membuang wajahnya dari wajah pemuda itu. Kesal.

"Ng," Kazune garuk-garuk kepala. "Maaf deh,"

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Karin," panggil Kazune memecah keheningan. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kita pergi yu, ke bukit di mana ada sebuah pohon rindang itu," seru Kazune dengan mata berbinar.

"E—Eh, bukannya kau baru saja sadar dari koma? Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Kau memangnya sudah sembuh total?" seru Karin cemas. Kazune menatapnya semu.

"_Onegai_," Pandangan pemuda itu berubah sayu. Karin jadi tak tega melihatnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Karin kemudian menyambutnya.

"Baiklah,"

Dan pemuda itu pun tersenyum.

.

.

"Nee, Kazune, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau seolah-olah begitu terburu-buru mengajakku ke tempat ini sampai-sampai tidak mau mengganti pakaian pasienmu dan tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi. Pemuda itu seolah-olah bisu dan tak mengindahkan gadis itu.

"Kazuneee!" Gadis itu mulai merajuk. Kazune kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada bibir Karin. Gadis itu pun terdiam. Mereka kemudian duduk bersama di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Dari atas bukit itu, mereka dapat melihat kota Tokyo dengan jelas.

"Cantik," gumam Kazune. Dia kemudian terdiam. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak menggenggam tangan Karin. Gadis itu tertunduk. Malu.

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap ke atas langit biru.

"Cantik," gumam pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi. Karin menatap Kazune khawatir. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kazune. Ini bukan Kazune yang biasanya.

"Kazune, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin khawatir. Pandangan Kazune kemudian berpindah menuju mata emerald Karin. Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Tentu," jawabnya. Karin menghela nafas lega.

"Kau terlihat berbeda," gumam Karin seraya menatap sepatunya. Kazune memiringkan wajahnya.

"Aku berbeda? Berbeda gimana?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Ya, ya berbeda, ngga kayak biasanya aja," jawab Karin seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Begitu ya.." ujar Kazune seraya terkekeh. Karin cukup senang melihat pemuda itu tertawa.

"Lembayung!" seru Kazune seraya menunjuk ke langit barat. Karin kemudian menoleh ke arah tersebut. Langit memang terlihat sangat cantik saat itu.

"Kita hitung mentari terbenam yuk!" ajak Kazune.

"Hmph, hihihi," Karin mengeluarkan tawanya. Kazune menatapnya bingung.

"_Doushite_?"

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang," seru Karin seraya menunjuk wajah Kazune. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Nee, Kazune, matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang? Udaranya pun mulai dingin, nanti sakitmu bisa kambuh," gumam Karin. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun, Kazune mengeratkan genggamannya. Wajah pemuda itu tertunduk.

"Sebentar lagi," gumamnya.

"Tapi—"

"_Onegai_, ada yang ingin kusampaikan dulu padamu," sahut Kazune. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Emerald dan saphire bertemu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa tidak kau sampaikan sekarang?" tanya Karin. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan tangan yang masih digenggam oleh Kazune.

"Tunggu sebentar, _onegai_!"

Karin menghela nafas. Ia mulai memandangi langit yang telah pekat. Kerlipan dari bintang-bintang membuat kepekatannya tak menakutkan.

"Aku ingin menyentuh salju," gumam Kazune lagi. Karin masih menatap langit. Sesuatu yang putih terlihat jatuh, turun menuju bumi. Perlahan hanya satu, namun tiba-tiba mulai bertambah. Salah satunya menyentuh tangan Karin yang lainnya.

"Mustahil! Sa—Salju! Kazune, keinginanmu didengar Tuhan!" seru Karin. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Mereka kemudian saling merapat dan bersandar pada pohon. Hujan salju turun malam itu.

"Karin," panggil Kazune. Pemuda itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Karin. Gadis itu pun menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"Ada suatu hal yang sejak dulu ingin kusampaikan padamu," gumam Kazune. Karin semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Apa itu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Karin, pemuda itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Karin. Dengan lembut, dia kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Karin. Sebuah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang. Karin kemudian memejamkan matanya—ia mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Setelah agak lama, Kazune kemudian melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karin,"

Bruk! Kepala Kazune kemudian langsung terjatuh menyandar pada bahu Karin.

"Kazune? Kazune? Kazune!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: **Bismillah, assalammualaikum, oke, langsung saja, cerita ini akan berakhir di sini, vea sengaja tidak menggambarkannya dengan jelas :D Menggantilatar berkali-kali sengaja vea lakukan untuk mendapatkan latar suasana yang sesuai. Tapi, jangan khawatir, kalau kalian merasa masih penasaran, besar kemungkinan vea akan membuat sebuah epilog di chapter mendatang dengan sudut pandang Jin.

* * *

><p>~Senandung Cinta~<p>

.

.

Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo

~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea

.

.

"Kazune! Kazune! Kazune!" Karin terus memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu. Sesekali ia goncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kaku. Digenggamnya jemari pemuda itu. Masih hangat!

Namun, sayang, salju yang turun semakin deras—membuat gadis itu hanya dapat merapatkan tubuhnya dan Kazune ke batang pohon. Dengan segera Karin melepaskan baju hangat yang dipakainya dan ia menyelimutkannya pada Kazune. Digenggamnya erat jemari pemuda itu.

"Kazune, bangunlah, kau belum mendengar jawaban dariku bukan?" gumam Karin. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Kazune, bertahanlah, setelah badai ini mereda, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Karena itu, bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau belum tahu perasaanku padamu bukan?" gumam Karin lagi. Angin semakin kencang berhembus. Tubuh Karin menggigil kedinginan.

.

.

Karin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kazune. Suhu tubuh pemuda itu perlahan turut mendingin sedingin hawa Tokyo malam itu. Karin semakin cemas.

Ponsel!

Ah, bodohnya gadis itu! Ia sampai lupa bahwa ia bisa minta orang tua Kazune untuk datang menjemput mereka. Maka, gadis itu pun dengan segera merogoh saku roknya. Ponselnya terlihat tidak menyala. Gadis itu menepuk keningnya dengan tangannya yang sudah sedingin es.

Dia lupa.

Gadis itu benar-benar lupa bahwa ia lupa mencharge baterai ponselnya kemarin malam. Merutuki kebodohannya. Gadis itu frustasi. Ia harus apa sekarang?

Ditatapnya wajah Kazune yang semakin pucat. Mulut pemuda itu kini membiru. Karin terkejut.

"Ka—Kazune! Kazune!"

.

.

"Kenapa kau izinkan dia pergi? Kenapa kau tidak menahannya?" seru Suzuka Kujo. Ia terus mondar-mandir seraya menatap keluar jendela. Angin terlihat begitu besar menghempas. Salju turun dengan begitu cepat.

Kazuto hanya terdiam tertunduk.

"Persetan dengan mimpinya itu! Bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai mimpi bodoh itu? Bukankah dia pemuda terpintar di angkatannya? Bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai takhayul macam itu?" seru Suzuka dengan suara lebih tinggi. Himeka dan Kazusa hanya tertunduk di samping jendela. Tak satupun dari mereka berani berbicara. Sang bunda tengah murka.

"Bagaimana—" Belum selesai Suzuka meledakkan amarahnya, terdengar suara _baritone_ yang lebih keras membahana ruangan.

"CUKUP, Suzuka!"

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang itu menoleh—amarahnya semakin meluap.

"Cukup? Cukup katamu? Bagaimana bisa—"

Brak! Kazuto segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bertindaklah bijaksana sedikit, kau ini seorang ibu!" bentak Kazuto. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Justru, justru karena aku ini seorang ibu. Aku tidak bisa, Kazuto. Aku tidak rela..."

Air mata semakin deras mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Suaminya itu dengan segera memeluknya. Diusapnya kepala istrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kazusa dan Himeka saling menggenggam jari tangan mereka—berusaha untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

.

.

"Jin, kau tidak akan mendatangi _talkshow_?" tanya manajer Jin saat dilihatnya pemuda itu hanya memandang jauh keluar jendela dan tidak bersiap-siap.

"Batalkan saja," jawab Jin dengan dingin.

"Hm, baiklah. Lagipula di luar hujan badai salju," gumam manajernya.

"Batalkan juga semua jadwalku besok," sahut Jin.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya manajernya heran.

"Sudah, batalkan saja dan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Jangan ganggu aku selama dua hari ini!" bentak Jin.

"Hh, baiklah!" Manajernya itu kemudian pergi dan menutup pintu apartemen Jin—meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Brak! Jin memukulkan tangannya pada jendela. Cukup keras, namun untunglah jendela tersebut tidak pecah.

'_Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini..?' _tanyanya pilu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Mata Karin mengerjap. Ia sempat tertidur tadi. Udara terlalu dingin bagi tubuhnya. Diliriknya tubuh pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya. Suhu tubuhnya kini benar-benar dingin. Tangan pemuda itu kini terasa kaku.

"Ga—Gawat! Kazune, bertahanlah!"

Gadis itu segera mengukur denyut nadi pemuda tersebut.

Tak ada suara.

Tak ada denyutan.

"Kazune, Kazune, bangunlah, Kazune!"

Air mata gadis itu semakin deras mengalir.

"Kazune, jangan pergi! Apa kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri? Bukankah kau belum mendengar perasaanku? Bangunlah Kazune!"

Gadis itu kembali menangis. Namun, pemuda itu tak jua membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Gadis itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda tersebut.

"_Nee, _kau belum mendengarnya kan? Aku—aku juga mencintaimu, ayo bangunlah! Jangan pergi sendiri! Bawa juga aku pergi!"

Perlahan, Karin mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kazune.

"..ayo, kita pergi..."

Kepala gadis itu pun kemudian jatuh tersandar pada pemuda itu.

—The End—


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: **Bismillah, assalammualaikum, alhamdulillah, akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga walau alurnya jadi di luar jalur alur awal, haha :D Tapi vea cukup puas dengan fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk apresiasi kalian selama ini :)

* * *

><p><strong>~Senandung Cinta~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Senandung Cinta~ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari terasa begitu hangat siang ini. Panasnya terasa membakar jalan. Cuacanya yang cerah seolah-olah kemarin malam tak terasa ada badai sama sekali. Padahal, malam kemarin dikabarkan badai salju terganas di tiga tahun terakhir ini.<p>

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai," ujar seorang pria berkaca mata hitam dengan _tuxedo_ hitam, supirku. Ia berpakaian sama sepertiku. Tapi, satu yang membedakan kami. Aku ganteng dan ia—err, biar kuedit perkataanku barusan—ehem, supirku ini memang tampan, sayang, aku jauh lebih tampan daripada dia. Baik, kata-kata itu terasa lebih sopan sekarang.

Aku kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar dari sana dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga putih. Kaca mata hitam yang kukenakan sengaja tak kulepaskan. Sinar mentari terlalu menyilaukan siang ini. Selain itu, akan repot jika orang-orang yang sedang berziarah menyadari bahwa aku adalah Jin Kuga, idola yang tengah menjadi _top idol _di Jepang.

"Kazusa!" Aku kemudian melepaskan kaca mata hitamku melihat gadis berambut pirang tengah berjalan hendak pergi dari tempat peristirahatan manusia tersebut. Wajah gadis itu langsung terangkat ketika aku memanggilnya. Air mata terlihat mengalir di pipinya. Matanya yang seindah permata biru safir itu kini terlihat sembab. Ia kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan jemari putihnya.

"Ah, rupanya kau," gumamnya. Ia terlihat berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapanku. Gadis yang tegar. Aku kemudian menyodorkan sapu tangan hitamku padanya. Ia tersentak melihatku.

"Kau jauh lebih membutuhkannya," ujarku. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tanganku. Selepas itu, ia menggunakannya untuk membasuh setiap jejak air matanya.

"Terima kasih," sahutnya.

"Kau hendak pulang?" tanyaku. Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Tadinya, sebelum aku berpapasan denganmu," jawab gadis itu sedikit bercanda. Hm, bahkan di saat-saat sedih seperti ini pun masih sempat-sempatnya dia bercanda.

"Dasar!" keluhku seraya menghela nafas. "Tidak bersama ayah dan ibumu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Mereka masih di makam. Ibu terlihat yang paling sedih di antara kami," jawabnya.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga seorang ibu pasti akan merasa sangat sedih saat kehilangan anaknya, apalagi untuk selamanya. Bagaimanapun juga, beliau sudah mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk anaknya," gumamku. Dia tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau tidak ke makam?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Mungkin aku akan menanti sampai ayah dan ibumu pulang, Kazusa. Tidak enak rasanya mengganggu mereka," jawabku seraya tersenyum padanya. Dia kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kutemani sampai mereka pulang?" tanyanya dengan lugu. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tak perlu membayar untuk setiap menitnya bukan?" tanyaku berusaha menghiburnya dengan sebuah canda.

"Oh, ayolah, Jin Kuga! Aku sedang berusaha baik padamu sekarang. Apa kau ingin aku membatalkan niat baikku?" sungutnya. Aku tertawa ringan.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Tidak perlu seserius itu, nona," gumamku.

"Oh, terima kasih, tuan muda! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang sepertimu bisa bersahabat dengan kakakku!" ujarnya. Aku tertawa. Kami kemudian berjalan ke pinggir.

"_Well_, sejujurnya akupun tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa bersahabat dengan kakakmu yang cocan itu," gumamku. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Cocan?" tanyanya heran.

"Cowok cantik," jawabku singkat. Bletak! Sebuah jitakan melayang tepat ke pucuk kepalaku. Dengan segera aku mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Sembarangan kalau ngomong!" sentaknya. Aku hanya bisa nyengir. Kuperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, mulai dari ujung kepalanya sampai ujung kakinya. Seperti biasanya, gadis itu memakai hiasan telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Namun, pita bunga mawar yang biasa tertempel di kepalanya kini berwarna hitam. Sebuah dress hitam menutupi keindahan tubuhnya. Sepasang sepatu hak berwarna hitam menjadi alas kakinya. Hem, cantik juga ternyata.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir—" gumamku seraya memainkan daguku dengan tangan kananku—berlagak seperti seorang detektif terkenal.

"Hm?" Kazusa lantas memandangku penuh keheranan.

"—seperti kakakmu, kamu cantik juga ternyata!" sahutku keras. Plak! Sebuah tepukan dari telapak tangan gadis itu memukul pipiku. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendengar ia berteriak,"Dasar Playboy!"

Ukh, Kazusa _sialan_! Tamparannya sakit sekali! Aku yakin pipiku kini berwarna merah bekas dari pukulannya itu. Padahal kan aku tulus memujinya, kenapa ia malah memukulku? Pakai bilang playboy segala lagi! Udah jelas-jelas aku tipe cowok setia! Pacaran aja baru dua kali, itu juga pacarku yang kedua, Rika, terpaksa aku pacari untuk melindungi Karin, pacar pertamaku.

Aku kemudian mengusap-usap pipiku. Kulihat Kazusa mengomel sedari tadi. Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ocehan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku hanya memerhatikan wajahnya yang merona kemerahan.

"Aha!" sahutku keras.

"Apa? Bukan promosi modem kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, bukan!"

"Terus, apa dong?"

"Kamu menyukainya ya? Kamu senang kan saat aku memujimu tadi?"

"Ti—Tidak kok! Siapa bilang? Mana mungkin aku percaya pada rayuan gombal cowok playboy kayak kamu!" ocehnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Hahaha, gadis ini tipe _tsundere _rupanya. Khekhekhe, menarik!

"Ohh," sahutku dingin dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"He—Hei, tunggu!" serunya seraya berlari mengejarku. "Kau marah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa pedulimu?" ujarku dingin. Mataku sesekali melirik memperhatikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Aku yakin sekali, _innernya _saat ini sedang berkata,'_Tentu saja aku peduli padamu,'_

"Aku hanya bercanda, wee!" sahutku melihatnya yang menahan rasa malu. Kujulurkan pula lidahku untuk meledeknya.

"Idola _sialan_!" bentaknya seraya meninjuku dengan sekuat tenaga. Astaganaga! Tak cukupkah baginya telah menamparku tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa bersahabat sangat dekat dengan kakakku!" serunya kemudian.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan semuanya dan kau tarik kesimpulan sendiri?" usulku.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan,"

.

.

_Pagi itu, seorang murid baru masuk ke kelasku. Kabarnya, ia adalah siswa yang selama ini menduduki peringkat 1 dalam angkatanku sekalipun ia sama sekali tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah dikarenakan penyakitnya. Lucu sekali rasanya mendengarnya._

_Awalnya, aku sama sekali tak peduli siapapun murid baru itu, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Tapi, aku kesal saat awal dia hendak memperkenalkan diri, ia telah menarik perhatian dari kekasihku, Karin._

_Di saat istirahat pun, Karin menyapanya sebelum mendatangiku. Ia bahkan mengenalkan murid baru itu padaku. Terlebih, saat pulang sekolah, Karin memberikan perhatian lebih pada murid baru itu. Jujur saja, aku muak melihatnya. Aku cemburu. Oke, mungkin banyak perempuan di luar sana yang memujaku, mengirimkan banyak hadiah untukku dan berusaha mendekatiku, tapi, aku sama sekali tak pernah mengindahkan mereka. Bagiku hanya Karin saat itu. Karena itu, aku kesal saat kesetiaanku dibalas seperti itu olehnya._

_Pulang sekolah, aku kemudian meminta manajerku untuk mencari tahu sosok Kazune Kujo. Darinya aku mendapat banyak sekali informasi tentang Kazune. Lalu, aku menantangnya bermain basket._

.

.

"Apa? Jadi, kau sudah tahu penyakit kakak dan kau malah menantangnya bermain basket! Demi Tuhan, kau hampir membunuhnya dan membuat ia nyaris terkurung di rumah sakit oleh ibu selamanya!" omel Kazusa. Baiklah, adik Kazune yang satu ini terlihat seperti sosok ibu-ibu sekarang. _Riweuh_!

"Saat itu aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian Karin. Kau tahu, kesal rasanya melihat Karin begitu memperhatikan Kazune, apalagi dari sorot pandang matanya, aku bisa melihat bahwa kakakmu itu menyukai kekasihku, ralat, mantan kekasihku itu. Lagipula, aku waktu belum tahu kalau sakitnya sudah separah itu," ketusku.

"Baiklah, karena itu sudah terjadi, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang lanjutkan!"

.

.

_Tanpa ku duga, Kazune rupanya memaksakan dirinya sampai terjatuh pingsan. Karin dan juga guru olah raga sangat marah padaku saat itu. Aku sampai dihukum membersihkan toilet. Demi Tuhan, dapatkah kau bayangkan seorang idola ganteng sepertiku dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah? Ini sangat konyol dan menyebalkan! Aku semakin kesal saja rasanya pada kakakmu itu._

_Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak juga pada kakakmu. Hanya saja gengsi dong kalau aku minta maaf. Rupanya Karin yang sudah mengerti seperti apa watakku langsung menengok Kazune dan mewakiliku meminta maaf._

_Semakin lama, hubunganku dengan Karin semakin renggang. Karin kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kazune. Entah kenapa aku merasa gadis itu mulai menyukai Kazune. Di sisi lain aku tahu, Karin tak kan pernah meninggalkanku karena dia merasa berhutang budi besar padaku karena telah menyelamatkan ibunya dari sebuah kecelakaan yang hendak merenggut nyawa beliau. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku takut suatu hari nanti gadis itu akan meninggalkanku untuk pemuda berambut pirang itu._

.

.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kalau aku memperhatikan tingkah laku Karin selama ini, juga berdasarkan pengamatan Himeka, Karin terlihat begitu teramat sangat mencintaimu,"

"_Well_, yah, dia memang sangat mencintaiku. Aku kan tampan, baik hati dan—"

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu dan ceritakan kejadian sebenarnya padaku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah,"

.

.

_Sebenarnya, aku tidak sepenuhnya murni menyelamatkan ibunya. Saat itu hujan begitu deras dan aku begitu terburu-buru harus pergi ke lokasi syuting. Waktu itu, karena mobil sedan hitamku tengah diservis oleh manajerku, akhirnya aku menggunakan mobil berwarna biru milik manajerku._

_Saat itu, aku menyetir seraya menerima telepon dari manajerku._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu segera menyusulku sekarang," ujarku saat mengetahui bahwa mobilku telah beres diservis. Namun, saat aku menatap ke depan, sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berada di depanku. Aku berusaha untuk mengerem mobilku namun, semua terlambat. Tabrakan tak dapat terhindarkan. Mobil biru manajerku nyaris masuk ke jurang._

_Syukurlah aku selamat, dengan segera aku kemudian keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menghampiri mobil yang ku tabrak tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di dahinya. Untunglah ia baik-baik saja dan mobilnya tidak rusak parah. Namun, saat aku hendak mengeluarkannya, sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba datang dan menabrak kami. Kami berdua terpental. Walau begitu, aku masih sadar. Segera ku hubungi manajerku._

_Kami kemudian membawa wanita tersebut ke rumah sakit. Setelah pihak rumah sakit menghubungi keluarganya, barulah aku tahu kalau itu adalah ibu Karin. Aku kemudian membayar semua biaya pengobatan ibunya. Dan dari situlah aku mulai dekat dengan Karin._

_Sebenarnya kami memang sekelas tapi, aku sama sekali belum pernah mengobrol dengannya. Dia berbeda. Belakangan, aku baru tahu kalau dia termasuk salah satu dari penggemarku tapi dia tipe orang yang pemalu dan itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya._

_Setelah aku membayar semua biaya pengobatan ibunya, tiba-tiba, Karin datang tergopoh-gopoh padaku dan menundukkan punggungnya._

"_Terima kasih banyak telah menolong ibuku, apalagi sampai membayar seluruh biaya pengobatannya," ujarnya._

"_Ah, tapi itu—"_

"_Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari ibuku. Beliau bilang kau yang telah menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan beruntun. Terima kasih banyak,"_

_Saat itu, aku hanya terdiam. Perlahan, kami mulai sering bersama. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya padanya. Tapi, Rika tiba-tiba datang dan membawa beberapa foto mengenai kejadian tersebut. Dia mengancamku akan menceritakan semuanya pada Karin dan ibunya di depan publik. Memikirkan nama baikku yang bisa tercoreng jika itu sampai terjadi, akhirnya aku menuruti kemauan Rika untuk bertunangan dengannya._

_Diam-diam, aku meminta beberapa orang untuk menyelidiki bukti-bukti yang didapat Rika. Rupanya dia adalah pengendara mobil hitam yang menabrak kami berdua. Aku tersentak saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dia memang berniat membunuh ibu Karin._

_Dia sendiri mengaku bahwa dia diancam ayahnya untuk melakukan itu. Rupanya, ayah Rika yang merupakan saudara dekat ayah Karin merasa bahwa ibu Karinlah dalang di balik kematian ayah Karin sehingga ayah Rika saat itu ingin membalaskan dendam saudara dekatnya itu._

_Akhirnya akupun melepaskan dia. Aku kemudian menceritakan semua peristiwa itu pada ibu Karin. Di luar dugaan, ibu Karin sama sekali tidak marah. Ia tetap menganggapku sebagai penyelamat dirinya. Aku kemudian meminta beliau untuk merahasiakannya dari Karin. Pikirku saat itu, biarlah aku saja yang mengatakannya secara langsung pada Karin. Namun, Karin terlampau merasa tersakiti olehku. Sadar bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa mengetuk pintu hati Karin lagi, aku kemudian meminta Kazune untuk membahagiakannya. Sejak itulah, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, aku mendapatkan informasi tentangnya dan bersahabat dekat dengan Kazune._

.

.

"Whua, panjangnya! Ceritamu kayak sinetron aja," ledek Kazusa. Aku langsung menatap kesal padanya. "Padahal, kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja semuanya pada Karin? Aku yakin Karin pasti akan mengerti. Kau tahu, saat Karin tahu bahwa kau sering menjenguk Kazune, kurasa dia mulai mempercayaimu lagi," gumam Kazusa kemudian.

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi, toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Tak ada yang harus kusesali saat ini," sahutku.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa kau yang merupakan saingan kakak malah bersahabat begitu dekat dengan kakak? Bahkan kau terlihat sangat kesal dan cemas saat kakak bilang kalau waktunya dia pergi sebentar lagi dan karena itu ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Karin. Apa kau kesal karena kakak mengajak Karin menghabiskan siswa waktunya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Karena aku melihat sebuah ketulusan dalam diri kakakmu itu. Kazune mungkin pemuda yang lemah karena penyakitnya tapi ia memiliki kepribadian dan hati yang kuat. Sejujurnya, sejak kejadian Karin memukulku, aku tahu semua sudah terlambat. Karin benar-benar telah menutup hatinya dariku dan aku tahu, hatinya telah dihuni oleh penghuni baru, dan penghuni itu adalah kakakmu. Detik itu, aku akhirnya melepaskan Karin. Toh semuanya juga bermula dari kesalahanku,"

"Hum... Kurasa kau juga pemuda yang kuat Jin, kau juga memiliki kepribadian dan hati yang kuat. Kau pemuda yang tegar," puji Kazusa. Aku tersenyum sejenak.

"_Well_, yah, selain itu, kurasa perlahan ada seorang gadis lain yang akan mengisi relung hatiku saat ini," gumamku.

"Emh, baguslah," timpalnya lesu. Hihihi, kukerjai kau, Kazusa.

"Yaaah, mungkin saja gadis itu yang ada di sampingku saat ini," sahutku seraya mengedipkan sebelah mataku padanya.

"Playboy!" Duag! Kini giliran kakinya yang bermain menyakiti tubuhku. Duh, ini cewek kok ganas banget sih!

"Ah, itu _okaa-san_!" seru gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya. "_Jaa ne,_"

"Tunggu, Kazusa!" panggilku kemudian. Gadis itu menoleh sejenak padaku.

"Err, boleh aku datang ke rumahmu malam nanti?" tanyaku seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Ih, kok aku jadi ngga _cool_ gini sih?

"Baiklah, asal jangan melamarku nanti malam!" jawabnya dingin. Aku langsung tertohok mendengar perkataannya. Cerdas juga rupanya gadis ini.

Aku kemudian berjalan menelusuri nisan-nisan yang terjajar rapi di tempat ini. Langkahku kemudian terhenti menatap nisan yang didepannya dipenuhi buket-buket bunga lili putih. Aku kemudian turut menaruh buket bunga lili yang kubawa. Setelah itu, aku mendo'akan kebahagian_nya _yang telah pergi mendahuluiku.

'_Nee, Kazune, sekarang, izinkan aku tuk melindungi adik kembarmu itu. Do'akan agar kami bisa bahagia sepertimu saat ini,'_

Aku kemudian pergi meninggalkan nisan itu. Nisan yang sedikit lebih besar dari nisan-nisan lain yang ada di pemakaman ini. Karena, tidak seperti nisan lain, nisan itu mengukirkan dua buah nama insan.

.

.

_Kazune Kujo & Karin Hanazono_

.

.

—The End—


End file.
